Como a una chica
by DiZereon
Summary: Bendita la hora en la que se le ocurrió pescar un resfriado y hormonas alocadas, cuando lo más conveniente era que Hibari pescara madurez… 27/18 Cap. 6 Up
1. Sawada Tsunayoshi Di Vongola Cap: I

—_**Como a una chica—**_

.

A: **—.Katekyo Hitman Reborn! —**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del Manga-Anime/Shonen-Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y a su respectivo autor: Akira Amano; ―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: **—Como a una chica—**

Autor: CaraDeMimo-Notas Break

Pareja: (««Aun no dado por fijo)

Categoría: +16

Genero: Ficción, Ooc, AU.

Resumen: Sawada Tsunayoshi Di Vongola ah venido del futuro tras una falla mecánica en su tiempo ¿?, donde Spanner, Gianini y Shoichi cometieron el error de apuntarle con una desgastada bazuca que creyeron inservible sin hacer antes las pruebas en otros sujetos. Ahora Tsunayoshi-Mayor-jefe de Vongola tendrá que arreglárselas para volver a su tiempo donde su "yo" joven se encuentra en estado de coma.

* * *

><p>«««<p>

Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Posibles spoilers del Manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (sobre todo para aquellos que solo siguieron el anime)

«««

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Para siempre será: jamás para nosotros…"<strong>_

**DraMione****«« (El orden de las cosas: Harry Potter)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo: I<strong>

**Sawada Tsunayoshi Di Vongola**

Todo estaba yendo a la perfección. Tsuna se había librado de una desgastadora lucha contra su estúpido padre-jefe de la CEDEF: Sawada Iemitsu. Gracias a un desconocido tipo (guay sobra decir) había decidido tomarlo enserio, por que siéndose sincero, lo había estado subestimando con esa arrogancia que antes (palabras del tipo guay) fue un orgullo barato.

—"_Es Chaos"—_le dijo—_"Parece que el apodo de Tsuna-Inútil te va bien"—_le respondió a su pregunta de: ¿Quién era? A causa de no reconocerlo enseguida—_"Es un apodo muy famoso en mi vecindario"_—esquivo lo que él quería saber—_"Abre bien tus ojos y oídos Tsuna"—_le hablo después de romper la alianza de Iemitsu—_"Te lo voy a mostrar solo una vez, y te lo diré solo una vez"—_ le aconsejo—_"Te voy a enseñar dos cosas"—_y la pelea contra el padre Sawada dio inicio con los consejos de aquel sicario vestido de traje y fedora negro.

—"_Primero necesitas observar… Segundo: … Ultima voluntad._

"_La ultima voluntad: es aquella sensación de batalla, aquella que sientes cuando tu cuerpo se va a destruir"_

Y todo iba genial hasta el amanecer de ese día, había aprendido algo nuevo. Que a pesar de ser un Tsuna-Inútil, los aires de grandeza estuvieron apunto de alcanzarlo, así como ser llevado por esa misma razón a una rotunda derrota y quizá más allá…: una posible muerte.

Todo bien, cutre hasta donde cabía…

…

* * *

><p>Una voluta de humo rosa se disipo con el paso de los segundos dejando ver la sombra de una persona con garbo. La habitación se mantuvo en silencio con la mayor parte de los guardianes del decimo Vongola. Las familias Chiavarone, La CEDEF, Gesso y Giglio Nero (Donde Uní estaba ausente debido a un reporte de daños que había decidido hacer junto a Gamma) guardaban expectantes tras la figura de los tres Arcobalenos aun presentes.<p>

—Shouichi debió pensar en otro sujeto de pruebas—rompió el silencio una voz ronca y madura proveniente del humo que se disipaba demasiado flemático—Ciao—saludo moviéndose con elegancia lejos del humo.

La habitación entera parecía vacía a causa del silencio interno y externo. Frente a toda una organización de Vongola, el decimo jefe de ella con diez años mas de experiencia acomodaba las mangas de su camisa de seda blanca. Como atuendo un pantalón de tela fina hecha a medida en color negro estaba sujeto con un par de suspensores del mismo color, la camisa desarreglada del cuello mostraba sin duda la rebeldía del decimo en contra de anudarse una corbata al cuello pues esta misma yacía rodeando la muñeca izquierda de Tsunayoshi en un color guinda.

—Tsuna-inútil—hablo Reborn saliendo de se su sorpresa.

—Hace tiempo que ya nadie me habla así Reborn—Hablo caminando hasta uno se los sitiales del salón y acomodándose una vez estando cerca—te aconsejo que no lo menciones mientras estoy aquí—le sonrió mirando a la apenas centava parte de Vongola—estoy en este tiempo por un error del personal mecánico—les informo.

Y cuando todos hubieron soltado aire se dieron cuenta de que lo habían estando conteniendo. A todos, sin acepción, les había parecido que este Tsuna era demasiado frio para tratarse de su "yo" futuro.

—Lamento las molestias—se disculpo sin dejar de sonreír—es solo que mi intuición me asegura que estaré mas de diez minutos en el pasado—Y el aire se volvió denso cuando Tsuna hizo un rictus de disgusto en la frente—hubiera agradecido que Spanner previera una situación así a Gianini y Shouichi.

— ¡Hey! Tsuna—se atrevió a saludar Yamamoto— ¿que has sucedido exactamente?—se acercó hasta él tomando asiento a su lado.

—Es obvio que por un error ah acabado aquí—respondió Reborn molesto por la actitud del que fuese su estudiante, y sin ningún titubeo salto al hombro derecho de Yamamoto.

—Lo ah dicho Reborn—respondió Tsuna mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

—Decimo—Esta vez fue Gokudera quien le hablo saliendo de detrás de su hermana Bianchi quien llevaba por costumbre a la presencia de Hayato unos googles naranjas—usted no esta en modo híper ¿verdad?—

—Verdad—respondió él decimo asegurando la respuesta que se figuraba el quien seria en un futuro la temida mano derecha del jefe Vongola.

Y fue cuando cayeron en cuenta. Su padre tan parlanchín hasta entonces tardo en notarlo, su hijo parecía emitir señales de advertencias por todo su cuerpo, alejando, pero a la vez atrayendo a las personas de su alrededor. Sin duda la situación en la que todos se encontraban no era diferente a las que futuras generaciones fueron expuestas en un examen tácito y silencioso. Tsuna los estaba estudiando.

— ¡Sawada es extremo!—Grito Ryouhei quien también había perdido por momentos el habla, seguido se acercó para inspeccionarlo mejor.

—Onee-sama—saludo levantando la vista al quien lo observaba de pie frente a él.

— ¡Esto es EXTREMO! ¡Sin duda es Sawada!—grito recibiendo una sonrisa del susodicho que parecía llevar un agradecimiento a su aceptación.

—Pueden acercarse y preguntar lo que deseen chicos—hablo a los demás borrando el aura irritante que lo había rodeado desde que menciono a Gianini y Shoichi—les aseguro que no muerdo…—bromeo mientras meditaba sin profundizar—al menos no como Kyouya.

–Te vez diferente Sawada—acoto Lal Mirch—no te pareces al de los recuerdos que nos mostraron los arcobalenos futuros.

—Es por que no podría ser el mismo Lal—respondió el decimo tentando a los demás a preguntar.

— ¿A que te refieres Tsuna?—sonsaco Dino de Chiavarone mostrándose audaz sin ser consiente de ello.

—A que yo soy el Tsuna que lucho contra Byakuran—señalo con la mirada al albino—en la línea de diez años del futuro, soy el alterno de lo que no paso gracias a que fue evitado.

—Jo~jou~ —silbo el líder Gesso—eso significa que la línea del tiempo que se creo gracias a mi—se señalo divertido—ah dejado de existir así como tu posible alterno—parecía divertirse, y parte de lo que era su familia sabia que así era, desde que ese Tsunayoshi hubo aparecido la sonrisa de Byakuran no hizo mas que ensancharse llegando a parecerse a la del gato Cheshire de la obra de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, solo le faltaba al adicto de las cosas suaves tener cola de gato y bigotes.

—Eso es imposible—respondió con otra sonrisa mientras Lambo se acercaba a él preguntando si era Tsuna y porque de repente había cambiado tanto—nada en especial Lambo—le sonrió al niño vaca tomándolo en brazos mientras sacaba un dulce morado de un bolsillo del pantalón.

— ¿A que te refieres?—pregunto Kikyo llevando el tema por lo seguro.

—Que Tsuna no puede dejar de existir solo por un cambio en el pasado—respondió Reborn mientras observaba a su alumno jugar con Lambo— ¿Me equivoco?—pregunto mas para que el expresara sus propias palabras.

—En lo absoluto—dejo a Lambo correr sobre la alfombra roja que adornaba el lugar casi vacío de objetos y lugares donde acomodarse—me gustaría explicarle con mas detalles los cambios que se dieron en el futuro gracias a nuestra intervención en ella, mas por regla de la CEDEF se ah prohibido que si por accidente algún miembro de la familia cambia lugares con su "yo" pasado no hablara sobre el caso.

Dino silbo con gracia mientras Colonnello miraba a la cabeza de esa organización quien trataba de no ser visto.

—Agradezcan ese acto a mi padre—sonrió al localizarlo—y a Reborn—cuando lo menciono este solo sonrió mientras bajaba con su pequeña mano su fedora, seguro de que dentro de diez años su actitud parecía no cambiar mucho—aun así cuento con la autoridad para informales que como muchos investigadores saben, cuando la línea de espacio y tiempo es afectada con actos que no estaban previstos, la línea de tiempo futuro cambia con esta borrando consigo parte de lo que hubiera sido un futuro alterno, lo que se conoce como vida celular pasa a formar parte de su otro "yo" logrando no dejar de existir—explico de forma sencilla.

— ¿A lo que te refieres es que en esta línea de tiempo nuestro futuro alterno distinta a esta será enlazado a nosotros? ~Kora~

—A si es Colonello—respondió nuevamente.

—Jo~jou~ , no es tan complicado—sonrió Byakuran—pero dime Tsu-chan ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?—desvió el tema curioso por otras respuestas.

—No he cambiado, debido a las condiciones me veo obligado a respetar una de las normas de Reborn—explico sacando un sonrisa burlona del Hitman—si no la respeto Nonno se vería obligado a cumplir una palabra jurada a la sangre Vongola… de la cual es sin duda vergonzoso hablar—hablo logrando sin ningún grado de dificultad llevar el camino por otros rumbos.

—Los que nos lleva a pensar si tu siendo alterno has vivido la batalla contra Shimon—agrego Lal

—Y la maldición de la sangre Vongola que resulto ser otra mas que la del mejor amigo de Giotto —acabo Tsuna para dar a entender que pertenecía a esa línea temporal—así como la batalla de la maldición de los Arcobalenos, de la cual no daré información de mas.

Ante estas palabras Lal y Colonnello bajaron la cabeza rendidos.

—No es posible ~Kora~—se quejo a voz baja.

—Entonces mantienes los anillos originales al igual que tus guardianes—hablo Iemitsu creyendo oportuno el momento.

—A si es padre—respondió mostrando su mano derecha donde reposaba en el dedo mayor el anillo Vongola—a si como eh aceptado la herencia de la cual les pido no hablen con "migo" cuando vuelva del futuro.

Todos asintieron a la petición.

—Eh notado Tsuna—continuo Iemitsu —algo raro con tu aura…

—Debido a las circunstancias me vi en la necesidad de aprender de forma rápida la aptitud de un jefe en el mundo que ya todos aquí conocen—recorrió a todos con una mirada rápida—si quería superar las expectativas o demostrar que era adecuado para suceder a Nonno tenia que crear una actitud con la cual presentarme ante las demás familia sin permanecer en el modo híper, esto—se señalo así mismo—para ganarme el respeto y la aprobación de las nuevas alianzas. Reborn contribuyo al acto y acabe adoptando una manía de él.

— ¿Se puede saber cual?—pregunto ahora Byakuran curioso por el caso.

—Se puede, mas no es conveniente decirlo en este tipo de momentos.

— ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?—apoyo el padre Sawada

—No es malo, solo es un habito imperceptible para ustedes en el futuro, mostrárselos ahora dañaría lo que yo aprendería y ciertamente estoy mejor con lo que tengo.

—Jo~jou~ —Tsu-chan se ah avergonzado—señalo cantarinamente metiendo en su boca un suave bombón blanco.

Y todos miraron en ese momento el rostro de Tsuna quien parecía inalterable.

—A sido rápido—contribuyo Reborn—pero lo cierto es que muy levemente se a sonrojado—le burlo como solo él sabe hacerlo, y sintiendo por fin un poco de la camaradería que no sentía con este Tsuna.

Todos rieron haciendo suspirar a Tsuna quien es su interior deseaba regresar a su futuro, donde a su forma se sentía cómodo.

— ¿Tsuna-san?—el chirrido que causo la puerta puso en alerta al joven Vongola tomando a todos por sorpresa.

–Uni—respondió al reconocerla bajando levemente la guardia—parece que ah pasado una eternidad— susurro y levantándose de su lugar se abrió camino entre los presentes con la sonrisa que lo identificaba mas como "él" mismo.

Uni corrió hacia él lanzándose de un salto en un abrazo y siendo recibida por unos brazos extendidos al aire. Tsuna no trastabillo hacia atrás, en cambio aguanto el ligero peso de la arcobaleno del cielo con el suyo propio evitando que el impulso los mandara al suelo. El acto no paso desapercibido por nadie y menos aun por los veteranos de Vongola. Tsunayoshi Sawada parecía cargar el peso de un futuro oscuro para él.

Salieron de aquel salón después de aclarar la situación de la lucha de los arcobalenos. Tsuna participaría como jefe si el tiempo lo permitía. Todas las familias llegaron en un mutuo acuerdo de no hablar de la visita del Vongola futuro y obligaron a Ryouhei a jurar que no contaría nada a Kyoko ya que esta tenía una muy cercana amistad con Crhome y Chrome siendo Nagi aun permanecía ligada a Rokudo Mukuro. En cualquier momento el guardián de la niebla podía acceder a la mente de la otra guardia para robar información, claro que se era consiente que en cualquier caso no seria culpa de Crhome.

Aun sin alianza con la CEDEF se prometió guardar la palabra hasta el siguiente encuentro. Por lo tanto Sawada Tsunayoshi tenía que pasar desapercibido en Namimori o permanecer encerrado en una de las bases de Vongola.

—Mamma no sabrá de ti por un tiempo así que ya me he inventado una historia—sonrió tomando su pico de trabajo sobre su hombro después de haber cambiado el traje por la ropa de obrero.

—Iemitsu—hablo Reborn—será mejor que yo le de una excusa, las tuyas son demasiado poco creíbles.

.

Tras la reunión imprevista, pero más que bien recibida: Tsunayoshi pidió una formula para el cabello especial, que había sido realizada en esa línea del tiempo debido a las bajas de los apenas iniciados asesinos a sueldo, ¿la razón de las bajas? Al ser identificados la persecución era rápida ya que eran reconocidos por su apariencia, un científico de la primera rama familiar creo por esa razón una formula para el cabello que le daba otro color como si fuese un tinte, mas este podía ser diluido del cabello con una solución que era entregada con el primer producto dejando el color natural. Las mucamas que le habían atendido después de ser ubicado temporalmente en un edificio de la familia, llevaron para el una formula de color negro, Tsuna las despidió con una sonrisa en agradecimiento, logrando (sin ninguna mala intención) apenarlas.

Entro al servicio de su recamara de piso completo, separo los suspensores de su pantalón y acomodo sobre un corvo de pared su camisa después de quitársela, tomo una toalla blanca del estante bajo el lavabo, agarro la formula oscura y la abrió mientras encendía la llave de la bañera, dejando que esta se llenara con agua fría. Se deshizo del resto de su ropa dejando la botella que había sostenido sobre la jabonera. Acomodo por acto reflejo su cabello hacia atrás y sin ninguna traba se sumergió en la fría agua donde pasado cinco minutos comenzó a aplicarse la formula química sobre el cabello aun castaño. Dejo pasar los minutos, estiro sus brazos a lo ancho de la tina dejando relajar su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Notas Break:

¡Ciao!

Pasando por la laguna de inmensas ideas que es mi mente me encontré con esta en particular, algo parecido a un **Alter** de **—Comedia Trágica—** una historia que dista pero a la vez se acerca a parecer a esta: **—Como a una chica— **aun carece de pareja, no esta decidido si será heterosexual o si se jugara con parejas Homosexual, puede incluso brincar con los dos bandos o carecer de una pareja principal. ««Claro que estoy dispuesta a someter esta historia a votación de pareja mas he de decir que me gustaría sobre todo que en esta historia Tsuna sea el seme, de quien quiera que sea su pareja al menos en el ámbito Yaoi. Estaría muy contenta si recibo comentarios de que tal les parece este primer capitulo. Si les enredo, si les gusto, si no tiene caso seguirlo, criticas constructivas y lo contrario a esto son bienvenidos. He decidido arriesgarme con **—Comedia Trágica— **y subir el primer capitulo entero, ya que lo que subí antes era solo una introducción, esta historia es un completo 2759 (Tsuna-Hayato) la verdad me aria ilusión el que fuera bien recibida.

La idea de esta historia es mostrar un lado diferente de Tsuna, donde su futuro que iba por un buen camino fue manchado por Vendice, a la trama se le anuda de que pueda ser hetero si así se desea, el titulo se llevaría juego con la historia. **—Como a una chica—**si no se requiere pareja el sentido del titulo no se perdería, ya que en esta Tsuna pretendería tratar al tiempo como a una mujer, ya que tiene que ser delicado para no cambiar el futuro que él conoce. Si se decide con pareja hetero me arriesgaría con un Tsuna-Crhome, donde la idea seria que Tsuna del futuro tratara tanto al tiempo como a la guardiana delicadamente. En el ámbito homo (siendo Tsuna el seme) se trataría de llevar la idea de que una relación entre hombres es mal vista en el mundo de la mafia mas si se trata del líder de Vongola, y que internamente (sea quien sea el personaje) esta pareja (hombre) de Tsuna deseara ser una chica, para que Tsuna se centre en este como tal, a pesar claro de que no es necesario ya que Sawada no le toma importancia a si su pareja es hombre o mujer. **—Como a una chica—** en esta versión la idea principal seguiría al igual que con las otras, mas la trama seria algo fuerte y reservada debido a los pensamientos de la sociedad, mas por la pareja de Tsuna que él mismo quien (como ya explique) le trae sin cuidado lo que opinen de una relación entre hombres. También se puede cargar a la historia tercero en discordia. Ya saben ustedes deciden, el genero que tenga mas votos será el que se elegirá para la historia, pero claro que para poder empezar el siguiente capitulo debo recibir los Rvw (no es chantaje:) para tener a la pareja prospecto. Si no hay respuesta se tomara como un Alter History. El siguiente capitulo será dedicado al primer comentario.

En pareja hombre-hombre disponible (solo porque son sencillos de manejar): Hibari, Hayato, Dino, Rokudo Mukuro, Lambo Joven (por error de un disparo que lo retiene al kínder Garden en el futuro), Fran y Belphegor «En cualquiera de esta selección se mantendrá la idea de un Tsuna seme.

En pareja Chico-Chica: Chrome (Nagi), Uni, Bluebel.(«« ¿Han notado que hacen falta chicas?)

Selecciones de parejas: Tsuna: (Hibari) x (Chrome) Tsuna: (Chrome) x (Rokudo Mukuro) Tsuna: (Hayato) x (Lambo Joven) Tsuna: (Dino) x (Hibari) Tsuna: (Fran) x (Hibari) «« son bienvenidas cualquier pareja con sencillo manejo de emociones, había pensado en Xanxus como una posible pareja pero es muy masculino y a mi a llegado la idea de una escena donde participara el Xanxus joven con el Tsuna del futuro hehehe, también Adelheid (De Shimon) tendrá una parecida participación a la de Xanxus con Tsuna.

Espero comenten. Nos leemos pronto. Ciao.


	2. Sawada Tsunayoshi Cap: II

—_**Como a una chica—**_

.

A: **—.Katekyo Hitman Reborn! —**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del Manga-Anime/Shonen-Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y a su respectivo autor: Akira Amano; ―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: **—Como a una chica—**

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo- Y DiZereon

Pareja: 27/18 Sawada Tsunayoshi / Hibari Kyouya

Categoría: K (+16)

Genero: Ficción, Ooc, AU.

—"_Recuerdos"—_

— _Che paranoico…_ni siquiera te estoy mirando_—_palabras cortas en italiano.

Resumen: Sawada Tsunayoshi Di Vongola ah venido del futuro tras una falla mecánica en su tiempo ¿?, donde Spanner, Gianini y Shoichi cometieron el error de apuntarle con una desgastada bazuca que creyeron inservible sin hacer antes las pruebas en otros sujetos. Ahora Tsunayoshi-Mayor-jefe de Vongola tendrá que arreglárselas para volver a su tiempo donde su "yo" joven se encuentra en estado de coma.

Su primer encuentro con el joven Hibari: Interesante teniendo en cuenta lo rudo que el chico podía ser.

Su idea básica de misión encomendada por el Reborn del futuro: Aun en la mira.

Acechanza a su primera y única persona ahora importante: Abría que pensárselo un momento… tiene tiempo de sobra para seguirlo "asechando".

Dividendo: Un Hibari Kyouya frustrado, Un Reborn del pasado precavido y un interés no planeado.

«««

Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Spoilers del Manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (sobre todo para aquellos que solo siguieron el anime)

«««

Dedicado a : **—RenLeed—, **un hermoso primer review.

* * *

><p>—"<em>Siempre encontraras que tu amor no es suficiente y por ello seguirás dando demasiado de él"—<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo: II<strong>

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Para que el Tsunayoshi del futuro estuviera en el pasado sin siquiera haber sido disparada la bazuca al Tsuna actual significaba solo una cosa. El problema técnico (como ya había explicado el decimo Vongola) sucedió en el futuro.

Entonces ¿porque nada parecía tener sentido ni bases?... este Tsuna era en demasía: muy precavido.

Frente a él Tsuna, con un aspecto diferente solo por el simple hecho de pintarse el cabello y peinarlo élegamente mente hacia atrás, distaba mucho en apariencia de su "yo" original.

—Deja de mirarme así _Reborn_…—le hablo acomodándose la corbata a azul oscuro-que le había ofrecido su tutor-alrededor de su cuello.

— _Che paranoico_… ni siquiera te estoy mirando—respondió Reborn a la defensiva, observó atentamente la suite en la que habían establecido a Tsuna, sencillo y sofisticado sin duda.

—Tienes _ragione_… solo estas observando atentamente cada uno de mis _movimenti _—remato sus palabras terminando de anudar su corbata y acomodándola sobre su camisa negra.

Y es que, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Se pregunto Reborn, si todo en él pedía ser observado. Su traje de un negro sumamente oscuro combinado con su ahora oscuro cabello no hacia más que emitir señales de advertencia.

—Tsuna, pudiste al menos escoger un _colore_ _deferente_ de camisa—habló Reborn aun observándolo mientras se calzaba los zapatos— ¿Eres así de molesto _per il_ futuro?—preguntó haciendo que con sus palabras detuviera sus manos a punto de anudar los cordones.

Tsuna se fijó en su tutor, le regaló una sonrisa maliciosa—_non _tienes idea Reborn—se burló volviendo a su acción anterior.

— ¿_Pensi_ salir así?—interrogó nuevamente al ver a su alumno dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Ya lo abras _notato_ Reborn, que _non_ pienso quedarme encerrado _in qualche vicina base _hasta el _prossimo _encuentro entre los _rappresentanti_ —volteó en dirección al Hitman—además estoy mas que seguro que _mio_ _aspetto_, aunque no puede pasar _inosservato_, _non portano _a la idea de que_ io_ sea Sawada Tsunayoshi—agregó sonriendo sutilmente

—Estas demasiado confiado Tsuna—sonrió el pequeño bebé.

—Reconócetelo a ti mismo—seguido de esto el joven jefe salió del lugar en dirección a la pequeña ciudad de Namimori.

* * *

><p>Hibari continuo peinando la zona, había oído rumores de que una <em>"manada"<em> de delincuentes se encontraba levantando caos por los alrededores.

—Herbívoros—susurró observando la lejanía oscura. Le molestaban las manadas, y aquello era de conocimiento público, el simple hecho de que tantos herbívoros se juntaran en un grupo, era tonto. Los carnívoros en cambio, le molestaban menos. ¿Por qué?, los carnívoros no están en manadas cerca de otros carnívoros, y él siendo de esta parte de la cadena alimenticia era evitado por carnívoros inexistentes en la zona. Tal vez por eso no le molestaban mucho los carnívoros. Sin ninguno que amenazara su posición era entendible el no sentirse amenazado. Adelheid era una de los pocos carnívoros que podía entretenerlo un poco. Guao, otra razón mas de por que odiaba a los herbívoros, eran débiles como nadie mas, solo servían para molerlos a golpes y nada mas. Claro que la chica de Shimone no le era amenazante. Ella era omnívora al igual que Sawada Tsunayoshi. Aunque Tsunayoshi se le asemejaba más como un herbívoro con colmillos y garras, algo parecido a su erizo. Este demostraba lo contrario cada vez que se presentaba la situación, cuando el de peinado de piña de Kokuyou Land por ejemplo. Para él aquel inútil no era más ni menos que eso. Solo un herbívoro mas que no se podía defender. Con Rokudo Mukuro supo que Tsunayoshi era más que un simple herbívoro. Después cuando sucedió la pelea contra el mono, Xanxus (un carnívoro con aires de rey) los deseos de pelear contra Sawada se presentaron, claro no tanto como cuando fueron expuestos al futuro. Sus deseos siguieron aumentando. La pelea de la sucesión por una promesa de Vongola primo y Cozart solo sirvió para que el que seria el actual líder de Vongola elevara su fuerza como líder.

Y ahora con la lucha de los representantes de por medio se le había presentado la oportunidad de pelear contra una de las personas de las cuales deseaba realmente ver muerto. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Con su mirada platinada observó nuevamente la zona, encontrándola segura. Acomodó sus tonfas cerca de una pared de ladrillos, se encontraba en un callejón que era iluminado por la débil luz de una lámpara, ningún problema para él si de buscar un lugar de descanso se trataba, apoyó su espalda contra la pared dejándose deslizar hasta el suelo. Cerró sus ojos ya seguro de tener sus tonfas cerca.

—Hibari~Hibari—se escuchó de repente el llamado del pequeño canario del guardián de la nube. En respuesta el presidente de disciplina escolar solo bostezo. El ave descendió hasta él hasta posarse sobre la cabeza de Hibari.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos de profundo silencio hasta que el sonido de unos pasos lo hizo retomar la guardia, permaneció con los ojos cerrados esperando a su presa. Si, por que cualquiera que pasease por allí cuando el sol se hubiera ocultado ya no se salvaría de sus golpes.

* * *

><p>Caminó con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. Sin duda Namimori era bella en el futuro, al igual que lo era ahora en ese pasado. Las calles iluminas por altos faroles y luces de colores de los diferentes puestos. Niños jugando y gritando de alegría cerca de sus padres que sonreían por la alegría de ellos. Chicas jóvenes que miraban con regocijo atreves de una vitrina las nuevas tendencias u objetos de su interés. Sonrió al ver la tienda de artículos deportivos cerca de una tienda de lo para normal.<p>

Siguió sin cambiar su curso. Despacio y elegante al caminar no prestó atención a las miradas que causaba con su presencia. Las mujeres le miraban con asombro y algo parecido al deseo, mas fueron ignoradas sin intención de ser grosero con su actitud. Su atención acabo repentinamente al final del distrito, donde la presencia de uno de sus guardianes se sentía hasta en el aire.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a un callejón, donde el pequeño batir de unas frenéticas alas se escucharon sobre un leve eco. Se detuvo un momento. Detalló cada rasgo del lugar a como venia siendo costumbre, ningún posible ataque mas que él del presente. El talón de sus zapatos emitió un leve resonar producido a propósito por él. Anunció su llegada con aquel leve acto. Solo para no tomar desprevenido a esa persona. La leve luz de una lámpara dejó ver sobre el suelo a un joven de cabellos negro y claro perfil. Su guardián de la nube se encontraba inquieto.

—Los herbívoros no tiene que estar a estas horas en esta zona—hablo Hibari abriendo sus ojos y seguido poniéndose de pie.

Por un momento pareció haberse sorprendido. El brillo que adquirieron los ojos platinos de él mas joven lo llevaron a estudiarlo más a fondo. En su futuro Hibari se había mantenido tal cual a pesar del tiempo, su rostro se mostraba maduro, si, había ganado altura, sí, su voz ya no era la de un adolescente, sí. ¿Por qué pensaba que en él futuro no había cambiado? En su futuro Hibari seguía siendo quien era: Hibari, un joven con una frase singular, poco cliché y muy original.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte—le anunció el chico trayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió maravillado. Si, esa frase sin duda a nadie mas pudo habérselo ocurrido.

—_Mi scuso_—Hablo entonces en italiano, evitando con destreza un golpe de tonfas—_giovani_, me he perdido de camino al hotel donde me hospedo—mintió, sabia que al hablar un idioma diferente obligaría a Hibari sin presión a concentrarse.

El guardián bajo sus tonfas mientras estudiaba al mayor.

—No encuentro _possibile_ que un _Nonno_ como tú se pierda en_ una piccola città_ como Namimori.

Buen punto, se dijo mentalmente Tsuna, un poco asombrado por la perfecta pronunciación italiana que mantenía Hibari con él.

—_Young_—hablo nuevamente esta vez ignorando él hecho de que el joven parecía aun mas molesto— ¿Podrías _mostrare_ el camino?

Hibari le miro interrogante, haciendo que Tsuna se pensara si lo estaría al menos tomando en cuenta.

—Herbívoro bastardo—dijo entonces en su idioma levantando sus tonfas frente a él tomando posición de pelea.

—_Enserio esta molesto por el hecho de que Dino tuviera que 'rescatarlo' de Mammon, y haber cedido por voluntad propia su propio reloj de Jefe—_saltó hacia atrás dejando sus pensamientos de lado, Hibari corrió con velocidad hacia él llevándolo al final del callejón y con esto obligándolo a atacar. Tsuna no cedió, no pretendía luchar contra el guardián, menos sabiendo que el que estaría en desventaja no seria él mismo.

—_Young…—_le hablo en forma de advertencia tratando de alejar sus propios reflejos de la pequeña riña—Podrías lamentar esto—tomo cada una de las tonfas con sus manos desnudas arrebatándoselas de improviso y tirándolas en el aire—te doy una _opzione_ –hizo un pequeño derrape sobre su pie derecho tratándolo al tiempo de tumbar con el izquierdo, Hibari saltó la patada esquivándola por inercia, miro el cielo nocturno en busca de sus tonfas, al no encontrarlas dirigió su enojo de nuevo al hombre mestizo—he, muéstrame el camino por _la buona_…—la joven alondra roso con su puño la mejilla del mayor, su intento por tumbarlo fracaso cuando se hubo dado cuenta de su situación, su peso contra el frio y húmedo suelo de la callejuela, más uno adicional que pertenecía a la otra persona—entonces por las malas será.

Tsuna tenia su mano derecha haciendo presión sobre la cabeza del guardián, su rodilla la mantenía sobre su pequeña espalda intentando no dejarle ir todo su peso encima, su mano izquierda se fue a labor en cuanto Hibari intento forcejear, atrapando las muñecas del menor con su mano antes libre. Hibari jimio de frustración.

—Bájate de una vez—hablo contra su cara al suelo al mayor—no acepto mi derrota—y Tsuna lo dejo libre acomodándose su traje con mesura.

Hibari acomodo su banda de disciplina escolar sobre su Gakuran y miro al terminar su acto al mayor con un sentimiento cercano al odio. Un solo pensamiento paso por la mente de Tsuna, "_Hibari no podía tener el orgullo más herido"_

* * *

><p>Su camino al hotel fue silencioso, el aire se notaba algo tenso por parte de Hibari, quien parecía no querer dar su mano a torcer después de que Tsuna (quien aun no mencionaba su nombre) se disculpara humildemente por su actitud.<p>

Le miró detallando sus rasgos de adulto, el aura de este hombre sin duda le era familiar, mas estaba seguro de no haber conocido antes a un tipo con cabello negro, ojos color miel de descendencia mestiza, por que claro este tipo mantenía rasgos japoneses mas acentuados que los del lado italiano.

Detuvo su andar en cuanto su acompañante lo hizo.

—Es aquí—le dijo volteando a su dirección.

En respuesta Hibari estiro sus manos hacia él pidiendo sus tonfas, ya que el hombre las había tomado obligándolo con eso a mostrarle el camino, sin duda ese bastardo inútil deseaba morir profundamente.

Tsuna le sonrió entrecerrando con suficiencia sus ojos.

—Oh, es _vero_/cierto—de la nada dirigió con su mano izquierda una de las tonfas al mentón de Hibari, deteniéndolo hasta tocarlo con ligereza, con el arma le elevo el rostro hacia el de él mismo, acerco sus pasos al cuerpo del menor dejando que unos pocos centímetros les separaran—_Grazie_ eres un _giovane affascinante_—susurro con levedad—_Ciao_, Kyouya—se despidió de él soltándole las tonfas en las manos de manera rápida.

Para cuando Hibari hubo reaccionado él ya había ingresado al hotel.

Sin duda alguna ese tipo lo conocía, no lo consideraba cercano, y le pareció incorrecto que le llamara por su nombre de pila de aquella forma y de buenas a primera.

—Bastardo—habló al aire dando vuelta sobre sus pasos, ya aria investigar al vicepresidente sobre aquel tipo que sabia su nombre sin él tan siquiera haberse presentado—Herbívoros—y si alguien que lo viera por la calle valoraba en ese momento su vida mas le valía huir a corre viento.

* * *

><p>Cuando su alumno entro a la suite no espero verlo con la alegría bailando en sus ojos, Tsuna se veía menos hostil.<p>

—No te vez exasperado a pesar de estar en el pasado Tsuna—hablo sin quitarle la vista de encima, el joven Vongola lo paso de largo dirigiéndose al balcón mientras desanudaba su corbata.

—Seguro "tú" ya habrás puesto a Spanner, Shouichi y Gianini a arreglar la falla de la bazuca—cerro sus ojos sintiendo la brisa nocturna—y tampoco es que me desagrade ver rostros de antaño—sacó su saco de su cuerpo tirándolo a una de las mecedoras victorianas que reposaban sobre el balcón, la luna brillaba por su ausencia sobre el cielo nocturno—he pensado que ya que estoy aquí, debo asegurarme de que nada de lo que pase en este pasado dañe demasiado mi futuro.

Reborn tomo a León sobre su pequeña mano, su mascota acompañante tomo entonces la forma de un revolver de color verde.

El decimo jefe sonrió aun dándole la espalda—No hagas eso Reborn… es un desperdicio de tiempo y balas—le aconsejo girando para darle la cara a su tutor.

—Tch, has tenido una pequeña riña con uno de tus guardianes—posó al camaleón sobre su fedora después de que este hubiese vuelto a su forma—y al parecer no le has tomado muy enserio.

—Tu siempre en todo Reborn—sus ojos dejaron de mostrar alegría.

—"_No dirás nada estúpido jefe…"_

Su memoria le llevo a su tiempo actual, donde el tutor asesino le advertía sobre las bases de su reciente misión. Reborn recostado sobre una cama blanca, tapado con una sábana del mismo color daba con su aspecto inmóvil y sus ojos cerrados, la perspectiva de estar muerto.

—"_Nunca podrías enterarte Reborn…—_Le bromeo con seriedad, observándolo desde su altura. La culpa pintaba su rostro envolviéndolo en profunda tristeza."

—"_Yo siempre estoy en todo Tsuna."_

"El joven líder salió del cuarto que él mismo había mandado a construir especialmente para Reborn, una enorme habitación blanca llena de equipo medico_—Trata de no morir en mi ausencia" _

—"_No te daré ese placer."_

Se maldijo al tener esos recuerdos tristes, miro a Reborn fijamente quien también le veía igual, Reborn no moriría, se lo había prometido y él contaba con que cumpliera su palabra.

—No puedo sacarme de la cabeza que tu accidente con la bazuca de los diez años es solo una escusa para que hagas algo grande…—dijo el pequeño asesino sin parar de mirarlo.

Tsuna meneo la cabeza soltando una leve risa.

—Me has descubierto—dijo en son de broma mientras levantaba las manos—me he disparado con una bazuca descompuesta, que en vez de mandarme al futuro me envió al pasado y claro, lo hice solo por el placer de ver a quien fue mi amante hace nueve años—sus ojos alegres brillaron ante sus propias palabras—otra cosa mas, estoy aquí por que me enviaste, pensar que me atraparías con las manos en la masa, cual chef molesto con el comensal escupiendo la carne en plan de venganza—sus ojos adoptaron seriedad, aun fijos a los del Hitman—imposible que tú, quien me ha prohibido intervenir con el tiempo me permita tan siquiera pensar en cambiar el curso de los eventos.

—_Che_—Reborn se molesto, seguro que era mejor desconfiar de si mismo por el mismo hecho de que siendo él, pensaría en tratar de engañarse en otra línea de tiempo—es imposible que tenga un alumno como tú.

Salió de la suite por la ventana, Tsuna se dirigió a su cama, desplazo los doseles oscuros que la rodeaban y se tumbo en esta boca abajo, suspiro apretando con sus manos las sabanas de seda del lecho.

—Nunca hagas una promesa frente a la sangre Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi—se dijo girando, cerró sus ojos dejando que el cansancio lo tumbara con premura a un profundo letargo.

—"_Boss—_giro sobre sus pasos al escuchar como su joven guardián de la niebla le llamaba desde los jardines del castillo de Varia"

—"_Crhome—_le saludo en cuanto le tuvo cerca_— ¿Donde esta Mukuro?—_pregunto al saber que quien debería estar allí era su otro guardián y no ella. La observo rápidamente, la chica había asistido formal, con su traje de dama en blanco y negro, su tridente a la mano y el cabello suelto de forma agraciada."

—"_Él a enfermado por estar cerca de Fran-san, me eh ofrecido a acompañar a Boss si él me lo permitía—_inclino su cabeza ante Tsuna quien solo pudo sonreír."

—"_Mantente cerca de mí, hoy Xanxus parece estar de tan buen humor como para querer tener un lucha—_Chrome asintió siguiéndolo de cerca hacia el interior del castillo."

—"_Boss—_le llamo pasado un corto tiempo con su voz ligera y suave—_el guardián de la Nube,… Hibari-san—_ella bajo la cabeza al no saber como continuar, su atención paro entonces sobre su arma."

—"_Él está bien Crhome, no te preocupes…. —_respondió intuyendo a lo que se refería."

—"_Y usted Boss, ¿esta bien?—_pregunto preocupada"

En respuesta le regalo una sonrisa melancólica.

—"_A pesar de todo, Crhome, he conseguido no perder mucho—_ la tomo por su pequeña mano jalándola hasta que esta estuvo a su lado—"_aquí es mas seguro_"—explico con voz cantarina mientras la hacia abrazar el tronco de su brazo izquierdo—"_después de ajustar cuentas con Varia te llevare al lugar que mas desees"_

—"_Boss"_

Amaneció y con la salida del sol Tsuna despertó, se estiro en su cama, bostezo desperezándose. Por la noche no se había levantado ya a cambiarse la ropa por una más cómoda a causa de eso la hebilla de su cinto le había molestado y dejado una marca sobre su abdomen.

Se restregó los ojos suavemente. Miro el reloj notando enseguida lo temprano que aun era. Aun en su mente guardaba los momentos en que se despertaba tarde y por consecuente Reborn lo despertaba con una patada en la cabeza, un disparo, una bomba o le que fuera para despertarlo de la manera mas espartana posible. Gracias al cielo que su reloj interno se había ajustado después de tanto sadismo, si no, no quería ni pensar lo que su tutor hubiera hecho solo para seguir jodiendo le su existencia. Que hermosos y para nada gratos recuerdos. Tomo de las gavetas que estaban junto a su cama un cambio de ropa sin repasar siquiera en el aspecto del lugar.

Restregó bajo la ducha de agua fría su aun negra cabellera, hasta no haber otra lucha de representantes no desteñiría su pelo, había decidido que mejor no ser reconocido aun era una muy buena táctica para darse a la labor de búsqueda.

Cuando hubo hablado con Reborn la noche anterior, en realidad no estaba siendo totalmente sardónico, parte de su declaración era cierta. El disparo de la bazuca no había sido accidentado, el que Gianini y Shoichi le apuntaran estaba previsto, la estructura del arma de Lambo había sido modificada a placer por un muy reconocido científico, Reborn había logrado armar un plan rápidamente en menos de catorce horas. Estaba seguro de que su "yo" pasado estaría ahora en su habitación sumido en un profundo y temporal estado de letargo. Sus guardianes quizá demasiado preocupados al no saber a quien acudir, y con Reborn fuera de combate, la única opción que les quedaba como medida desesperada era acudir al líder de la CEDEF.

* * *

><p>Con las muñecas levemente vendadas al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo, y estas mismas escondidas bajo el uniforme del comité de disciplina, Hibari Kyouya miraba desde el techo de la escuela (donde en una ocasión tuvo un encuentro con Adelheid) la entrada del centro educativo, un grupo de herbívoros, discutía fervientemente algún tema desconocido para él, Sawada Tsunayoshi quien debería estar en esa pequeña mañana brillaba por su ausencia.<p>

Tenia un leve interés desde que se hubo percatado de que el aura que emitía él tipo que lo abordo por la noche se parecía en sobre manera a la del el líder de Vongola, algo raro, pues era al único que conocía que guardaba ese tipo de energía.

El timbre del inicio de clase anuncio el comienzo de estas, y con esto Hibari decidió bajar a descansar en la recepción de su comité.

* * *

><p>— ¡Esto es confuso al EXTREMO!—grito Ryouhei a los otros guardianes que le acompañaban sobre el edificio mientras hacia sombra.<p>

—Tsuna seguirá siendo el líder de mi grupo de representantes—hablo con su pequeña voz Reborn quien les acompañaba.

—Reborn-san, el décimo se encuentra bien ¿verdad?

—El del futuro parece llevarlo bien hasta ahora, con Dame-Tsuna es otra cuestión, no guardamos algún tipo de comunicación… y aun no se sabe que falla pudo ocasionar el error de la bazuca—Explico tratando de ser breve.

—Pero Sawada es Sawada al extremo ¿no?

—A si es, Dame-Tsuna solo a madurado un poco.

—Décimo debe estar bien, yo soy su mano derecha después de todo—hablo encendiendo un cigarro de manera nerviosa.

—Maa~Maa—trato de calmar los animos Yamamoto—seguro que todos nosotros estaremos buscando la forma de devolverlo a nosotros.

— ¡Hablar al EXTREMO así de nosotros mismo me marea al EXTREMO!—grito dando puños al aire— ¡si Sawada explicara exactamente lo que sucedió de una manera extremadamente sencilla todo seria fácil al Extremo!

—Esta mañana ah sido visitado por los mejores técnicos de Vongola junto con alguno miembros de la _famiglia _Bobino…—explico el tutor a sueldo.

—Reborn-san seguro ya sabrá tener una solución a nuestro pequeño problema—habló Gokudera tirando la colilla de su cigarro al suelo—no me molesta que el décimo sea mas maduro, pero seguro que nuestro décimo estará entrando en pánico…—explico dejando en claro que siempre le seria fiel como mano derecha a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

—Maa~Maa, es seguro que Gokudera conoce bien a Tsuna, pero sin duda él tiene que estar bien, después de todo estamos hablando de nuestro amigo.

— ¡Dirígete con mas respeto hacia el décimo friki del beisbol!

—Seguro que regresara bien ¡al EXTREMO!

— ¿Quién regresara bien?

Pregunto una voz profunda pillando a todos por sorpresa.

— ¡Décimo!/ ¡Tsuna!/ ¡Sawada!—gritaron los tres guardianes a la vez mirando en dirección de la voz.

Sus rostros lucieron aun mas sorprendidos. Tsuna, jefe de Vongola entera tenia su cabello oscuro como la noche misma, sus ojos suaves y serios a la vez, con su imponente presencia siendo ocultada bajo un traje negro, camisa roja y con saco del mismo color que el traje. Su camisa desacomodada por el cuello, y la corbata negra alrededor de su mano izquierda, parado junto a la cisterna que ocupaba la parte más alta del edificio, parecía otro hombre con solo teñir su cabello. Seguros de no haberlo reconocido si no fuera por que lo hubieran escuchado el día anterior lo hubieran confundido con nadie más.

—He venido de visita a Namimori media, y he querido verlos a ustedes también chicos—una alegre sonrisa surco su rostro.

—Sawada esta extremadamente cambiado… más que ayer.

—Se supone que debo pasar por otro Onii-san

—Décimo luce genial—dijo Gokudera con asombro y profunda admiración, sus ojos brillando de alegría con la expectativa de que ese hombre los lideraría en un futuro.

—Tsuna, debes sentirte reprimido con ese traje—Yamamoto le miro con asombro tallando por inercia las heridas de los nudillos de sus manos.

—Me he acostumbrado a cargar con esto en innumerables ocasiones—soltó una risa suave mientras bajaba de un salto hasta ellos—y ya que estoy aquí he pensado en hacer un juego con ustedes como participantes,—aquello llamo la atención del pequeño Hitman quien le miro con diversión igual—esta mañana han venido mecánicos de Vongola y de la familia Bovino, y me ha resultado estresante recordar sucesos del futuro, pero—dijo mientras levantaba su dedo índice de la mano derecha e izquierda hacia el cielo—gracias a esto e recordado que en el futuro nuestra hermosa guardiana de la niebla Crhome, tiene una ilusión muy grande, de ver una hermosa planta que solo florece tres mil seiscientos sesenta y cinco días después de ser plantada, el juego consiste en ¿quien será el primero en encontrar dicha flor?, pues solo crece en los espesos bosques de la montaña de la muerte… donde solo nos llevo Reborn como entrenamiento—explico mirando al bebé quien de repente había cambiado su traje por el disfraz de un viejo sabio.

— ¿Are? —silbo Reborn mientras sonreía—y ¿Cómo se llama esa planta Tsuna?

—Cierto—golpeo con su puño derecho la palma de su mano izquierda suavemente mientras abría sus ojos con asombro—lo he olvidado.

Yamamoto rio divertido mientras Gokudera le miraba con asombro. Ryouhei grito al Extremo mientras le explicaba como Gokudera le dijo que anotara las cosas importantes para no olvidarlas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta Onii-san—agradeció con una sonrisa—pero si recuerdo como debe de ser esa planta.

— ¡Entonces la encontraremos Décimo!

—Solo dinos como es—pidió Yamamoto mientras le miraba con sumo interés—iremos a esa montaña

—Esperen un momento—hablo el sabio Reborn— ¿Qué ganara tu familia con esto?

—Yo no necesito nada Décimo, el saber que eso es lo que desea me basta

—Maa~Maa, si, no hace falta que nos recompense, además suena divertido, podremos pasar tiempo con Tsuna y conocer algo de él

—Eso es cierto al extremo, quiero saber que tan fuerte es Sawada en el futuro.

—Chicos, no se emocionen tanto—les serenó.

Se dio cuenta entonces de aquella tiempos de su juventud, donde Reborn imponía las reglas a su placer y los hacia participar en juegos sádicos donde antes Yamamoto creía, o intentaba creer que eran simple juegos inocentes. En su mundo todo había cambiado, su preciado tiempo con la familia eran los momentos mas esperados en toda la semana, una que se daba después de la cena del comienzo de fin de semana, en ocasiones él y sus demás guardianes acompañaban a Yamamoto a ver algún partido de beisbol, Ryouhei los hacia correr por la mañana de un sábado a tempranas horas, algo que se relacionaba con tener un cuerpo sano. Gokudera en ocasiones los hacia ir al medio día a observar las nuevas revistas de los UMAS, sus ojos brillaban por comprar alguna de ellas, pero se abstenía mientras se hablaba así mismo, "Como buena mano derecha debes saber llevar esto" y seguido gritaba "Décimo, vallamos a la nueva atracción de Italia", el fin de semana sin duda era especial… excepto cuando el trabajo y los deberes se imponían ante todo.

—"_Herbívoros dejen de andar por el mundo sin preocupaciones… la base Vongola en Sicilia a sido amenazada…"_

A Hibari en ocasiones se le consideraba como el homicida de los fines de semana, bueno, solo Hayato y Lambo lo consideraban como tal.

—"_No se preocupe décimo, esto también es importante para nosotros"_

—"_Maa, Gokudera tiene razón Tsuna, si la familia esta en peligro es nuestro deber colaborar…"_

—"_Boss, Mukuro-sama esta esperándonos allá, me ha dicho que Kokuyo le apoyara de momento…"_

—"_Gracias chicos, Lambo, quedas a cargo del progreso de esta misión, desde la base central distribuye el informe…."_

—"_Enseguida Décimo Vongola…"_

–"_Lambo, solo dime Tsuna…"_

—"_Tsuna...Nii"_

—"_Hibari..."_

—"_No intentes imponerte herbívoro."_

—"_Hehe, solo te iba a pedir que te fueras con cuidado"_

—Entonces Tsuna…—interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos Reborn

—Es una planta que alcanza un metro y medio de radio, —explico intentando que no se notara su falta de atención, y el como, por intuición había deducido a que se refería Reborn— se extiende por el suelo, y su altura pasa los dos metros, en su centro se forma un pequeño capullo que después de brotar, al secarse la flor, queda una semilla de quince centímetros…

—la flor debe ser enorme al extremo, Sawada.

—No Onii-san, te equivocas, la flor mide treinta centímetros de diámetro por quince de altura, muy pequeña en comparación con la planta. Lo que buscaremos en si es la semilla.

— ¿Décimo la ha visto alguna vez?

—Solo en un libro de botánica con bocetos a carbón.

— ¿Tsuna, que tan importantes es la flor para Chrome?—sonrió Yamamoto

—Ella no desea morir sin a verla visto… es muy importante.

—"_Si lograra conseguir esta flor Chrome...—_hablo a su guardiana que estaba acomodada aun lado de el en la biblioteca, señalo dicha flor bocetada a carbón en el libro de botánica que sostenía sobre su mano izquierda—_"¿me prometerías…solo una cosa?_

—"_Si Boss la consiguiera, cualquier cosa que él me pidiera, seria nada comparado con esta flor"—_señalo dicha planta con una sonrisa.

—"_Si tan valiosa es para ti, la conseguiré a cambio de que no te permitas morir… no hasta que yo lo haga primero…"_

—"_Boss, no es necesario hacerme prometer algo así por esa flor, aun sin ella, yo he prometido estar a su lado el tiempo que usted me lo permita…"_

—"_A pesar de eso Chrome…—_la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola sobre el banco mas hacia él—_"Quiero compensarte por el tiempo que nos has compartido a todos nosotros"—_le beso la frente haciéndola sonreír y sonrojar.

—

—"_Kyouya, ¿tienes la investigación que te pedí?—_pregunto entrando a la sala donde el guardián de la nube se encontraba descansando sobre uno de los oscuros muebles del lugar con un portátil sobre sus piernas, dicha sala: lujosa, cortinas de seda blancas bordadas, con forros negros y encajes a los bordes inferiores de color dorado, el suelo acolchado por una alfombra roja, con muebles de terciopelo rojo y madera de cedro negro.

—"_¿La de esa tonta flor?"—_cuestiono cerrando el portátil mientras lo dejaba sobre una pequeña mesa del lugar, seguido acomodo sus manos tras su cabeza y cerro los ojos.

—"_se parece un poco a ti"—_dijo sonriendo mientras desamarraba el listón de lino negro que tenia alrededor de la camisa de seda roja, descalzo sus zapatos de tacón bajo en color negro haciéndolas aun lado mientras se acercaba a Hibari de forma lenta.

—"_¿La flor?—_pregunto un poco molesto, observando como desabotonaba el chaleco de forro, de color negro surcado con delgadas francas delgadas grises, parecidas a la plata, esta en combinación con el pantalón de traje.

—"_La flor…" —_afirmo—"_es muy difícil encontrar información sobre ti"—_llego hasta ély bajo hasta estar arrodillado a su lado, en comparación, Tsuna había adquirido suficiente altura como para imponerse ante los mas altos y bajos, el tiempo le había favorecido, obsequiándole huesos mas largos en comparación con su juventud, tomo por la cabeza a Hibari, e inclinándose levemente le beso la frente haciéndolo abrir sus ojos de gris metálico, en forma amenazante. Lo repaso con la vista, la yucata abierta que llevaba encima de color negro y rojo, con alondras pintadas sobre las ramas de un cerezo, parecían en cierta forma contrastar con su traje. Alzo sus cejas divertido.

—"_Cierto que quieres morir Herbívoro…"—_Tsuna corto sus palabras besándolo en los labios con suavidad.

—"_Es verdad"—_Hablo contra su boca sabiéndolo provocar de forma ansiada—_"Pero no ahora ni en este lugar"—_le beso entonces de manera profunda llevándose a Hibari hasta el suelo alfombrado.

Hibari quedo sobre su pecho, imponiéndole la velocidad del beso, profundizándolo, Tsuna en cambio lo apego a su cuerpo sosteniéndolo con la mano izquierda por el lado derecho de su cadera y con su mano derecha jalándolo por la nuca hasta él.

—"_Entonces… ¿Encontraste algo?"—_interrumpió el beso haciendo que el guardián frunciera el ceño.

—"_Estúpido herbívoro, esto te costara mas que un simple beso…"_

Ok, no es que hubiera vuelto al pasado por la flor, en parte lo hacia por que se le presento la opción, se lo debía a Crhome… y a Kyouya.

—"_Tienes los datos…"—_le dijo acomódense la Yucata negra alisándola hacia abajo—"_Te morderé hasta la muerte si no la traes"_

Tsuna solo pudo sonreír en aquella ocasión como respuesta, mientras se subía la cremallera de su pantalón y abotonaba los cuatro últimos botones de su camisa de siete ojales.

Kyouya le lanzo una caja de Kleneex. Tsuna la tomo al vuelo. Ambos se retaron con la mirada. Tsuna sonrió soltando la caja sobre la mesa más cercana a él. Ver a Kyouya sonrojarse de forma leve sin duda era su adicción.

—_Herbívoro…—_amenazo con voz cortada mientras tomaba sus tonfas—_Te morderé hasta la muerte…—_le amenazo, sus mejillas ahora medio tono mas rosados.

Tsuna tomó su chaleco y su cinto de lino negro de forma rápida hacia su ruta de escape: la puerta de la sala. Hibari se había molestado. Tsuna había lamido de manera sensual su mano derecha, con la cual había ejecutado cierto acto que lo implicaba a él como guardián de la nube.

—Los recompensare, —hablo de pronto a sus jóvenes guardianes—no les diré como, ustedes sabrán cuando lo haga.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa, Reborn ahora vestía un traje de explorador con león a la espalda en forma de una ligera mochila.

—En marcha, operación juego: encontremos el obsequio de Chrome, dará comienzo en una hora, nos veremos a las afueras de Kokuyo Land—Hablo Reborn con su pequeña voz—Estas de acuerdo ¿Tsuna?

—Aun es temprano chicos, esto sirve si nos encontramos un enemigo en hora de batalla de representantes no habrá muchos edificios que destruir—sonrió el capo con diversión—esto será divertido, hace tiempo que quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes—para cuando lo noto ya lo había dicho, sus guardianes les miraban con asombro.

—Es que en el futuro décimo, ¿no estamos con usted?—inquirió Gokudera elevando con leve abatimiento sus cejas.

—Es así ¿Tsuna?—pregunto Yamamoto, sus ojos en cambio, parecía molesto consigo mismo, bajo la mirada al suelo, demostrando a su líder que se creía culpable.

El negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces Sawada…

—Ustedes son los mejores chicos, —respondió sonriéndoles, esta vez la alegría iluminaba sus ojos, su rostro completo, sus tres jóvenes guardianes fueron absorbidos por aquella alegría sonriéndole en repuesta a su líder—me atrevo a decir, que ustedes están en todo tiempo, malos y buenos momentos.

—Décimo es grandioso—brillaron los verdes ojos de Gokudera, de pura felicidad.

—Tsuna—sonrió Yamamoto en cambio, llevando su mano derecha tras su nuca, tallándola por lo avergonzado que se sentía.

—Sawada es extremo—dijo bajo y asombrado, haciendo que con aquello los presentes le miraran sorprendidos. Rieron después de eso, haciendo sonrojar a Ryouhei al explicarle que él siempre grita cuando dice "extremo", y en cambio en ese momento fue tan dócil al hablar, que los tomo por sorpresa.

—Bien, todos a prepararse, nos espera una ardua jornada—hablo Reborn acomodándose su fedora y saltando al hombro de Yamamoto.

—Bebé—la voz de Hibari sonó por toda la terraza, llevando en el aire la advertencia de una pelea– ¿Quien es ese y que hace en Namimori media?—pregunto mirando en la dirección de Tsuna.

— ¡No insultes de esa forma a Décimo!—grito el huracán bombardero sacando de sus ropas dinamitas "de bolsillo"—discúlpate.

—Hayato—Hibari y Reborn no se sorprendieron, los guardianes restantes en cambio se paralizaron—es culpa mia, Hayato, debo ser yo quien se marche de aquí.

—Wow—sonrió sacando sus tonfas—_Parle _Japonés–frunció el ceño al decir aquello

—_Non_ me cuestionaste si lo hacia, o _non_, tu en cambio lo diste por sentado anoche, Kyouya—camino en asecho del guardián de la nube, dejando a los tres mas jóvenes sin aire.

— ¿Quien eres?, esta contra las reglas, la visita de cualquier persona que no sea estudiante de esta escuela—Hibari no retrocedió, en cambio se mostro en acecho también.

—Soy un exestudiante de Namimori media, Kyouya—le explico mas cerca, sus manos por dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón—tu debes saberlo… estudiamos juntos.

—Deja de tomarte tantas libertades con migo herbívoro—le ataco un doble golpe de tonfas, Tsuna lo esquivo sin ninguna dificultad, su atacante aumento la velocidad y fuerza en su ataque, esta vez soltando las cadenas de sus tonfas, comenzó por girarlas—no hay forma de que puedas demostrar que fuiste estudiante…—giro sobre si mismo atacando con la punta de las cadenas, por poco pasaron rozando cada lado de su rostro, cerca de las orejas de Tsuna. Hibari regreso las cadenas al interior de su arma y continúo atacando con las tonfas, siendo erradas en todo momento.

—Hay forma—respondió doblando su abdomen levemente y mirando alrededor a los presentes, quienes no sabían como intervenir—soy Sawada Tsunayoshi…—saco por inercia su mano derecha de su pantalón al momento de buscar apoyo sobre sus piernas.

Hibari se detuvo cerca del rostro del mayor—es imposible—sonrió—ese herbívoro es muy bajo y es castaño…—siguió atacando—además no tienes el anillo de Vongola—observo entonces la mano derecha del llamado "Sawada", captando solo una franja gruesa en forma de argolla alrededor de su dedo corazón.

—Lo tengo Kyouya, pero no puedo mostrarlo.

Fue entonces que lo detuvo con una rápida patada en el estomago mandándolo al suelo. Todo aquello sin sudar un poco.

—_Che, ¿_porque no, Tsuna?—pregunto Reborn en italiano saltando a su hombro.

—Solo tu Reborn, pero nadie más debe saberlo—respondió en el mismo idioma.

Tsuna le pidió que bajara de su hombro después de explicarle lo pedido, volteo hacia sus guardianes quienes veían extraño que el presidente de disciplina no se levantara del suelo aun.

—Sawada lo dejo KO

—Como era de esperarse de décimo.

—Hahaha, No quisiera ser él

Los tres se acercaron al capo del futuro mirándole en espera de una orden.

—yo lo llevare a la enfermería, ustedes adelántense chicos—le pidió a los guardianes—Reborn, te alcanzo mas tarde.

Giro de vuelta hacia Hibari, y lo tomo en brazos echándolo como bulto sobre su hombro.

—Nos vemos luego chicos…

Se despidieron, Gokudera no alego, Ryouhei solo grito un Extremo hasta luego, Yamamoto soltó en risas, mientras decía algo "como un día de campo".

—No le aras nada ¿verdad?

Reborn lo miro antes de partir, esperando una respuesta inmediata.

—No podría—camino hacia la reclínela de las escaleras de la terraza.

—No me refiero a heridas Tsuna…—bajo su fedora ocultando con la sombra su sonrisa.

—No se entonces que te refieres…—bajo sin mostrar esfuerzo al cargar un peso extra ajeno a él.

Reborn, se marcho.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Notas Break:

¡Ciao!

Aquí, yo de nuevo, antes que nada, ¡gracias a los hermosos review que dejaron!, por leer y poner a favoritos también, me hace ilusión y me da mucha alegría leerlos.

Después de hacer investi**g**aciones, y t**ra**duc**ci**ones de esp**a**ñol a italiano, por fin eh logrado terminar el **s**egundo ca**p**itul**o**. Hehe, siento mucho habe**r** tardado en esta actua**l**ización, per**o** no **s**iempre **c**uent**o** con el tie**m**po sufici**ent**e p**ar**a pasar por un c**i**ber café para subir algún d**o**cumento a internet. En mi ca**s**a no se cuenta con internet, y el ordenador que utilizo para escribir no es mio, Hahaha, no son excusas, solo lo menciono, para que sepan que no actualizare muy seguido, como notaran este cap**.**, se llevo su tiempo, además como la historia sigue casi de cerca el avance del manga de Katekyo, pues se hicieron arreglos. Espero me disculpen las faltas ortográficas, de las cuales creo no son mucha, habrán notado que aparecen parte, pequeñas palabras en italiano, esto se debe a que decidí que era mejor solo poner cortas frases en este idioma que entenderían con solo leer la oración, ya que poner dicha oración por completo en otro idioma, y poner su traducción seguidamente ocupa mucho espacio, cada oración que contiene italiano se supone debe interpretarse como si en realidad se estuviera leyendo por completo en ese idioma. Me decidí por Tsuna-Hibari, después de que se decidió que fuera Yaoi la historia, he puesto vistazos al futuro de Tsuna, donde se presenta alguna relación con el Hibari del futuro, habrán notado que esta historia esta en categoría: k, por esto en la escena donde se supone que Tsuna intima con Hibari no he sido muy explicita XD, me gustaría saber que tal les pareció en general esta continuación, ya que saberlo me anima a escribir y a no demorar tanto en subir el cap. , ¿les molesta que ahigan tantos recuerdos?, ¿no les gusta que haiga italiano? Igual los tomare en cuenta para un tercer cap.

Soy de la idea de que una relación tome su tiempo, las ideas de te veo y ya te quiero no me atraen demasiado, así que por favor, no desesperen, pese a todo Hibari y Tsuna estarán juntos como algo parecido a una pareja.

Nótese que a pesar de todo es completo 27/18, pronto explicare algunas cosas que parecen quedar sueltas. Ideas para el avance de esta historia son bien recibidas.

¿Por qué Tsuna no puede mostrar su anillo?, ¿Tsuna intentara algo con Kyouya después de dejarlo donde debiera?

Quien tenga una respuesta aproximada a estas preguntas tendrá por adelantado los sucesos del próximo capitulo. Al segundo y tercer rvw igual de importantes que el primero se los agrasdesco mucho, al tercero ya le daré una sorpresa.

Nos leemos pronto.

Esperando que comenten (con mucha alegría) y que la historia les agrade: Notas Break, de DiZereon.

¡Ciao!

03/03/2012


	3. Tsunayoshi Cap: III

—_**Como a una chica—**_

.

A: **—.Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction-net—**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del Manga-Anime/Shonen-Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y a su respectivo autor: Akira Amano; ―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: **—Como a una chica—**

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo-DiZereon

Pareja: 27/18 Sawada Tsunayoshi / Hibari Kyouya

Categoría: K (+16) Capitulo en particular: +18

Genero: Ficción, Ooc, AU.

—"_Recuerdos"—_

—_Che paranoico…_ni siquiera te estoy mirando_—_palabras cortas en italiano.

Resumen: Sawada Tsunayoshi Di Vongola ah venido del futuro tras una falla mecánica en su tiempo ¿?, donde Spanner, Gianini y Shoichi cometieron el error de apuntarle con una desgastada bazuca que creyeron inservible sin hacer antes las pruebas en otros sujetos. Ahora Tsunayoshi-Mayor-jefe de Vongola tendrá que arreglárselas para volver a su tiempo donde su "yo" joven se encuentra en estado de coma.

Cap. III: No muy buen momento para actuar de forma inmadura, Tsunayoshi, esta sumamente cabreado.

«««

Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Spoilers del Manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (sobre todo para aquellos que solo siguieron el anime)

Este capitulo contiene escenas que pueden catalogarse como —Mature—

«««

**Capitulo: III**

**Tsunayoshi**

Lo acomodo sobre el sofá de la recepción del comité disciplinario, levanto las manos de Hibari hasta ponerlas sobre su estomago, intentando ponerlo cómodo. No era raro que lo contemplara de aquella manera, sus ojos color miel, fijos en su rostro, piel tierna por sobre todo, sin duda virginal tierra intacta, le acarició las mejillas y le acomodo con lentitud su cabello negro hacia atrás, suave como a un lo recordaba, tenia tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que quería cambiar entre los dos. Se inclino sobre él besando sutilmente los parpados de Hibari, rozo con sus dedos su cuello y deslizo con calma sus labios hasta los del guardián de la nube, se apartó de él, notando a distancia la marca roja de lo que parecía ser sangre sobre su mejilla derecha. La lamio pese a no ser consiente si era de Hibari dicha sangre.

La puerta de la recepción se abrió dejando entrar al vicepresidente.

—Kyo-san…—Tsuna desapareció en un parpadeo, ocultándose bajo el escritorio de Hibari— ¡oh!—exclamo sorprendido—debe estar cansado—escucho los pasos del vicepresidente acercarse al escritorio, Tsuna no temió por si lo encontraba, de hecho se sintió estúpido al esconderse del amable Kusakabe—aquí están, los documentos que Kyo-san pidió que investigara—seguido se alejó de él, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose bajo llave le saco una risa.

Salió de bajo del escritorio, para cuando levanto la cabeza Hibari lo había devuelto al suelo, sobre su pecho el pie del guardián de la nube hacia presión para que no se levantase del lugar.

—Sera mejor que te comiences a explicar herbívoro bastardo.

Tsuna lo tomo por el talón y con agilidad lo tumbó al suelo apresándolo con su cuerpo a él, nadie le hacia estar sobre el suelo a menos que así lo deseara, cosa que solo sucedía cuando intimaba con su guardián.

—En tu lugar, pensaría dos veces antes de volverme a tirar de esa forma—un aura oscura le cubrió por completo, sus ojos fríos, inexpresivos.

No es que lo hubiera tomado desprevenido, Tsuna nunca era tomado desprevenido, aquel acto por parte de Hibari lo había visto venir, pero cuando salió de bajo del escritorio, un recuerdo le había asaltado.

—"_Se que estas allí Sawada Tsunayoshi"—_hablo con voz grave Rokudo Mukuro al otro lado de la puerta, Tsuna sentado sobre el frio suelo intentaba encontrar que de alguna forma su corazón dejara de doler.

—"_Creo que estoy muriendo… Mukuro"—_respondió sin darle permiso a que entrara después de que este se lo pidiera. El sonido de su voz se le antojo a Mukuro algo tristona.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a dicho guardián, con ropa llamativa, pantalón de cuero negro con delgadas cadenas de platas sobre el cinturón negro, una camisa de cuello ancho en color azul oscuro con estampados en diagonales (»/) color plateado, sobre esta cubriéndole hasta la pantorrilla un sobre todo negro. Cuando Mukuro miro en su dirección abrió los ojos mostrando la curiosidad que le picaba por saber su estado, camino hasta estar a su lado, Tsuna con sus largas piernas estiradas y la cabeza echada sobre un sillón de tres plazas forrado en cuero café, le miro con molestia. Mukuro se acomodó a su lado, sentándose al igual que el líder Vongola sobre el suelo.

—"_Eso es imposible… tu mismo has hecho que Sasagawa te hiciera un chequeo completo… estas mas sano que un ciego"_

—"_Es todo lo contrario"—_le riño cerrando sus ojos

—"_Ahora el gran jefe es doctor…"—_Se burló sacando de la bolsa de su gabardina un lente delgado, con armazón de oro blanco, mirándola como la cosa mas importante en su vida.

—"_No es eso Mukuro… siento como si en cualquier momento me fuera a dar un paro cardiaco"—_Explicó aun con los ojos cerrados y llevando su mano al lugar donde sentía latir aceleradamente su corazón_._

—"_¡Oya!"—_la lente que tenia entre las manos desapareció en cuanto abrió sus dedos en un acto de asombro actuado, imito de forma inmediata la cara triste de Tsuna, esto al perder lo que mas "quería".

—"_El corazón me late muy deprisa, y es doloroso… demasiado intenso"—_explicó frunciendo el ceño

—"_A si es el amor Sawada…"—_habló bajo, intentando comprender a su estúpido líder aun no aceptado.

—"_Estoy herido"_

—"_Entonces llamemos a un doctor"_

Su guardián había sugerido el doctor, en parte broma, en parte verdad, nunca llamaron a uno, ambos sabían que el mal de Tsuna (el joven castaño de veinte años de edad) no tenia cura que se pudiera administrar en masa, compra-venta u algún remedio casero. Su única opción para aliviar el mal de amor, era algo que ya había probado anterior mente: olvidó. El olvidodel primer amor, por un segundo amor. Nunca pensó que este segundo le hiciera tal daño, que parecía su corazón apunto de un paro después de correr un maratón contra un chita.

Por eso con el solo hecho de estar sobre el frio suelo, aquel triste recuerdo le había paralizado lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo no resistieraun peso adicional al suyo. Molesto, estaba sumamente molesto. Bajo su rostro, su boca rosando el lóbulo izquierdo de Hibari, quien se encontraba preso entre el cuerpo de él, sus muñecas sostenidas con fuerza por las manos del Vongola Décimo. El mas joven frunció el ceño e intento patearle, fracasando por mucho.

—No tienes permitido mentirme Kyouya…—susurro bajo, delicado y seguro—No ahora, no después—entonces le rozo la mejilla con su afilada nariz de hombre, respirando despacio, recorrió su pómulo izquierdo con sus labios, dejando besos húmedos y calientes sobre él.

La piel de Hibari se erizo por el aire caliente que exhalo Tsuna contra su cuello, aun forzando contra el peso que lo mantenía prisionero Hibari sintió confusión y enojo. Enojo por su orgullo, confusión por las sensaciones.

El joven Vongola le mordió entonces tan fuerte sobre la garganta, que tubo que morderse el interior de sus mejillas y cerrar los ojos solo para no darle el gusto de que lo escuchara quejarse.

—No me detendré a menos que me lo pida tu cuerpo—su voz era fría en comparación con su respiración: caliente como el aire de un volcán dormido.

Tsuna elevo su rostro hasta la de Hibari, fue entonces que la nube aprovecho para golpearle. Un impulso de su cabeza contra la de su opresor, quien lo soltó solo para evitar el impacto.

—Estúpido herbívoro, te morderé hasta la muerte—saco sus tonfas lanzándose contra él.

Tsuna se dirigió velozmente hasta la ventana—En otra ocasión será…** Kyouya**—y acto seguido se dejo caer de espalda, a una altura de más de cinco metros.

La nube decidió no darle caza a esa presa tan… molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarlo de esa forma?

—Ni tu tienes permitido llamarme así—susurro al viento mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el suelo sin encorvar la espalda.

* * *

><p>Tsuna acomodo su reloj de jefe bajo la camisa negra de mangas largas, arremangando estas hasta la altura de sus codos, acomodo el cinturón negro de manera que no se notara bajo su camisa, en sus pies botas tipo militar en negro haciendo juego con el pantalón de "camuflaje" verdecafé.

En cuanto termino de cambiarse el traje, salió al balcón.

Miro el cielo, tratando de borrar de su mente un recuerdo que para él era lejano en su tiempo, pero ahora se hacia presente. Esa mañana, antes de ir a la secundaria de Namimori, había hecho una visita importante. Emma, sobre una cama de hospital, respirando copiosamente, con esfuerzo, se miraba sumamente dañado, sus cejas crispadas en sufrimiento, su boca, exhalando e inhalando, luchando por no dar-aun-su último aliento. No le despertó, no le molesto, había entrado por la ventana del hospital sigilosamente, solo para no pasar por el proceso de vigilancia, al lado del que llamaba —"mi mejor amigo"— paso con suma delicadeza sus dedos, su palma, por entre las hebras rojas de su cabeza, el tacto de ellas: suave, como su naturaleza.

Miro el horizonte, regalándole un rostro preocupado, en su futuro; todo era distinto, todo era difícil, todo era sin duda: un universo, donde solo con una mentalidad y temple fuerte, podían sobrevivir. —"_La presa sucumbe"—_ le decía Hibari, y el siempre respondía—_"Y el predador prevalece"—_aquellas palabras no podían calmar del todo los sentimientos que le producía aniquilar familias enemigas a Vongola ó grupos enemigos a la mafia. Y en ocasiones estaba en contra de esas palabras, el predador podía morir, ante una bestia mas inteligente, aun que esta no tuviera un gran tamaño, la presa podía incluso matar de hambre a un "predador".

Sawada Tsunayoshi-Vongola, era un predador, pero Tsunayoshi era presa de un depredador.

Por esa razón evitaba ante todo mal, mostrar a esta persona que en algún tiempo se le materializo como desconocida.

Una ráfaga mental borro todos aquellos pensamientos, soltó un ligero suspiro, y decidiendo que entonces era buen momento para marchar al encuentro de su amigos, subió a la tapia del balconcillo. Y salto desde la altura de diez pisos, hacia un edificio cercano. Aquella manía la había adquirido de su tutor, y de su tiempo como asesino de la familia Vongola.

* * *

><p>El sol de la tarde atenuaba su luz conforme este mismo se ocultaba, bajo la mirada de Reborn, los guardianes de la lluvia, el sol, el trueno y la tormenta esperaban con ávida alegría al cielo.<p>

Este en cambio meditaba acerca de la ruptura del reloj de Hibari, y del arcobaleno del chupón transparente, sin duda la pelea se tornaría algo difícil, al menos para los jóvenes guardianes de Vongola, la intervención de "_Vendice" _complicaba las cosas, Reborn, había explicado la noche anterior a todos los guardianes una porción de la poca información que tenia del octavo arcobaleno, el del sombrero de plata (o acero) había anunciado la integración del "nuevo grupo" en la batalla de los representantes. Se había dado el estado actual de la familia Shimon, la tabla de peleas, los tres perdedores en las ultimas horas, los descalificados de los representantes y las "reglas" que dictamino _"Vendice"_ por cuenta propia.

Paseo su mirada por el camino que lo llevaba a las afueras de Namimori, a Kokuyo Land, había decidido que sus guardianes necesitaban un respiro, después de todo, la familia Shimon contaba con integrantes valiosos para cada uno de la familia Vongola, Takeshi no lo había demostrado, pero se mantenía en constante preocupación por los ataques venideros. Hayato parecía dudar, su juventud a un presente ante la madurez prematura que este mismo quería obtener, Lambo era aun un niño, que parecía no pensar mucho en las cosas extrañas que pasaban en Namimori, pues en esta ocasión Reborn había decidido no incluirlo como su representante en un principio. Ryouhei, más animado incluso que Yamamoto, aparentaba fortaleza natural, como la activación representativa de su astro: el sol. Dino contaba con suficiente experiencia como para poder llevar a cuestas con aquel peso de la pelea.

Chrome. La pequeña, dulce y tierna Crhome, deseaba visitarla, sabía por memorias, que esta se encontraba en un muy mal estado de salud, sus órganos (hechos a base de ilusiones) parecían no trabajar de manera adecuada e incluso distaban de estar siquiera en el interior de su cuerpo. Esperaba que Mukuro notara pronto la gran herramienta que Verde dejaba a su disposición, esa maquina que podía convertir las ilusiones en realidad por un periodo (algo largo) de tiempo, si lograban hacer que sus órganos se suplantaran con esas ilusiones mini realistas, obtendrían un periodo mas largo de vida para la hermosa (segunda) guardián de la Niebla, Chrome. Deseaba poder traerla a esta pequeña "excursión", pero revelar antes de tiempo su identidad en este pasado complicaría las cosas con Mukuro, quien una vez en el futuro le había dicho algo muy curioso.

—"_En el pasado lograste atraerme con tu otro 'yo', mantén los ojos abiertos, en ocasiones puedo ser muy racional…" _

Y le creía, este tipo en particular era en demasía, descomunalmente curioso, contaba con información de primera mano, sabía lo que otros no, e incluso su capacidad de investigación se acercaba tremendamente a la de Reborn. Por aquella razón, siguiendo su intuición, estaba evitando a su guardián (no confirmado) de la niebla.

Con pasos agiles pudo distar a lo lejos la figura de un grupo de jóvenes que parecía discutir fervientemente un tema en común, o lo que es mejor, parecían discutir un tema en el cual no concordaban.

—Estúpido friki, ¡esto no es un día de campo!—el grito de Gokudera se le antojo divertido, aminoro el paso, esperando llegar hasta allí sin ser notado.

—Maa~Maa, calma Gokudera—dijo poniendo sus manos frente al susodicho mientras sonreía con diversión—a nadie le hace daño comer un poco después de una difícil búsqueda.

—Yamamoto tiene razón cabeza de pulpo—le apoyo a su Kouhai el senpai de ambos—además el padre de Yamamoto hace el mejor sushi del mundo.

—Cabeza de césped bastardo—dijo furioso mientras reñía aun con sus propios sentimientos, pues estaba de acuerdo en que el sushi de la familia Yamamoto sin duda no tenia igual—décimo necesita nuestra colaboración…

—Así es Gokudera—Tsuna se burlo internamente al ver que todos brincaban en sus lugares, pues solo lograría eso con los jóvenes Futa, Lambo e I-Pin, los guardianes mayores tenían demasiada experiencia como para ser sorprendidos—pero mas que eso, necesito su compañía…

* * *

><p><em>La mañana cálida le pareció sofocante así que sin pensarlo se levanto dejando a su compañero sobre la cama, siendo este, solo cubierto por una blanca sábana. Quito de su cuerpo la única prenda que le cubría, sus boxers de color negro, entro a la ducha masajeándose la parte baja de la nuca, Kyouya le había golpeado por la noche con una de sus tonfas, cuando lo hubo notado en la oscuridad de su morada temporal. Aceptaba que estar con su guardián era vivir al borde de la muerte a diario, pues nunca podría predecir de qué humor se encontraba en esos momentos, hace dos días como ejemplo: él estaba sentado en una butaca larga fuera del balcón de su aposento, cuando de la nada, Hibari apareció, sentándose sin consentimiento alguno sobre su abdomen, entonces comprendió que su guardián estaba cansado de esperar mas de un mes a su regreso, pues él había viajado a Sicilia por asuntos del "trabajo". Sin preguntar y siguiendo el sencillo protocolo, tomo a Hibari por la pelvis meciéndolo en un suave vaivén contra su extremidad masculina. Rozándole sobre la ropa solo para prepararlo para un final inevitable: Hibari recibiéndolo entero dentro de si. Uhmm, como saboreaba la enajenación de sus acciones, aunque estas fueran calificadas como sucias o indebidas, el sonido ronco que provocaba con su garganta al gruñir de excitación lo hacia perder la cordura, cuando, en veces anteriores se había prometido verle correrse hasta el final, casi siempre terminaba por sucumbir al éxtasis,al solo ver su hermoso rostro en gozo del placer casi infinito y tremendamente palpable, haciendo que la corriente humana le corriera por completo, por sus acciones y movimientos sentía como Kyouya encogía su cuerpo entero al alcanzar el punto "G" (masculino). Y por como este se comunica con una simple mirada con él, siempre cumplía sus caprichos, siempre con deseos de comérselo entero, de saborear la dulzura que era la semilla que liberaba después de practicarle "sexo oral", el preferido de Kyouya a pesar de que parecía causarle algo de vergüenza. Esté siempre le tomaba por sus castaños cabellos, acelerando el ritmo de su boca, su sudor cayéndole por la barbilla en una muda expresión del calor físico que expedía, su rostro abochornado por su mismo calor y el goce que recibía por las acciones de la lengua del líder Vongola. A pesar de mostrarse en principio reticente con esa expresión de sexo en particular, ahora incluso penetraba la boca de Tsuna, deteniéndolo por sus cabellos y siendo él (Hibari) quien decidiera el momento en que desbordaría dentro de su "líder". Si, por que esa era la única forma en que Sawada le permitía poseerlo, Tsuna podía cumplirle todos sus caprichos, excepto uno solo de ellos, se negaba fervientemente en ser la "niña" de Hibari Kyouya.<em>

_Pero el guardián desistió de su capricho después de un tiempo, él había aprendido que no podía tener al cielo por completo para él, la nube que podía viajar sin restricciones solo tenia una estúpida debilidad._

_Con todo y lo demás, volviendo a los dos días anteriores, no habían parado de hacerlo por casi doce horas, pues solo paraban para descansar un promedio de tres horas, lo suficiente para recuperar fuerzas y mantener la flexibilidad del cuerpo._

_Enjuago bien su cuerpo, notando como se elevaba la presión en su parte baja, pensar en Hibari lo encendía a límites insospechables. Cuando tomó el champú corporal, la puerta del baño se abrió a su espalda. Sonrió seguro de que seria Hibari, ya podía ver su rostro malhumorado por la falta de sueño. Lo ignoro esperando que no se desquitara con su cuerpo, pues ya tenía suficientes moretes de golpes y chupetes por parte de su "senpai". El agua cayendo a chorro disminuyo su sonido al tener un obstáculo más bajo él, Kyouya lo empujo con un codo haciéndolo a un lado, mientras encendía la llave de la tina que se encontraba cerca de la regadera. Tsuna lo abrazo por la espalda, rosando su miembro con sus dedos, al igual que él, Hibari parecía prenderse con su solo contacto, aun a su espalda simulo una penetración contra su trasero, mordió su cuello con sutileza, siempre así, debido a las marcas que podía provocar sobre nívea y dócil piel._

—_Deja de jugar… maldito herbívoro—expreso anhelante, siempre acatando ciertas ordenas, Tsuna lo empotro contra la tina que había llenado ya la corriente de agua hasta la mitad de esta misma. Comenzó entonces la lubricación de su pareja homogénea—herbívoro…en la tina—casi podía ver su rostro en su mente, los ojos oscuros de deseo entrecerrados, la boca Semi abierta exhalando el aire caliente, su cabello pegado a su frente y cuello, y el subir y bajar agitado de sus pulmones contra la caja torácica, sin reprimirse mas, lo levanto con ambas manos bajo sus glúteos, abriéndolo para él, sin embargo, aun deseoso de que la culminación tardara en llegar, acato una orden mas del guardián, entro con él a la tina, dejándolo sentado contra su miembro, Hibari dándole la espalda, lo dejaría montarlo de esa forma, pues encontraba su nuca tentadora a las marcas de su chupetes, lo apretó por el abdomen contra él, esperando que iniciara su labor._

—_Que comience la acción…—susurro con voz ronca a la oreja de Hibari, mordiéndole seguidamente con ferocidad contenida el lóbulo. _

_Ummh, tarde tan más prometedora…_

* * *

><p>Giro su vista a la dirección en que le llamaba su guardián de la tormenta, borro el sentimiento excitante de su memoria, volvía entonces la cordura a su mente. Ver al pequeño Kyouya, solo le hacia pensar en perversiones, su tierna piel desnuda bajo la suya. Se regaño mentalmente, joder que tenia que prestar atención a sus jóvenes guardianes, a demás Reborn parecía apunto de encajar las piezas cuando le notaba levemente abrumado por los recuerdos de los encuentros con Hibari.<p>

— ¿Qué hallaste Hayato-kun?—le sonrió acercándose al mencionado, había decidido llamarle por el sufijo "kun" debido a la corta edad con la que aun contaba, pero parecía agradarle a Gokudera que el décimo le llamara por su nombre de pila.

—Nada especial, décimo, es solo el generador de energía de algúnsistema de maquinaria pesada… ó eso parece—hablo con duda al final de sus palabras.

Ryouhei y Yamamoto que peinaban el suelo a cinco metros lejos de ellos levantaron entonces sus cabezas en la dirección dellíder y Gokudera.

—No lo toques Hayato-kun—le advirtió Tsuna acercándose lentamente hasta él.

El nombrado, fascinado por su hallazgo, le ignoro acercándose más al aparato.

—Detente, Hayato, es una granada expansiva…

Y los ojos del nombrado se abrieron maravillados ante las palabras dichas por su jefe.

—Esto es genial—exclamo sin dejar de observarlo.

—Lo es hasta que explota…—lo apreso débilmente por un hombro, evitando que avanzara hacia el objeto, observo el bosque, inmenso, verde… y peligroso, aun mas por la noche.

— ¿Qué es Sawada?—se acercó junto con Yamamoto hasta el nombrado.

—Maa~Maa, Tsuna, no parece peligroso—sonrió pasando sus manos tras su nuca

—Todo lo contrario chicos—apareció entonces Reborn, vestido con una bata blanca científica, guantes, googles, y León haciéndola de probeta—Esta es la bomba de prueba de la familia Charco, y como lo dijo Tsuna, es una granada expansiva de largo alcance, al ser tocada, el mas mínimo contacto con el cuerpo humano, esta manda desde fuera, una señal a su núcleo, haciéndola explotar al instante en un radio de cincuenta metros.

Entonces los más jóvenes retrocedieron temiendo que con solo rosarla terminaran por morir allí.

* * *

><p>…<p>

—La familia charco, se encarga de abastecer a diversos grupos, donde el mejor postor obtiene las mejores armas—explico Tsuna, encendiendo una fogata, el atardecer pronto daría paso a la oscura noche, acamparían en la montaña, Reborn, que antes había explicado que era mejor amanecer en la montaña para comenzar una búsqueda y que ya había hablado con los padres de Ryouhei y Yamamoto, se encontraba ahora sobre las altas ramas de un árbol ordinario, mirando como el manto nocturno se acercaba para cubrir por completo el lado oriente de la tierra—haciendo investigaciones en el futuro, logre encontrar documentos donde Vongola le daba su protección.

—Charco esta protegido por Vongola quien recibe las armas más perfectas antes que nadie—bajo la fedora hasta sombrear sus ojos—la noche esta cayendo muy pronto chicos, asegúrense de armar bien las carpas—rió al ver como Gokudera era golpeado con la parte frontal de su "refugio"

— ¡Esto es en extremo difícil!—se quejo Ryouhei llamando a su compañero Garyuu a quien abrazo fuertemente dando a conocer el inicio de un pequeño calentamiento de golpes.

—Cabeza de césped mas te vale hacerlo bien, ó dormirás al intemperie—bramo Gokudera lanzando lejos una cantimplora bacía—al menos busca agua

—Maa~Maa, Gokudera, no hay que pelear, Tsuna esta armando ya su campaña.

Y en efecto, Tsuna más que comenzar estaba terminando de armarlo, miro a sus guardianes y les sonrió.

—Bien Hayato-kun, empecemos con la tuya…

Entre risas y chistes, los guardianes presentes terminaron por solo observar como Tsuna establecía cada uno de sus refugios, pues Gokudera estuvo a punto de lanzar dinamita a diestra y siniestra por la frustración que sentía al no poder realizar algo sencillo, Ryohei después de ofrecerse a buscar agua había dado por sentado que hacer algo tan sencillo no era lo suyo, y Yamamoto (quien fue más eficiente), atrapo del arrollo suficiente peces para cada uno de ellos.

—Bien chicos…—se sacudió las manos Tsuna, quien se había despojado de su camisa negra y quedado solo con su sport blanca después de que sin ninguna mala intención a Ryohei se le hubiera escapado entre las manos uno de los peces que había ayudado a cargar a Yamamoto—Reborn, deberías bajar de allí—señalo a dicho lugar y persona—quiero contarles algo y quiero que estén presentes—todos se mostraron interesados y enseguida se acercaron a la fogata que tenia sobre ella a unos pece envarados.

— ¿Que es Tsuna?—Reborn bajo dejando que Yamamoto lo tomara del suelo al estar cerca de él.

Los jóvenes se acomodaron alrededor del fuego, Tsuna sentándose en el medio—Seré breve… contrario a todo en lo que yo creo, deben seguir entrenando—su rostro calmado mostro los sentimientos que no quería expresar, desesperación—en tres años más, ocurrirá una batalla que puede separarnos como amigos, mi deseo, el cual considero egoísta, —explico acomodando su cabeza sobre sus manos—es que estén preparados para ese futuro, que se mantengan unidos y sobre todo alertas a los cambios.

Y es que en tres años más, cada uno de sus guardianes serian puesto aprueba como Hitman, siendo él líder el primero en ser calificado y mandado a Italia por un corto periodo de "prueba". Los demás jóvenes se quedarían en Namimori, siendo examinados en secreto por diferentes ramas familiares. Debido al alejamiento de Tsuna sus amigos habían comenzado a actuar por cuenta propia, siendo él primero en dar ese paso, Gokudera, seguido de Ryouhei. Yamamoto se vería en un gran dilema, pues este había prometido no alejarse de ninguno de sus amigos. No lo hizo si no hasta que Reborn lo llevo consigo a la Unión Europea, donde le seria enseñado la manera más útil de deshacerse de personas que planearan hacer un golpe interno en una poderosa organización. Todo aquello a la manera de un silencioso asesino.

—Maa~Maa, hay que tomárnoslo con un poco de calma, ¿a que te refieres con todo eso Tsuna?

—A que no quiero que luches entre ustedes, a eso me refiero.

Gokudera rió nervioso—No debe preocuparse por eso decimo, me asegurare que algo como eso no suceda.

—Cabeza de pulpo es el menos indicado para prometer al extremo algo así

—Mal nacido, deforme del boxeo, cuida tus palabras…

—A eso me refiero

—Jajaja, déjelo senpai, seré yo quien me encargue de cumplir el deseo de Tsuna.

—Gracias Yamamoto, pero quiero que esto lo cumplan entre todos.

—Pero decimo.

—Todos, Hayato-kun, somos amigos, no veo por qué habrían de hacer las cosas difíciles por cuenta propia.

Los guardianes asintieron en silencio.

—Bueno—se levanto Yamamoto sonriendo—supongo que podemos cenar, esos pescados huelen delicioso.

El cielo despejado de nubes y con una enorme y brillante luna al centro, calmo los sentimientos que la pequeña conversación había creado.

—Entonces tu anillo Tsuna…

—Esta sellado.

—Se ve extremadamente delgado, seguro que no lo has modificado, pero parece que hubiera sido…

—El sello lo ha reducido Onii-san, por esa razón no puedo sacármelo ni mostrarlo o girarlo, tendría que cortarme el dedo para poder hacerlo.

—Entonces Nuts, no puede salir de allí ¿verdad?

—En efecto, no.

—Jiro y Kojiro, seguro se morirían por estar tanto tiempo atrapados.

—Mañana hay que levantarse temprano, Tsuna, tu apaga el fuego, los demás comiencen a soñar de una vez.

—Si Reborn-san

—Ok… mañana les mostrare la mejor forma de encontrar a una planta extremadamente perdida.

—No si yo lo hago primero cabeza de césped.

— ¡¿Qué ices cabeza de pulpo?

—Jajaja, esto es divertido, pero ya hay que irnos a descansar.

Reborn espero a que todos hubieran entrado a las campañas, miro como Tsuna apagaba la fogata con tierra y agua.

—Dime entonces Reborn—Tsuna había notado una vez más las intenciones de su tutor, en la leve oscuridad, la luz de la luna les iluminaba lo suficiente para saber la acción de cada uno.

—No solo venimos en busca de una simple planta, ¿no es así?

—En realidad no—acomodo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón militar

—Entonces…—insistió tratando de saber la razón exacta de su visita.

—Es secreto—respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, en esta ocasión conteniendo las ganas de reír, y usar su faceta de mafioso.

—También tú anillo y aun así, has dicho antes que fue por un accidente que viniste del futuro, no tienes demasiadas razones para ocultarme el que no solo hallas venido a esta montaña por una simple semilla.

—Esto es diferente Reborn—camino hasta él, inclinándose de cuclillas hasta estar a su altura— ¿no tratarías de evitar ciertas cosas si se te presentara esta oportunidad?

—No lo aria Tsuna—le miro amenazante, su posición solo lo irritaba, ya sabia él, el tamaño que tenia, que parecía un bebé, pero como le jodia que su alumno se estuviera burlando de forma muda de él.

—Nunca lo sabrías Reborn, aun no te encuentras en una situación así.

Tsuna se levanto dando media vuelta contraria la dirección de sus guardianes.

—Volveré mas tarde, no me esperes despierto—aviso al pequeño asesino perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque.

* * *

><p>A como los botones de su camisa, y se inclino levemente hasta alcanzar su bota izquierda, de ella saco una larga cuchilla.<p>

"_primo e importante… Tsuna, non dejes que io te descubra…"_

Se oculto tras un árbol, el sonido de unos pasos sobre hojas secas se escuchaba a menos de un metro lejos de él.

"_Secondo: No muestres tu rostro ante el enemigo muy públicamente…"_

Sesgo su respiración, acompasándola con el viento, entonces en las sombras se hizo visible el enorme y alto cuerpo de un hombre, moreno, rasurado al ras con su cabeza.

"_Terzo: solo hay una oportunidad"_

Se desplazo con agilidad hasta quedar tras el hombre, lo tomo por un hombro, y lo apreso por el cuello.

—Di tus plegarias—y sin oportunidad a las palabras corto por su yugular cualquier oportunidad para sobrevivir.

Al lado norte de la montaña de la muerte, una familia Yakusa había establecido una brigada para la captura de la familia Charco, su pasado estaba comenzando a cambiar pese a que él científico mas inteligente le aseguro que los cambios se darían hasta pasado diez días, si la mafia Yakusa se movía entorno a sus amigos podría pasar todo tipo de cosas.

Corto el aire con la cuchilla larga, limpiándola de sangre con el movimiento. Trepo a las ramas de los arboles, tenia que deshacerse del líder del grupo. Dando una advertencia con esto.

Entre lagos, lodo y bambúes, Tsuna cubrió y deshizo de los obstáculos eficientemente. Rozo con su pulgar su anillo de líder, no podría llamar a su compañero, y siendo sincero y algo arrogante, no hacia mucha falta en ese momento. Llego a una enorme mansión rodeada de "cabos". Camino entonces lentamente, habiendo disminuido su paso de manera notable, los jóvenes de no más de veinte ocho años le miraron con desconfianza. Tsuna balanceo su cuchilla entre sus dedos, guantes versión Vongola en manos. Saco de su otra bota una adhesión en daga. Su aura fría intentado alentar a los demás a dar el primer paso.

—Llamen a los senpai, hay un intruso, díganle que parece haber pasado las trampas de toda la sección sur—se comunico un hombre de barba larga y cabello encrespado contra el micrófono inalámbrico que había en su traje negro—Todos en guardia.

Y acto seguido aparecieron armas apuntando a Tsuna.

"Parecen dejarme en desventaja"

Más de quince individuos le miraban de forma intimidante.

— ¿Quién eres?—grito el que parecía estar al mando del grupo, un hombre de aparente treinta años, cabello naranja largo cortado en picos, vestido en traje con una metralleta a la espalda.

—Alguien a quien no quieres conocer.

Dentro de la mansión se escucho el sonido estridente de una alarma, las luces alumbraron entonces intensamente el exterior de la casona. El bullicio en el interior paro. Todo fue silencio hasta que del interior surgió el sonido de un tiroteo. Tsuna se sorprendió, mas no actuó de dicha forma. Se desplazo hasta acortar la distancia con el de cabello raro. Su muerte fue rápida, escucho cerca la exclamación de los Kohai, gritando el nombre del hombre fallecido.

— ¡Ryu!—y todos comenzaron a dispararle, les esquivo impulsándose con las llamas de sus manos. Y derritiéndolas de igual manera al tenerlas cerca, dentro de la mansión, el ruido parecía haber parado. Continúo con su labor, terminando con la vida de los hombres que le disparaban. El grito de un anciano le hizo parar en seco.

—Aléjate, no me mates… tengo dinero—parecía pedir clemencia a su vida.

S acerco a la enorme puerta y la empujo, estaba pesada, parecía tener un contra peso al otro lado, la empujo con mas fuerza.

— ¿No quieres dinero? Puedo darte cualquier cosa que desees…

—Cualquier cosa, vale nada para mí.

Y el nombre de Hibari resonó por toda su cabeza. El joven guardián de Vongola estaba por aniquilar al líder de un grupo Yakusa.

"_Quarto: que nada te sorprenda"_

Empujo fuertemente su cuerpo contra la puerta, logrando derribarla, miro el suelo, el suelo cubierto de cuerpos inertes, sangre casi inexistente debido a la manera de luchar de Hibari, dirigió su vista al recibidor, a tres peldaños del suelo, Kyouya amenazaba con sus tonfas a un anciano, un hombre en apariencia gentil, que le miraba arrodillado desde el suelo. El guardián miro entonces en la dirección de su líder. Le regalo una sonrisa divertida.

—Morirás por obstruir la paz en Namimori.

Y las tonfas hicieron un trabajo limpio, desnucando al hombre hasta hacerlo caer en un sonido seco.

Tsuna lo miro desafiándolo, estaba aquí solo para deshacerse de un obstáculo, no esperaba encontrarse tan pronto a Kyouya, en ese momento le hubiera gustado no tenerle cerca, no se creía capaz de tratarlo de la mejor manera posible.

Hibari no lo pensó ni dudo, ataco enseguida hubo terminado con el anciano.

—Tsunayoshi Sawada, despídete de este mundo.

Se defendió atravesando sus manos contra las tonfas, hizo presión hasta tumbarlo sobre el suelo, lejos de los cuerpos muertos.

—No creo que eso sea lo que quieras Kyouya.

— ¿Y que sabes tu de lo que deseo?—golpeo el suelo con el lateral de sus armas, provocando una grieta sobre la baldosa blanca.

—Mucho—y seguido le apreso las manos con una sola de él, lo tomo con la mano libre por la barbilla y acerco sus labios hasta los suyos rosándolos—esto por ejemplo—y lo beso.

Hibari se removió debajo de él, siguió forcejeando, sus ojos del color metal en liquido aun abiertos y franjeados por sus cejas, visiblemente molesto, Tsuna apretó una de sus rodillas contra los muslos del joven, obligándolo a darle espacio. La sorpresa cubrió el rostro de Hibari, quien sintió el profundo roce de su rodilla contra su miembro. Sintió como le mordían el labio, obligándolo a abrir la boca, Tsuna le invadió con la lengua.

Devolvió el salvaje beso, profundizándolo, el moreno, soltó entonces sus manos presas, apretando su nuca, Hibari dejo hacerse, cerrando los ojos.

La temperatura de ambos iba en aumento, Hibari comenzaba a sentir una necesidad desconocida por acariciar el cuerpo del otro hombre. Se abstuvo e hizo reaccionar sus sentidos a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mordió fuertemente los labios de Tsuna haciéndolo sangrar. Aquello no logro apartarlo, solo provocar el aumente de la fuerza ejercida sobre él.

—Si eso es lo que quieres…—hablo el cielo, separándose de sus labios, aun apresándolo bajo su cuerpo—que a si sea—de dirigió a su cuello, lo lamio lentamente, y chupo hasta dejarle un morete, entones fue que mordió hasta provocar un pequeño sangrado.

Hibari trato de golpearlo, pero nuevamente herraba el trayecto—Sawada Tsunayoshi—le llamo amenazante. El nombrado se había levantado lejos de él. Y se dirigía a la puerta por la que entro.

—No tengo tiempo ahora—y dándose impulso con las llamas tipo cielo se desplazo por la oscura noche sobre el cielo.

* * *

><p>Notas Break:<p>

¡Ciao!

Saludando desde el lejano planeta conocido como Nero de Zero, les saluda Notas break de DiZereon… XD

Dejando eso de lado, pretendía publicar antes de ayer, pero no lograba terminar de desarrollar este capitulo. Además habrán notado una escena un poco (solo un piquín) subida de tono, que se dio en un futuro, esta fue introducida debido a la falta de contacto que aun hay entre Tsuna y Hibari, la verdad (no se si ya lo mencione) que siendo esta (prácticamente la primera) una de mis dos primeras historias del genero Yaoi, no se si eh logrado que se note como tal, debido a mi poca experiencia en dicho genero. La verdad me mata el saber si en realidad es de aceptación pública el contenido y la narración. La parte del lemon (leve) eh tratado de hacerla lo más superficial posible, dado que esta historia no puede pasar todavía a un completo 18+ todavía. De hecho, dependerá más el que ustedes expresen si es de su agrado leer este tipo de contenido en particular.

A, también quiero agradecer, todos los comentarios dejados, me han elevado las ganas de seguir escribiendo, ya que pese a que no son demasiados, los veo cargado de buenas vibras, Jajaja además, dejar esta historia aun no esta en mi mente, quiero terminarla, no la quiero dejar pendiente como otras publicaciones, una vez que termine con este podre estar segura de terminar muchas más.

Para esta semana quiero agregar otra publicación, pensaba subirla hoy, pero no eh logrado terminarla, será una serie de historias cortas, llamada "Pequeñas cosas", espero que cuando la suba se pasen al menos a leerla me alegraría mucho que lo hicieran.

¿Qué tal les parece que ahigan tantas escenas de peleas? (que la verdad no son muchas) eh soltado al aire una pequeña razón de no mostrar el anillo, esta ah sido sellada, en el capitulo anterior lance una preguntas, solo responderé una, Tsuna no puede dar datos del anillo, ya que este pudo o no pudo haber cambiado en el futuro.

Me gustaría saber que tal les pareció el leve lemon, agradable, sencillo, malo, horrible, ó un definitivo: déjalo, escribir no te queda. Jajaja.

Bueno, me voy yendo, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

Gracias a:

**RenLeed—Katekyo1827R27X27—Nuvys568—Ranquenel Black— sus hermosos comentarios me animan a seguir.**

**Sin mas me despido.**

**¡Ciao!**

**P.D: Disculpen lo corto que ha quedado.**

* * *

><p><strong>1803/2012 8:20 p.m.**


	4. I:III  Especial: Él lo sabia

—**Como a una chica—**

* * *

><p>.<p>

A: **—.Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction-net—**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del **Manga-Anime/Shonen—Katekyo Hitman Reborn**!— Y a su respectivo autor: —**Akira Amano—;** ―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: **—Como a una chica—**

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo-DiZereon

Pareja: 27/18 Sawada Tsunayoshi / Hibari Kyoya

Categoría: K (+16)

Género: Ficción, Ooc, AU.

**ATENCIÓN: LEER LO QUE SE MUESTRA ACONTINUACIÓN PODRIA SERTE DE UTILIDAD PARA COMPRENDER EL DESPLAZAMIENTO DE LA HISTORIA. AGRADESCO QUE TOMES EL TIEMPO DE TOMAR EN CUENTA ESTAS PALABRAS. ENTONCES CONTINUEMOS:**

—_"Recuerdos"—_

—_Che paranoico_…ni siquiera te estoy mirando—palabras cortas en italiano.

**+Recuerdos de mente que no se dicen abiertamente al oyente+**

—Narrativa normal—Combinada con la narración de otro personaje.

Resumen: Sawada Tsunayoshi Di Vongola ah venido del futuro tras una falla mecánica en su tiempo ¿?, donde Spanner, Gianini y Shoichi cometieron el error de apuntarle con una desgastada bazuca que creyeron inservible sin hacer antes las pruebas en otros sujetos. Ahora Tsunayoshi-Mayor-jefe de Vongola tendrá que arreglárselas para volver a su tiempo donde su "yo" joven se encuentra en estado de coma. Estaba seguro de que perseguían a alguien, y que este alguien era un experto, pues cuando ellos iban él ya venía de regreso.

Reborn quiere saber lo que hay en la cabeza de cierto guardián de Tsuna, resultado: … pronto lo sabrán.

«««

Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Spoilers del Manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (sobre todo para aquellos que solo siguieron el anime)

«««

* * *

><p><em><strong>+Amor joven Amor sin restricciones+**_

—_Como la vida misma—_

* * *

><p>Cuando se hablaba de la Homosexualidad, no podía más que brincar ligeramente dé la impresión. Eran tan imperceptibles los brincos que muy difícilmente alguien lo notaria. Alguien que no fuera Reborn no lo notaria.<p>

Una tarde cualquiera Mukuro fue tomado por sorpresa en la cocina de la base Vongola, mientras mordía una fresa.

—Entonces, Mukuro—El aludido no mostró su sorpresa, en cambio sonrió a Reborn escondido en las sombras

—Oya~oya, Arcobaleno Reborn-kun, estoy empezando a notar que eres un completo acosador—dijo saboreando el pequeño manjar.

Reborn sonrió escondiendo sus ojos bajo la sombra de su fedora.

—Rokudo Mukuro, sabes algo, siempre lo sabes—tomó a León entre sus manos y sonrió con diversión—A mí parecer tiene algo que ver con la homosexualidad—y le apuntó con un revólver.

Y ahí estaba ese puto brinco de nuevo. Rokudo Mukuro solo pudo contener la mueca de disgusto. Las armas no le intimidaban, ¡Ja! Que equivocado estaba el arcobaleno si creía que diría algo. Sonrió para sí, en ocasiones se encontraba así mismo como alguien contradictorio.

—No sé de que hablas—y era sincero, sabía tantas cosas, que lo único que desconocía en ese momento era "al que" se refería.

—Claro que lo sabes Mukuro—se acercó unos cuantos pasos más, la cocina solo iluminada por la luz del frigorífico abierto—Comienza a cantar lo que sabes de Tsuna y Hibari.

Mukuro sonrió, ¡Oh! Él también lo sabía. Nada perdía con resumir su extraña e indeseable experiencia.

—Oya~oya, que sepas que solo hablaré por lo divertido que suena, mejor aún, sabes que necesito información como compensación.

Reborn asintió, saliendo por completo de la oscuridad.

—Claro…—respondió al intercambio, si a de querer saber todo, sin duda debe haber un precio—habla entonces.

—**: Especial: —**

**««Capitulo I-III»»**

_Mukuro rió, pues claro…_

—"**Él lo sabía"—**

Se había dado la orden, hace tres años…

Timoteo había estado en contra de mandar a Tsunayoshi a espionaje y asesinato encubierto, "Era joven y la sangre manchándole de la nada lo afectaría" o eso pensó el anciano. Insistió lo que pudo, lo necesario, para que el candidato a jefe Vongola no se expusiera al asesinato tan prematuramente.

Suprimió todo el poder que pudo sobre las demás familias que demandaban más experiencia por parte de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hasta que de la nada, y sorprendiendo a Timoteo, Tsuna habló claro, confiado, sin ningún atisbo de duda.

"Debo hacerlo _Nonno_, aún no me siento capaz de protegerlos a todos"

Y Timoteo cedió. La localización de Sawada solo se dio a conocer a los jefes capos, si por asares del destino Tsuna moría a manos armadas, Timoteo iría a por los lideres.

—Cuando lo hube escuchado, Sawada había marchado—explicó nuevamente, la información de la base rondaba lo que tenía que explicar—La diversión que había anticipado de la nada se esfumó—comenzó a caminar, a la salida de la cocina.

Reborn pisando su sombra—Entenderás que mi propósito principal no ha cambiado—Reborn asintió. Ambos desplazándose por los solitarios pasillos del Castillo de Vongola Primo.

"Entonces quise entretenerme, Vongola sigue sin tener autoridad sobre mí, después de que Tsunayoshi lo exigiera claro. Nada podían hacer en contra de lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer"

Hibari apareció una tarde por mi camino, yo bajo el sol matinal de la odiosa Italia, lo miré por la lejanía y decidí mantener un espacio considerablemente amplio entre nosotros.

Lo vi girar por una esquina, la idea de saber que haría la estúpida Nube me picó profundo, entonces comencé a seguirlo. Para ser un tipo que odiase las multitudes en su rostro no había incomodidad por la gente de la plaza a la que se dirigía. Paró enfrente a una tienda de golosinas. Entregó monedas a la dependienta y se inclinó después de recibir una caja de plástico pequeña.

Continuó andando hasta la fuente del lugar, fue ahí que vi a una chica acercársele con una sonrisa. Parecía enamorada. Kyoya la miró desde su altura, más de 170 cm Ella sonrió aun más abiertamente, sin duda una hermosa mujer. Larga cabellera castaña, hermosos ojos color miel, esbelta pero con escultural figura, apreciable por su sencillo vestido blanco, a juego con unas sandalias aparentemente cómodas.

No me pareció sorprendente que una chica se acercara de esa forma a Hibari. Lo que se llevaba mis palabras era la sonrisa que el hielo andante le obsequió. No era cándida. Era más bien maliciosa.

**+Estoy seguro que sí hubiese relamido sus labios sus intenciones hubieran sido más que obvias+**

La tomó por un codo. Pareció suave y sencillo. Y se alejó con ella de la plaza.

—El resto es historia. —Entra al despacho principal y se acomodó en uno de los "tronos" yacientes. Reborn le imitó acomodándose en el otro.

— ¿Eso es todo?—Inquirió, decepcionado interiormente por tan poca cosa, y casi consciente de que debería haber mucho más.

Mukuro rió divertido. Abrió sus ojos amplia y limpiamente.

—Arcobaleno Reborn-kun eso ni siquiera es la punta del iceberg

Y prosiguió.

Lo pasé por alto, y seguí concurriendo lugares públicos. Iba sin ninguna idea en particular. En ocasiones Hibari Kyoya se cruzaba en mi rumbo. No soy un acosador—se explicó meneando sus manos con el impulso de sus muñecas—Solía esconderme en las sombras para evitar cualquier confronta miento innecesario.

Un mes desde que el causante de mi diversión se había marchado lejos bajo el cargo de un asesino de la familia—Reborn estaría custodiando a Nonno por razones de seguridad—

Una tarde simple y sin nada en particular, entré a una nevería. Volví a ver a Kyoya, esta vez parecía ofuscado. Enojado, tal vez algo desesperado, se alejaba de la plaza, pagué la nieve que apenas toqué y lo seguí. Intrigado por su actitud.

Sus pasos nos condujo hasta una pista aérea. Kusakabe, un subordinado de Kyoya, lo recibió en los portones. Hablaron tan bajo que está en ignorancia lo que comentaban. Hibari asintió y abordó. Me pareció divertido y le seguí, creando una ilusión que me hiciera pasar desapercibido. Subí al Jet, Kyoya cerró los ojos una vez se acostó.

Abordamos en Grecia, un lugar cálido, demasiado para mi gusto, y le perdí la pista por un tiempo. Ese bastardo sabía moverse.

**+Mis botas conocieron el armario por primera vez, gracias al reinante calor+**

Me hospede en una casona de la familia 'Allimone', de donde salía y entraba a placer. Para cuando localicé nuevamente a Kyoya… él estaba por abordar nuevamente un jet. Abandone mis botas atrás y partí junto a ellos.

**+ ¡Ciao botas!+**

Arribamos en La Toscana. Eso sin duda una gran sorpresa… bien, no realmente. Intenté anticiparme a todo, fui la sombra de Kyoya una semana entera. Nuevamente abordamos una aeronave.

**+ Y… ¡Buenas noticias!... ¡Compre botas nuevas!**+

Le toco el turno a Venecia, las calles inexistentes por el agua que hundía la tierra unos centímetros al año.

**+Cuando Hibari estuvo por perdérseme de vista nuevamente, consideré seriamente implantarle un chip de localización al canario que siempre le acompañaba+**

Tres monótonos días hasta que abordó una góndola*, lo seguí por la orilla de los canales todo lo que pude. Al final estuve obligado a abordar un trasporte marítimo para no perderle de vista.

**+El lugar al que Hibari se dirigía solo se accedía en barca+**

Para mi fortuna tuve que hacer que el hombre que navegaba rodeara el lugar. Una cátedra con inmensidad de agua a su alrededor, el portal que se erguía como entrada mostrándose imponente sobre el agua, sirgada fuertemente a muros que se mantenían sobre los antiguos cimientos de la vieja Venecia. Kyoya accedió sin problemas, cortesía del nombre Vongola. Pude haber ingresado, pero entonces pasar desapercibido pasaría a un segundo plano. Mantuve nuevamente distancia. Poco tiempo pasó después de que "El carnívoro tira mordidas" saliera.

Entonces Mukuro pauso sus palabras y ocultó parte de su rostro con sus manos, sonriendo ante un gracioso recuerdo.

—Tendrás que creerme si te digo que nuevamente abordamos un jet—explicó mirando entonces por el rabillo del ojo las cortinas de las ventana menearse por la ligera corriente de aire que se colaba por las mismas.

Con las experiencias vividas dejé entonces mi maleta perfectamente oculta a bordo de la aeronave, y fue entonces que lo noté. Hibari estaría desesperado y ofuscado para no notarme todo este tiempo.

¿Qué era eso que lo descolocaba tanto?

Dos meses de viaje me llevó a comprender algo muy interesante del guardián de la nube… un solo sentimiento podía llegar a acaparar toda su atención y acciones. Ira… ¿enojo?, ¿Envidia?... ó quizá ¿amor?, me burlé de solo pensar esto último, más no tarde en reconsiderarlo, ¿Seria un sentimiento por la chica de la plaza con quien le vi la ultima vez?, no encontré sentido alguno, demasiados cabos sin atar, y ninguna pista consistente que apuntara a algo en particular. Lo dejé pasar entonces por un tiempo.

Cuando abordamos a Suiza mis dudas regresaron, junto con el crudo frio que calaba de la piel hasta los huesos en los grandes Alpes.

**+Incógnitas sin resolver… claro, pero al menos algo ya era visible+**

Hibari estaba de cacería, y su presa parecía una muy escurridiza, ya que cuando Kyoya iba su presa sin duda venia de regreso. Admiré por tiempos el turismo realizado sin previo aviso, la magnificencia de Notre Dame, creo que esperé mucho al creer que el jorobado de la catedral bajaría por las cuerdas de la campana mientras estas resonaban con sus fuertes ¡Dong~!, visite la lejana Australia u Oceanía, la que te plazca escuchar, el calor sofocante de la casi árida África, la india entera junto a sus atractivos, china y Hong Kong en su maravilloso esplender.

—Eh de aclarar—tosió levemente para aclarar su garganta— Arcobaleno-kun, que nunca esperé cruzar el mar en aeronave, menos a una zona que a mi parecer era algo irreal—y continuó hablando.

**+ ¿¡México!?+**

¿En que estaba pensando Hibari cuando pisó tierras Hispanoamericanas?, tendría que tener mucha importancia la presa que perseguía. Compré una guía turística para ubicarme en el mapa mexicano. ¡Oya!~ ¡Oya!, ignoraba hasta entonces que México significaba en lengua muerta "El ombligo de la luna", raro. Pero a la vez curioso, te mentiría si dijera que las predicciones aztecas no llamaron mi atención, aun más, las personas que se me hacían realmente curiosas por el simple hecho de que aun siendo un extranjero venido desde el otro lado del mundo los hombre y mujeres no mostraban antipatía ni mucho menos incomodidad. Kyoya en cambio, nunca supe realmente que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

En el mapa me pude ubicar al norte de la república, en un lugar llamado Nuevo León/Monterrey. Estuvimos rondando el lugar por al menos dos semanas hasta que nos desplazamos al sur, en Veracruz… según el mapa geográfico, llegamos más al este sin yo ser consciente de ello, la topografía mexicana se me antojó muy diversa, en un momento podía ver nieve y al siguiente un calor atroz me hacían pensar en si valía la pena esta persecución… cinco meses, y yo creyendo que a lo mucho solo duraríamos de "visita" menos de dos, para cuando miré nuevamente estábamos en el Distrito Federal, grande pero chico teniendo en cuenta su ubicación y asumiendo en cuenta de que aparentemente estaba construido sobre una de las reliquias históricas, las antiguas ruinas Aztecas…creo, olvide como se llama, tal vez ese no es el caso, pero déjame decirte arcobaleno-kun que en ese lugar pasó lo impensable, yo caminando en solitario, después de asegurarme de que el hielito andante tira mordidas no partiría de este lugar por un tiempo, encontré interesante visitar el Zócalo capitalino.

Estaba caminando por la ancha extensión cuando de la nada una presencia conocida llamó mi atención, algo escapaba a mi entendimiento, reconocía el aura… más al quien pertenecía parecía haberlo olvidado de manera muy vaga.

Entonces de la nada frente a mi cayó un hombre, sus rodillas siendo lo primero que tocara en suelo, cuando su cabeza estuvo por impactar contra la superficie su figura entera desapareció. Me sorprendió ese hecho, más una sonrisa surcó mi rostro, los cabos estaban comenzado a atarse y ahora estaba seguro que mi curiosidad seria saciada.

Estuve esperando pacientemente, en_gardi_y siendo la sombra temporal de Ave-kun.

…(pasaron al menos muchas horas)

Lo recuerdo bien, estábamos en una plaza de la ciudad, yo guardando distancia de treinta metros. Hibari sujetó por la muñeca a un civil que se veía realmente arropado con la gabardina negra y un sombrero tipo fedora ocultando su rostro, un pantalón gris y zapatos muy lustrosos.

**+Estuve tentado en acercarme para intentar reconocer la figura masculina+**

A lo lejos pude apreciar que el custodio de la nube le dedicaba unas palabras al hombre, incluso puedo asegurar, que pese a la distancia el hombre que reconocí como un extranjero italiano sonreía coquetamente a la nube.

Hibari sacó una de las esposas que guardaba entre sus ropas solo para ser un poco precavido, esposo la muñeca izquierda del acompañante improvisado y el otro lado de la esposa fue a asegurarse contra su propia muñeca derecha. Jaló fuertemente del tipo, desplazándose con velocidad entre las personas que ignoraban lo que sucedía, ocurrió que entonces la naturaleza codició ponerse de mi lado cuando yo aun los seguía, un fuerte viento hiso caer el sombrero del hombre al que reconocí de inmediato.

**+Seguía dándome sorpresas, su estatura, su rostro, su forma de caminar y de sonreír… Habían cambiado a un extremo que llegue a pensar nunca aceptaría, más me asombró no sentir decepción si no mejor aun, una excitación tan placentera que supe que si 'este hombre' hubiera continuado tan inocente a como era, la 'posesión' de su cuerpo no seria para nada divertido+**

Sus cabellos castaños y alborotados a como venían siendo desde que lo conocí no podían saltar a la vista, pero su aura sin duda había sufrido un cambio muy beneficioso, lo seguí observando a distancia, de pronto giró la cabeza hasta que su rostro parecía visualizar el mío.

**+Me creí descubierto, más el hombre regreso su atención a Hibari como si no me hubiese reconocido+**

Sonreí al notar que fui pasado inadvertido, pues claro ¿Quién creería que yo, Rokudo Mukuro estaría de caza tras la alondra de la nube?

El rostro de Sawada Tsunayoshi había madurado sus facciones desde la última vez que le vi, lo suficiente para ser reconocido como un adulto joven y lo adecuado para continuar siendo reconocido como una persona menor de la veintena de edad.

En mi seguimiento reconocí como era Kyoya quien imponía el paso, y Tsunayoshi solo parecía algo feliz con el momento, las dudas continuaban asaltándome. Entraron a un lujoso hotel. A partir de allí supe que no podría continuar observándolos, tendría que recurrir a otras particulares tácticas.

Una vez que escuché el número de piso y habitación de ambos me encamine a la salida, una ilusión cubriéndome y yo trepando de manera elegante por los muros del hotel.

Mukuro se detuvo en esta parte, absorbió aire. Y miro a los ventanales ignorando por completo la presencia de Reborn, quien frente a él comenzaba a hacer especulaciones en su mente. El guardián de la niebla pareció sopesar en su mente cual era la información más valiosa y cual no valía la pena ser descrita.

—Y ¿Bien?—habló entonces Reborn desde su lugar a su narrador, que parecía no querer recordar ciertas cosas, sus cejas fruncidas se lo decían, y sus ojos llenos de dudas se lo confirmaban— ¿Piensas hablar o no?

Mukuro regresó su atención al arcobaleno y le sonrió, sacó los guantes de cuero negro que siempre cubrían sus manos de las mismas, sin apartar la mirada de Reborn se levantó de su lugar y camino a la salida de la habitación.

—En otra ocasión será arcobaleno Reborn-kun

Y se marchó del lugar dejando al dueño del pacificador amarillo con más dudas que respuestas.

… …

Caminó hasta la habitación que le había sido asignada en el castillo Vongola, entró sin ademan de tener prisa o algo, tomo una ducha corta y cambió su atuendo que consistía en ropas que usualmente utilizaba solo en entrenamiento por indumentaria llamativa, pantalón de cuero negro con delgadas cadenas de platas sobre el cinturón negro, una camisa de cuello ancho en color azul oscuro con estampados en diagonales (»/) color plateado, sobre esta cubriéndole hasta la pantorrilla un sobre todo negro, sus manos enguantadas a como venía siendo costumbre, se miró una última vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo que descansaba junto al armario, se vio a sí mismo, un hombre que contaba con veintitrés años de edad, su cabello antes corto, ahora tan largo que lo amarraba con un corto cordón de cuero café, el cual era cubierto por un accesorio parecido a un anillo de plata con un grabado particular, una larga serpiente (a lo que cabria en el pequeño aro) con plumas. Un recuerdo de su viaje más loco. Dejó su tridente consciente de que podía crear uno más de la nada si la situación lo requería.

Se marchó de la habitación. Cuando detuvo su 'amena' charla con el arcobaleno, no había sido su intención cortarla hasta allí, en un principio solo estaba tratando de armar sus ideas, ¿Cómo contarle lo que sus 'inocentes' ojos vieron? Pero cuando hubo notado-con sus ojos fijos en el paisaje exterior de la ventana-como el objeto de sus palabras, Sawada Tsunayoshi caminaba de una forma ruda-lo que le pareció extraño- Tsunayoshi nunca andaba de esa forma, su rostro mantenía un rictus de enojo contenido.

Supo de inmediato que algo sucedía con la actual pareja del decimo líder de Vongola. Fue entonces que se marchó y prefirió saber que pasaba con el hombre del cual algún día poseería su cuerpo. Ahora mismo se encaminaba hacia donde creía que se encontraba, no estaba preocupado y eso lo demostraba caminando de forma lenta y natural, como algo tan simple que podía parecer que ignoraba la existencia del mundo.

En su camino al despacho de Tsuna, pudo escuchar a Ryohei gritar un "Sawada está bien al extremo, no sé por qué razón a pedido que le hiciera un chequeo", quien parecía estar explicándole a Lambo-Guardián del rayo- por qué su líder parecía estar actuando de manera extraña.

Llegó hasta el lugar al que se dirigía, tomó el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos girándola… no obtuvo lo que esperaba, la puerta había sido asegurada por el Vongola, y eso le obstaculizaba pasar. Tocó la puerta en un acto desesperado por entrar.

No recibió respuesta. Llamó nuevamente, esta vez hablando en el proceso.

—Tsunayoshi abre la puerta si no quieres que la derrumbe— habló con voz grave al otro lado, más no consiguió que Tsuna respondiera—Se que estas allí Sawada Tsunayoshi—y con la ayuda de sus ilusiones creó de la nada una efímera llave. La introdujo por el ojo del picaporte silenciosamente.

—Abriré la puerta sin tú consentimiento—le advirtió girando la llave y logrando que el seguro dejara ir al pasador, entonces la voz del decimo líder se abrió paso hacia él.

—Creo que estoy muriendo… Mukuro—El sonido de su voz se le antojó a Mukuro algo tristona.

No pidió permiso, Tsunayoshi se escuchaba por demás deprimido, de nueva cuenta hizo lo que mejor se le acomodaba, entró al lugar. Cuando Mukuro miró en su dirección abrió los ojos mostrando la curiosidad que le picaba por saber su estado, camino hasta estar al lado de Tsuna, quien estaba con sus largas piernas estiradas sobre el suelo alfombrado y la cabeza echada sobre un sillón de tres plazas forrado en cuero café, el joven castaño le miró con molestia. Mukuro se acomodó a su lado, sentándose al igual que el líder Vongola sobre el suelo.

—Eso es imposible… tú mismo has hecho que Sasagawa te hiciera un chequeo completo… estas más sano que un ciego—habló respondiendo a la especulación de Tsuna y ojeando su atuendo que consistía en un costoso traje Armandi.

—Es todo lo contrario—le riñó cerrando sus ojos, Mukuro solo sonrió, prefiriendo ignorar el acto egoísta de Tsuna por ser atendido.

—Ahora el gran jefe es doctor…—Se burló sacando de la bolsa de su gabardina un lente delgado con armazón de oro blanco, mirándola como la cosa más importante en su vida, prefería hablar de esa forma con el líder Vongola, de otra manera no comprendería en que pensaba exactamente Tsuna y eso aunque aun no lo admitiera le afectaba a la hora de intentar armar conjeturas.

—No es eso Mukuro, siento como si en cualquier momento me fuera a dar un paro cardiaco—Escuchó cómo le explicaba, entonces miró de reojo como el hombre aun con los ojos cerrados llevaba su mano al lugar donde parecía sentir latir aceleradamente su corazón.

— ¡Oya!—Volvió su atención a la lente que tenia entre las manos, esta misma desapareció en cuanto abrió sus dedos y en un acto de asombro actuado imitó de forma inmediata la cara triste de Tsuna, esto al perder lo que más "quería", acomodo sus manos frente a él, y sin nada mas conque entretenerse empezó a analizar las palabras del décimo.

—El corazón me late muy deprisa, y es doloroso… demasiado intenso—explicó Tsuna frunciendo el ceño

—A si es el amor Sawada…—habló bajo, intentando comprender a su estúpido líder aun no aceptado, en lo que cabía y entendía, Tsuna parecía sufrir un mal de amores.

—Estoy herido—le escuchó lamentarse.

—Entonces llamemos a un doctor—respondió en parte juego, parte en serio.

Su mente lo llevó a aquel día en México. Tsunayoshi si le había mirado a él en la plaza, si sabía de su presencia, y pese a eso había intimado con el guardián de la nube como un acto territorial, demostrándole con su acción que Hibari Kyoya era suyo en todo sentido de la palabra. No le sorprendió la relación que mantenían ellos dos como hombres, lo que realmente le afectó fue el simple hecho de que si alguna vez creyó que Sawada Tsunayoshi seria **cácher*** en una relación de hombres se equivocó estrepitosamente.

Después de tres días de aquello, se encontró con Tsuna en la plaza, el hombre vestido con una camisa de algodón blanca, cuello redondo y de mangas largas, un pantalón café, calzado de un curioso color amarillo y un saco del mismo color que sus zapatos sobre su camisa blanca que le pareció a otras personas no le quedarían tan elegantes como a él. Mukuro por su parte vestido a como venía siendo costumbre, sus botas de cuero, un pantalón gris con accesorios de plata en cadenas largas que rodeaban su cadera, una camisa aparentemente rasgada en color gris y una chaqueta de cuero negro apegada a sus propias necesidades.

Mukuro no sabía la forma más sencilla de razonar o mejor aún, de actuar. Tsuna sin en cambio rompió el hielo de la forma más bizarra posible.

—"_Sin duda eres hermoso Mukuro"—_y sonrió tan coquetamente que le puso los nervios de punta, superó ese pequeño estrago suprimiéndolo tan profundo de él mismo que pudo encarar al jefe de Vongola.

—"_Oya~oya, ¿Tsunayoshi-kun esta coqueteando con migo?"—sabia_ que pisaba terreno frágil, si Tsuna respondía que si, muy difícilmente sería capaz de responder de una forma muy grosera, aclamó internamente por que el arcobaleno del sol no hubiera pasado aun sus secretos de 'ligue' a su alumno Tsuna.

—"_Imposible"—_le escuchó responder de inmediato, eso haciéndole sentir un poco ofendido.

Pensó que hubiera sido algo considerado que al menos hubiera fingido que lo pensaba, él, Mukuro, sabia la atracción que despertaba en las mujeres y era consciente que su aspecto no le era indiferente a los hombres con ciertos gustos sexuales.

—"_No te ofendas Mukuro"—_pareció leerle la mente, algo en parte aterrador e interesante, más aterrador que interesante_—"pero seamos consientes que fuera de lo estrictamente profesional no puede haber un 'nosotros' "—_concordaba con eso, ambos eran hombres, y en una relación entre ambos-si es que en algún loco mundo lo habría- estaba seguro que ninguno cedería el puesto del dominante—"_tu actitud contra mi le resta puntos a tu encantador rostro"—_quizá en otras circunstancias, si no hubiera vivido lo que vivió, Tsuna habría conseguido hacer sonrojar a Mukuro, pero ahora que él sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo, simples aparentes coqueteos no le afectaban.

Tsuna se rio abiertamente, y cuando calló y le miró tan seriamente entendió que algo pasaba.

—"_No hables de esto con nadie más"_

De aquello había pasado tres años, ahora estaba por faltar a su palabra. Le contaría a Reborn todo lo que sabía de Hibari y Tsuna.

Ahora su estúpido líder no aceptado necesitaba del apoyo de alguien, y él no se lo podía dar, solo palabras, uno que otro consejo disfrazado de burla y centenares de 'Yo te lo dije'

—Creí que Hibari no lo volvería a hacer.

Tsuna le hablaba tan abiertamente que era natural para él escucharle decir a Tsuna un 'hoy le veré así que no me llames' 'Quiero darle una sorpresa y he pensado que como ambos parecen compartir ciertos gustos podrías ayudarme' 'Hoy conseguí que me mordiera a golpes solo porque una chica me dio un beso de improvisto' 'Se que suena masoquista, pero me gusta que me exprese sus celos de esa forma' 'Se que a su forma le importo y que a mi forma él sabe que mas que importarme yo ya lo amo' 'El otro día de la nada me encontré pensando ciegamente en él' '¿quieres ver los nuevos moretes que me ha dejado Hibari?'

Un mes atrás Tsuna había descubierto por fin que Hibari no le pagaba con la misma moneda. Había entendido que Hibari tenía necesidades y como hombre no lograba satisfacerlas con su persona. Tsuna había comprendido de la peor forma que Hibari Kyoya no había notado que su pareja quería dar un nuevo paso.

Mukuro sabía que Tsunayoshi no había sido claro con el guardián de la nube. Y él se lo había dicho antes, que Hibari lo traicionaría y ni se enteraría que estaba haciendo algo malo para los dos, que Sawada lo perdonaría y aun así Hibari seguiría sin comprender que aunque no lo engañara con un hombre, la traición pesaría cargue a que se tratara de una simple mujer.

—Te lo dije Tsunayoshi, que esto pasaría—ah~, como odiaba decir "te lo dije"

—Odio que tengas razón…

Y es que Mukuro sabía tantas cosas, que era consciente de que algún día moriría por guardarse tanta información.

—Yo ya lo sabía Tsunayoshi—respondió sorprendiéndole lo que a continuación el menor le dijo

—No Mukuro—y entonces pareció hablar consigo mismo—hay cosas que aun no puedes saber.

Respondió con una fresca carcajada admitiendo en una muda respuesta que su boca estaba llena de verdad. El silencio volvió a la habitación, inundando su mente de nueva cuenta de recuerdos, tan nítidos como borrosos. Uno de ellos más centrados que los demás. El inicio de un Hibari/Tsuna.

Lo único que entendía de la historia que le narró Sawada, era que a sus diecisiete años de vida nunca gozó de una relación estable con alguna joven mujer, sus ideales y metas habían empezado a imponerse ante él con sus apenas catorce años de edad, obligándolo a aceptar un compromiso que su pasado odiaba, detestaba, aborrecía y del cual mas no quería saber nada, el hecho está en que renunció a corta edad a una relación con la bella Sasagawa Kyoko, la razón era simplona a como siempre venía siendo Tsunayoshi: Odiaba la idea de que Kyoko estuviera en peligro permanente por el hecho de estar a su lado. Se distanció de la chica en cuestión de tiempo, algo largo para ser sinceros, y allí comenzó una cadena de cortas relaciones, en las que la experiencia sexual era alimentada momento a momento.

Sonrió para sus adentros, el día que Tsuna le dijo todo aquello planeaba ignorarlo, pues no comprendía en que parte de esa sentimental, empalagosa, triste, auto compasiva e insulsa historia entraba Ave-kun.

—"_Ok, Sawada Tsunayoshi, entiendo ese punto, tu auto compasividad me enferma…"—_y era sincero, si no acababa con su aburrida y extensa explicación se marcharía y lo dejaría con la palabra en la boca, no obstante; de pronto se encontró en aquel momento observando la fresca risa de su obligado acompañante—_"¿Qué es tan gracioso Sawada?—_le cuestionó ofendido, este en cambio le miró intentando contener otra de sus refrescantes risas.

—_No es divertido Mukuro, solo que no pude evitarlo, sé que intentas saber en qué punto me fijé en Hibari-san…"_—y allí estaba… esa estúpida sonrisa de un tonto y perdido enamorado, quiso partirle el rostro en ese momento, más se contuvo por el hecho de que el Vongola parecía haberse amonestado internamente a sí mismo por sus acciones.

—"_Entonces…"_

—"_Siempre me han gustado las chicas"—_explicó—_"pero un día me encontré observando desde la lejanía a Hibari-san… entenderás que por aquel entonces Reborn era mi instructor y realmente sus clases no eran para nada divertidas"—_el rostro del más joven se contrajo en una mueca parecida al terror—_"cuando le miré desde ese punto lejano mi mente me llevó a pensar que su piel se veía realmente cremosa… y apetecible…"_

Y como estúpido eh idiota Tsuna le había observado en esa lejanía, o eso entendió Mukuro, quien estaba consciente que Tsunayoshi no hablaría lo que realmente pasó por su cabeza.

—"_De un momento a otro estaba intentando imaginar cómo sería Hibari en otra dimensión, mejor aún, si Hibari fuera chica en esa dimensión, cuál sería su carácter y aspecto…"_

Y Tsuna le describió muy analíticamente como pensó en él como una chica, su cabello seria eternamente negro, eternamente corto a como lo tenia de joven hombre, sus ojos rasgados con sus perfectas cuencas redondas de ese hermoso color metálico, casi como plata fundida*, un cuerpo perfecto, delgado y con proporciones definidas, la piel cremosa, tierna, fresca y clara de color, explicó que percibía en el rostro de Kyoya Chica cabría un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas, que solo lo notarían pocas personas y quizá muy de vez en cuando. Pero allí no acababa la cosa, Hibari no sería delicada, si una hermosa flor, más no delicada. Seguiría siendo presidente del comité de disciplina y Kusakabe seguiría siendo hombre y sub-presidente, sería una chica extraordinaria, los hombres la verían como aun idol _Bi Shoujo*_y las mujeres la respetarían, pero había que destacar la imponente figura que aun seria, autoridad y orden sobre todo, más aun en su amada Namimori. Sería sensata, callada, relajada e inteligente, no habría que encontrar razón al porque los pequeños animales como Hibird* y Roll* la descubrieran confiable.

Y como toda chica tendría sus defectos, su forma tan fría de expresar sus sentimientos, sus a veces no tan buenos arranques de adrenalina pura, su sonrisa tan divertida al encontrarse excitada en una pelea. También diría "te morderé hasta la muerte" y vería a la misma como algo normal. Además solo se mostraría sensata con personas a las que considerara de su entera confianza. Le describió que Hibari sería sin duda una hermosa chica.

—"_Y por todo eso… yo la amaría a ella…"—_le sonrió nuevamente—_"pero Hibari-san no es una joven mujer… y decidí en ese momento que no importaba, porque de igual forma me había enamorado"_

Mukuro entendió que el sentimiento había nacido de unos vagos pensamientos. Y Tsuna le expresó que amaba a Hibari incluso más de lo que amaría a una chica. Raro en su momento, no indagó como inició la relación siendo Ave-kun un completo "salvaje" y tampoco quiso detalles. Tampoco es que los entendiera a ambos, su pequeña y hermosa Crhome seguro y sabia más de lo que él creía, y no le molestaba, a fin que la mujer entre ellos dos como guardianes de la niebla era Crhome y no él. Odiaba cuando ella salía a misión, tenía que hacerse cargo de los complejos sentimientos del Vongola si este se encontraba en la base.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas Mukuro?—preguntó Tsuna trayéndolo de vuelta a su presente.

—Que eres un tonto y yo no sigo a los tontos—respondió de inmediato, divertido de hacer que Tsuna frunciera el seño.

—Al menos ambos sabemos que somos de utilidad para el otro—rezongó tirándose por completo al suelo, aun con el fresco pensamiento de traición pintado en su rostro—Hum.

—En realidad era sobre Ave-kun y tú—habló por lo bajo, intentando por mucho exteriorizar sus vagos pensamientos, ¿Dónde está Crhome cuando la necesitabas?, a si, de vacaciones por que la bondadosa alma de "Boss" había creído pertinente dejarla tomar un largo descanso—Los dos son hombres…

— ¿Lo notaste?—y como odiaba el sarcasmo que Tsunayoshi había adquirido de la mafia.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—respondió restándole importancia a su sarcástica forma de hablar—una relación como la de ustedes no hubiese tenido futuro de todas formas.

—Aun no he decidido terminar esta relación.

—Vaya que eres masoquista Vongola.

—No sabes cuánto.

Claro, que no era capaz de atinar cuan masoquista era, no lo era tan literal, Tsuna no era de los que disfrutaban de sexo duro y cruento, su masoquismo más bien se basaba en su forma tan inútil de pensar en el amor. Hibari podría hacer tantas cosas en contra del joven Vongola, y aun así él lo seguiría amando.

—"_No como a una chica"—_repitió mentalmente las palabras que Tsuna le había dicho, exactamente tal cual—_"Por qué a una chica hay que cuidarla, amarla, dedicarle tiempo, amor, amistad. Paciencia, cariño, comprensión. A una chica hay que abrazarla cuando busque tu calor por las noches de tormentas o de miedo injustificado, a Hibari en cambio hay que abrazarlo cuando de la nada a caído rendido al sueño, a una mujer hay que vestirlas con las más hermosas de las ropas, los más detallistas accesorios, vestirlas con los brazos de un hombre alrededor de su cintura y un par de labios masculinos besando su cuello… accesorios en su piel de mujer que la hagan sentir a gusto y protegida. En cambio a Hibari la mejor forma de vestirlo y cuidarlo es dándole demasiados pequeños detalles de los que él no se dé por enterado que son de parte tuya. Vestirlo solo en noches de júbilo, él siendo quien toque sus manos contra tuya y sus labios solo a ti._

—"_Yo no lo amaría, No como a una chica. A Hibari-san lo amaría siendo solo quien es… Hibari-san; y que él exista en este mundo me basta. Aun cuando el dolor de su amor sea fuerte"_

¡Oh! Tsunayoshi había sido sentenciado antes de siquiera caer preso. Ahora era cautivo de Ave-kun, y la sentencia junto a ese hombre sin duda era larga. Ahora pensaba que estar en Vendicare era sin duda un cielo que estar junto a Kyoya. El infierno andante de hielo.

Mukuro se levantó ya arto de tanta palabrería mariconera. Miró a Tsuna y este le regresó una mirada interrogante a un recostado sobre el suelo con su castaño cabello algo enmarañado. Le miró soltar un suspiro quejoso y levantarse hasta situarse a su altura.

— ¿Ahora qué Mukuro?

Y este en respuesta sonrió.

—Basta de putos mariconeros sentimientos tuyos, mueve ese trasero de mierda y vayamos a patearle el culo a esa estúpida ave de cabeza calva raza…

—Que sutiles palabras—cortó Tsuna viéndolo como quien ve a un niño al que hay que lavarle la boca con acido… y quizá algo de jabón—pero estas seguro que los dos—dijo señalándose a ambos— ¿Iremos a golpear a Hibari-san?

Lo sopesó solo un momento y formuló en su mente las palabras correctas.

—Déjate de mariconerias, mueve ese culo de mierda y pártele el rostro a *$%& y luego cárgatelo a $&%/$ y no olvides ¿&%$/=?

Terminó sus palabras, seguro de que eran las más sucias que había pronunciado en un largo periodo de su vida-más bien, seguro de que jamás las había pronunciado-. Quizá a algún marinero le estaría saltando la lágrima de puro orgullo por su extenso vocabulario. Entonces miró como Tsuna se tapaba la boca con sus manos y trataba muy tercamente de no soltar a carcajadas. Tardo pero lo logró.

—Joder, Mukuro, que tanta mala palabra le quita la elegancia a tu rostro y el porte queda olvidado con esa ruda mirada que te cargas.

— ¿Qué esperabas Tsunayoshi-kun? Levanta tu hermosa nalga, mueve tus largas piernas y vallamos al jardín a hacer coronas de flores entre hadas y mariposas, cantemos una hermosa canción y brinquemos en pos de Kyoya-kun esperando que nos regale su sonrisa más brillante—si ya hasta oía el sonido de fondo, que su pudriera el jodido sonido—somos hombres joder, que no esperes que te de un abrazo, te ofrezca mi hombro, te apapache y te diga que ya pasará—definitivamente pensó—jamás, ¿oyes? Jamás, si quieres una jodida forma de expresión tierna y calmante consíguete una puta o una mujer… lo que mejor te venga… y deja esos jodidos sentimientos de niña que se supone que eres el hombre.

Las risas de Tsuna le hicieron mirarlo, el muy maldito estaba que no se aguantaba el dolor de estomago de tanto reír.

— ¿Qué? Ahora soy tu payaso ¿Tuna-kun?—y una macabra sonrisa se posó en sus labios mientras aparecía su tridente entre sus manos, si, ya decía que era mejor traerla—joder—se expresó—que tu quieres que te posea.

Y Tsuna solo alcanzó a correr siendo perseguido por un Mukuro cabreado.

Si, esa era su "sutil" forma de levantarle un poco los ánimos. Sawada Tsunayoshi solo era un niño si a sentimientos se refería. Sonrió amable aun persiguiendo al Vongola, solo lo haría esta vez, y solo porque sabía que en su interior, muy en el fondo, quizá comprendía un poco los sentimientos del Décimo. Pronto tendría que marcharse, en pos de información que requería para el levantamiento de la "familia" que aun no aceptaba. Esperaba que en el tiempo que estaría ausente el arcobaleno del Sol, Reborn, mantuviera los sentimientos de su ex alumno en buena sintonía. Crhome se quedaría, solo porque así él lo quería, no pretendía volver y llevarse la sorpresa de que Tsunayoshi había cometido "auto" homicidio con él mismo. Porque si así era, iría a por el muy bastardo hasta lo más profundo del averno, lo traería de nuevo a la vida y lo mataría solo por la satisfacción de castigarlo, y seguro, no quitado el desquite lo buscaría y mataría hasta que lo huevos se le hincharan._"Maldición"_—chistó para sí mismo, que él no era de malas palabras y menos internamente. Ya se las pagaría Tsuna por obligarlo a hablar como un marinero de alta mar que no ha tocado el cuerpo de una mujer por diez largos años, aunque pensándolo mejor, ya le hacía falta una mujer en su cama… negó con rapidez con su cabeza siguiendo ahora con mas molestia al perpetuador de su ahora sucia mente. Ya se lavaría la boca con suficiente pasta dental, su hermosa y elegante boca se mancharía aun más si seguía con aquellos malos y jodidos pensamientos, o ¡joder! Allí van de nuevo esas insulsas y grotescas palabras.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun~ No lograras esconderte—dijo cantarinamente llamando con su ojo rojo al quinto infierno.

.

.

Tres años después…

El sonido de las alarmas disparándose tan repentinamente le hizo pensar que Vendice había penetrado nuevamente las defensas de la base de Vongola en Sicilia, lugar donde casi pierden al arcobaleno Reborn. Marcó rápidamente sus pasos a un ritmo acelerado. Estaba por demás seguro que él sería el que se encontraba más cerca del lugar que corría riesgo en la base de Italia.

Paró en seco al llegar a la zona, Sawada Tsunayoshi se hallaba sobre la fría y blanca baldosa del lugar, recostado en todo su largo, menos de un metro setenta, las alarmas aun sin parar con su estruendoso sonido.

Parpadeó intentando estar seguro de lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Estaba encogido?, imposible, esos estúpidos pensamientos había que dejárselo a los tontos. Era Sawada Tsunayoshi, claro. Pero de diez años del pasado.

...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Notas break:**

Genial… aquí yo.

No sé si se preguntaran porque carajos tardé tanto… disculpen las malas palabras pero hoy me siento con ganas de insultar mi sana felicidad, eso y que el Mukuro que presenté me sacó una que otra sonrisa… dejando eso de lado, si hay quien se pregunte por qué tardé tanto en actualizar, aquí les va la excusa que no es excusa, es más bien una aclaración.

1.- La semana que pensaba actualizar (en vacaciones de semana santa) me dieron la noticia de que me iba de vacaciones a Edo. De México.

Bien ese no es el problema, mi problema nació de que visité el ciber y con mi USB surgió un grave problema, un virus se coló y solo fui capaz de ver como se comía mis más de sesenta documentos, en ellos los futuros capítulos y futuros fics, de todas las parejas que pretendía escribir y de animes que, ps, creo que basta con decir que lo perdí todo… más bien pude salvar poco, que realmente eran imágenes y una que otra descarga, nada de lo que realmente me importaba.

2.- Aquí no recuerdo que me sucedió exactamente pero estoy segura de que algo paso.

Eso y que seguía deprimida por mi perdida, solo logre escribir algunas cosas y pues…

3.- El avance del… manga.

Se supone que lo estoy siguiendo, pero es algo difícil debido a lo aparentemente lento que se desarrolla. Tengo que esperar a ver qué pasa con la lucha de la media noche. Y ahora que estoy segura me siento capaz de readaptarlo a la montaña, que es donde se encuentran a un en mi fic, la lucha no sería ya en el parque si no en la montaña y la lucha previa… ya sabrán.

4.- Escribí un fic de capitulo único (llámenlo como quieran)

Referente al cumple años de Kyoya. La amada ave cubito andante de hielo. Ok, si bien me tomo un tiempo a un no sé si publicarla o no.

5.- Ya estoy aquí…

Y pidiendo disculpas, espero que acepten este pequeño especial, que se hizo esperando el avance al, manga, que bien no salta de ser importante y había sido contemplado para un fic aparte por eso de los cabos sueltos y demás. Aquí él quien lo sabe, obviamente ya lo saben (valga la redundancia) es Mukuro. Este personaje me atrajo a incluirlo de esta forma pues porque, ¡Valla! Es que él lo parece saber todo, si bien mencione por allí que el muy pijo reventaría un día de estos por guardarse tanta información. Además me pareció sencillo agregarlo, y algo difícil manejarlo, dado que si se utiliza a Mukuro normalmente se tiende a cambiar un poco su forma de ser, sé que, claro, no llega a ser ni un pelín parecido a lo que es al manga, pero trate de aferrarme lo más fuerte que pude a su forma de ser ( y miren que me sentí como en un barco que se hunde al más estilo Titanic y yo agarrándome al barrote tan fuerte para no acabar como los pobres que terminaban muriendo al chocarse contra el agua… ¡auch!) notaran que sigue algo del capítulo anterior, vale aquí ya tenemos una breve explicación de por qué Tsuna estaba así de afectado.

Este especial contara con dos más, estos agregados con tiempo y en un intervalo que aun no he considerado en pleno, pero que francamente se presentara, esto solo para aclarar algunas cosas que no pasaran en los capítulos futuros de —Como a una chica—, en ellos habrán aclaraciones y no solo será Mukuro quien narre las experiencias vividas, pues Reborn y Byakuran presentaran en algún momento su punto de vista. Pensé en que si los lectores lo quieren, quizá en un futuro (cuando logre terminar esta historia) publique como empieza la relación de esta pareja, aun que después de saber o leer el final dudo que quieran saber el desarrollo de su relación (risas).

Nuevamente, creo que aun no lo pido, pido disculpas (me inclino) yo misma me condeno a que no me lean (lloro), espero que entiendan el atraso del cuarto capítulo que espero tener pronto, y tener por fin lo fics que antes mencione publicaría, claro, estos muy cambiados a como los tenia realmente planeados. Mas lagrimas, y mocos extendidos… tengo gripa (sorbo), me siento algo cansada (casi siempre XD) y esperando continúen leyendo y les agrade este especial (parezco disco rayado). Sugerencias dudas y aclaraciones son bien recibidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos a:<strong>

**Neko-san:**¡Gracias!, ¿enserio te pareció grandioso? Jejeje, me alegra saberlo. Con lo de la línea del tiempo… pienso dejarlo de seguir… lamento eso ya lo explicare XD, mis batallas… suspiro… ojos grandes ¿lo son? Sufro de un complejo de "nada me sale bien" si no me dicen Di Zereon-dame porque acá no hablamos japonés XD, verdad que lo es… digo… Tsuna versión grande, aunque pronto retomare a cómo debe de ser realmente, algo asustón, claro que un hombre a veces logra ocultar muy bien sus miedos (guiño), tu duda… eh estado replanteándome eso desde que hube notado que así sucedió en mi cabeza… … ¿realmente tuvieron una relación? … … ¿¡Quien lo sabe!? Yo realmente lo sigo pesando… no exactamente nueve años en el futuro, creo que quizá la pregunta vendría siendo así: ¿En qué edad comenzó realmente la relación entre ambos Tsuna/Hibari?, porque sacando cuentas no tiene una relación de diez años… ¡oh! Qué alegría me da saber que alguien en verdad se preocupa por él (lagrimas), a Reborn le sucedió algo, y eso se sabrá en los próximos especiales y se soltara quizá un poco en uno que otro capítulo, eso y que aquí se deja un algo de nada al descubierto del porqué de su situación, en el final más exactamente si quieres recapitular.

Lamento la tardanza, realmente trate de continuar pronto y solo los puedo abastecer con un especial (no es tan malo o. O)

Es lime (gota) el lemon es más fuerte, pero algún día lograre hacer un lemon aceptable que pase tus expectativas… o eso espero, gracias por decirme que te encanto como escribo.

P.D: Tu comentario ayuda a que mi musa inspiradora (de la cual dudo tener) no me abandone. La pobre esta a mi lado bien apaleada debido a las inspiración que le robo suspiro a suspiro XD. Nos leemos pronto.

**FAN:**¡Oh! Jajaja gracias (nuevamente) si, bueno, realmente no esperaba que alguien lo buscara al yo escribirlo en la pagina vecina (y no haré propaganda) Jeje pero me alegra que lo encontraras y satisficieras tu curiosidad. Ese primer review me delato XD aunque no hay problema con eso, me agrada que comenten, y me hagan propaganda (alzo las cejas) pues seguirás con las ansias, hasta que publique el cuarto XD (risa macabra) espero publicarlo pronto. ¿Enserio es el review más largo que has escrito? … ¡Yupi! Genial, me siento alagada, aunque espero que si hay próxima vez me dejes una opinión extensa, me gusta saber que les agrada, desagrada o en que no concuerdan con migo XD. Tendrás que continuar esperando (lo siento) pero espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias por tu comentario. Todos son valiosos.

**D-JK23:**Gracias por leerlos, pensé que ya no te volvería a leer (lagrimones), gracias, gracias y gracias, pero repito, Tsuna volverá a ser el hombre que es XD me gusta como esta pero tenía ya la idea planeada de él, igual espero continúes leyendo y dejando uno que otro comentario. Nos leemos pronto… ¡Ciao!

Acostumbro a responder los review por mensajes privados, debido a algunos detalles que suelto por allí, creo que no lo había mencionado, así que si antes pensaban que soy una mal agradecida… discúlpenme, no es así, es… bueno, supongo que ocupa menos espacio si mando el mensaje privado, suelo ser un poco maniaca con estas cosas, no encuentro muy aceptable que me lleve más de la mitad de la pagina en agradecimiento, siento que engaño al lector, que lo hago pensar que hoy leerá en la historia más que en otros capítulos (gota) bueno es que eso me sucede, suelo leer algo bueno, veo la barra y digo, wow, ha escrito bastante… cinco minutos después la mayor parte era agradecimiento, y pues para que no se vallan con la finta y lean lo que hay se me hizo correcto responder en mensajes privados. Espero que eso no les moleste. Respondí el de **D-JK23**Aquí pues carezco de tiempo y no creo ser capaz de enviarle el mp, hehe, disculpen eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Una aclaración mas,<strong> pronto dejare de seguir al manga, y empezara a ser más un fic de **AU** y algo de **Ooc** incluido, ya lo he mencionado con anterioridad al inicio de cada advertencia y genero, no puedo seguirlo porque entonces tendría que atrasar la actualización del fic, la actualización de mi fic, el cual pues será subido cada dos semanas a partir de hoy.

Me hace inmensamente feliz que dejen comentarios, de alguna manera así sé que hay personas que la leen, y… ya corregí el error que me comento **Katze-san,**gracias por hacérmelo saber XD y espero registres tu bandeja que allí hay un mensaje de mi, regresando a mi alegría, supere mi meta de review, wiii, es realmente bueno lo que leo y realmente me hacen muy, muy, muy, feliz, alegre y me levantan mis ánimos. Por eso continúe escribiendo, pese a la pérdida del cuarto capítulo que ya estaba por acabar, pero bien las cosas pasan por que pasan, este especial en un principio seria solo integrado al cuarto capítulo y sería muy corto… XD después de mi depresión salió esto y pues aquí estamos, esperando su opinión y que nos lean.

**Gracias** a estos hermosos comentarios igual de valiosos que todos:

**Nuvys568**Leí un fic tuyo que me encanto, ya pasaré a dejarte comentario XD

**YoungFamiglia**si, te digo abiertamente que mi personaje favorito es Tsuna, agradezco que te hallas tomado el tiempo de leer un genero de fic que no acostumbras a leer, o más bien del que no te gusta realmente… Yaoi (sonido macabro) ok, eres hombre, y tu opinión cuenta, ya lo demás lo puedes leer en tu bandeja de entrada XD

**sadaharu09**Si no hay muchos, realmente agradezco que te guste, y te recomiendo que pongas en buscador de google 27/18, creo que hay en una página vecina de amor-Yaoi (ya hice propaganda) donde hay muy buenos escritos, recién los suben y están geniales, aquí igual hay una chica que escribe de esta pareja, es **nyanko1827**(ya volví a hacer propaganda XD) te recomiendo muchos de sus fics y un crossover de Etalia y KHR! Que tiene por allí.

**Aquinno**Gracias por leernos de nuevo, y no hay problema, me alegra saber que te gusta tanto para releerla.

**Katze-san**gracias nuevamente, ya quedo arreglado, y si, manejare pronto un Tsuna mas como él.

**Raquenel Black**tu hermoso y extenso comentario XD como siempre me saca sonrisas, espero no te ahigan ofendido mi respuesta, pues no recibí comentario a cambio, tu mail no aparece tendrás que mandármelo nuevamente pero esta vez así… ejemplo: SoundDarck (arroba) live (punto) com (punto) mx, eso y que retrasare la entrega de tu fic, he tenido que escribirlo de nueva cuenta y esta vez me llevara tiempo planteármelo… lloro pues ya tenía el primer capítulo listo para enviártelo, lo siento y espero de nueva cuenta aun recibir tus hermosos comentarios.

Seguiré respondiendo por mp pero por lo pronto en este hice una excepción, en los próximos capítulos responderé a los review sin cuenta aquí, los demás a como me venía siendo costumbre.

Disculpen tan larga notas de final… y si alguien me hizo falta díganmelo por favor, no era mi intención quizá olvidarlo.

Otra cosa, mi hermana me dijo que odiarían mucho a Hibari, espero realmente no sea así, tiene sus razones de actuar como actúa y realmente no quiero que le vean como el villano.

* * *

><p><strong>Otras aclaraciones:<strong>

**Cácher*** El que recibe en la relación, dígase como el que está abajo, lo explico así pues normalmente un Uke es muy lindo y Hibari aunque lindo, sigue pareciendo y es un hombre, le queda mejor Cácher XD

_Bi Shoujo*:_referencia a las mujeres hermosas de Japón, lo contrario de los hombres guapos _Bi Shonen*_

Roll* El erizo de Hibari

Hibird* El canario de Hibari (aparentemente es hembra)

Casi como plata fundida* el color de sus ojos al parecer son grises, pero si fuera como la plata fundida, este material es oscuro y metalizado, algo al ras con el azul cuando se expone a alta temperatura se me ocurrió que esta descripción igual le venía bien.

* * *

><p>— <strong>¡Por supuesto que estoy hablando con migo mismo!... ¿¡En quien más podría confiar!? (Risas divertidas)—<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendación:<strong>

Regresó el cuchillo al trastero, no cortaría el perfecto círculo con un cuchillo que había amputado más de diez dedos en menos de una semana, si, por que la zorra de la vecina y el lobo de su tío no se habían salvado (si, animales muy feroces). Suspiró. Hana, su hermana mayor (que se había reído hasta el cansancio cuando lo vio con el mandil), le había dado unos Tips para preparar un chocolate casero. (No se rían, que ya se mencionó que solo por hoy no era capaz de escupir esa horrible palabra) pero había olvido el detalle de cómo darle la forma que él quisiera, así que termino preparando un macizo chocolate oscuro en un refractario redondo, que había permanecido años oculto en la alacena, el chocolate no tuvo más opción que terminar por ser redondo. Desgracia la del oscuro manjar, se deslizó hasta la baldosa de la cocina donde fue bien venido. Tiró un poco de sus cabellos, no regalaría un chocolate tan redondo. Sería demasiado estúpido, incluso para él.

—Hinata—suspiró—vas a tener que aceptar un chocolate redondo del estúpido perro que te ama—susurró sus palabras enterrando su cabeza entre sus piernas.

.Su mañana había sido ajetreada, la madre "redonda chocolate" había tenido treinta pequeños hijos: corazones, esferas, estrellas, medias lunas, medias anchas, medias gordas, la muy pilla tenia de todos los tamaños y formas.

—Que desvergonzada—gimió mientras envolvía la caja donde había guardado a la gran familia—lo peor de todo es que ninguno de los padres quiso hacerse cargo de esta enorme familia—

."Principios básicos de la coincidencias: oportunidades, no se crean ni se destruyen solo se transforman" señalado por una flecha y encerrado entre paréntesis en el siguiente renglón: »»(a conveniencia)

. —Quiero hacerte una declaración, quiero que me oigas y que tomes mi corazón y hagas a placer lo que quieras con él.

. Tómalo Hinata por qué solo te lo podre entregar a ti y a nadie más, arráncamelo del cuerpo… por que solo puede latir por ti y latirá eternamente por ti.

**Fragmentos de:**

**Valentino**

* * *

><p>Historia escrita en conjunto por mi hermana y aquí su servidora, es un hetero de KibaHina (Kiba por Hinata) lo encontraran bajo la autora: Naghi-tan si gustan leerlo claro, no se sientan obligados, igual la historia me gustó por la señora redonda chocolate.<p>

* * *

><p>Nuevamente disculpen lo largo de la nota (ahora sí que quedo larga espero que haiga más contenido de historia que nota… lloro, 2 571 palabras son muchas, bien pude escribir mas historia, lloro más fuerte, solo 6 696 de contenido y 279 como inicio incluido el resumen), y ahora si nos leemos pronto. ¡Ciao!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1305/2012**

_ Editado**: 28/08/2012**_


	5. No le digas a Hibari Cap: IV

—**Como a una chica—**

.

A: **—.Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction-net—**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del **Manga-Anime/Shonen—Katekyo Hitman Reborn**!— Y a su respectivo autor: —**Akira Amano—; **―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: **—Como a una chica—**

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo-DiZereon

Pareja: 27/18

Categoría: K (+16)

Género: Ficción, Ooc, AU.

—_"Recuerdos"—_

—_Che paranoico_…ni siquiera te estoy mirando—palabras cortas en italiano.

—Narrativa normal—Combinada con la narración de otro personaje.

Resumen: Sawada Tsunayoshi Di Vongola ah venido del futuro tras una falla mecánica en su tiempo ¿?, donde Spanner, Gianini y Shoichi cometieron el error de apuntarle con una desgastada bazuca que creyeron inservible sin hacer antes las pruebas en otros sujetos. Ahora Tsunayoshi-Mayor-jefe de Vongola tendrá que arreglárselas para volver a su tiempo donde su "yo" joven se encuentra en estado de coma.

Lo que a Tsuna le reservan es algo de mucha importancia, él lo sabe, y no tiene nada que ver con su anterior estado de coma, Spanner no le preocupa demasiado, confía en él, ¿Pero qué es eso, que sus guardianes no quieren que sepa? —No se lo digas—

«««

Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Spoilers del Manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (sobre todo para aquellos que solo siguieron el anime)

«««

* * *

><p>—"<em><strong>Todo esto es sólo parte de crecer… Y también la parte fatal del amor-Byakuran"—<strong>_

"En Media Noche"_:—Yunmoon—:_

* * *

><p>Capitulo: IV<p>

**Otoko**

—_**No le digas a Hibari—**_

.

.

.

Restregó su rostro con la fría agua del arrollo. El sol meciendo a la tierra en un tierno arrullo por despertarla sutilmente. Recién había despertado por completo. Consiente que en su carpa dormía lejos de los demás guardianes, la joven Crhome. Quien por la madrugada de ese día había hecho frente-junto a Mukuro-a Vendice. Claro, el pasado seguía cambiando, esa batalla en un principio debió haber sido en un parque, en las zonas no transcurridas de Namimori. Ahora la lucha había sido llevada en la montaña. La noche anterior, cerca de las diez, llegó justo a tiempo en cuanto los representantes de Bermuda hicieron su aparición frente a sus guardianes sin el pleno consentimiento de Checker Face, sabia pasaría, por aquello apuró sus pasos después del encuentro que tuvo con cierta familia y Hibari. Llegó a tiempo, pudiendo conseguir que ninguno perdiera cada reloj de representante. Reborn llegó después de ausentarse, confiando en que nada podía pasarles y llevándose una sorpresa de paso. Le explicaron con detalle, y Reborn fue consciente de que su alumno futurista sabia de aquel próximo ataque, no le reprendió, mas fue obvio para Tsuna que las dudas empezaban a anidar en el pequeño tutor.

Fuera delicadezas, había casi prometido que trataría de intervenir lo menos posible, pero aquello resultaba difícil, durante la batalla nocturna intervino por la causa de que a si habría sucedido si su yo joven se hallase allí mismo.

Sonrió al recordar el rostro que Crhome le obsequió al identificarlo como su "Boss", Mukuro había tardado un poco más en notarlo, pese a que ambos se encontraron antes de que Crhome hiciera acto de presencia.

—"_Kufufufu__ que curioso, tus ojos los he visto antes"—_claro que las había visto antes, Mukuro frente a él le pareció demasiado joven, entonces se preguntó si enserio ambos habían entrado en esa guerra a tan temprana edad, miró a sus guardianes que intentaban defenderse de los representantes del otro arcobaleno—_"Sawada Tsunayoshi"—_le pareció que entonces su joven guardián tanteaba el terreno, no muy seguro de quien seria.

Él solo le sonrió en repuesta, divertido por lo especial que resultaba ser la niebla. Aun con su cabello negro trató de evitar por todos los medios que aun se le reconociera, o eso pretendía hasta que una extensa carcajada se extendió por todo el lar, Mukuro le miró molesto y Yamamoto y Gokudera perdieron la concentración un segundo, recuperándola de inmediato debido a los ataques.

La alianza se hizo, Mukuro consiente que no vencerían de otra forma. Tsuna no se opuso y aceptó que él era el joven decimo Vongola.

Respiró al tranquilo amanecer, sus guardianes algo magullados por los golpes y heridas merecían un completo descanso, Ryohei, pese a no haber podido participar en la batalla durante la madrugada había acabado exhausto ayudando a reponer energías en los heridos.

Sus cuatro guardianes compartían carpa, Crhome ocupaba la suya, ¿él donde había pasado el resto de la noche?, quizá haciendo guardia, quizá siquiera durmió. Mukuro junto a Verde y los demás representantes dormían bajo otra carpa que verde había logrado en una de las ilusiones, M.M. durmió en otra aparte no queriendo compartir espacio con su guardiana. Estaba sumamente consiente que el momento de dar más explicaciones se acercaba, metió su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón militar, camisa de botones fuera, junto con sport, ahora su torso descubierto, dejando a la vista un abdomen definido. No exagerado, su constitución delgada no había aportado mucho al desarrollo de masa muscular en su cuerpo, pese a la altura que había ganado con los años aquel era un problema del cual Reborn parecía atormentarlo, venga que no se puede hacer milagros con su descendencia, menos de su padre que había preferido no heredarle muchos de sus rasgos. Qué bien no le hacían falta pero quizá hubiera apreciado el gesto de heredar un cuerpo más imponente. Su carácter fue forjado solo por la falta de imponencia, ahora con solo lanzar una significativa mirada podía cargar ante casi cualquiera. Entonces sacó el líquido que quitaría el oscuro color de su cabello, lo sopesó solo un momento.

Tenía que quitar sus botas, calcillas y quizá el cinturón, nada más, se zambulliría en el agua, que seguro estaría por demás helada, lavaría su cabeza y quitaría el color negro dejando su definido color castaño, extrañaría lo enigmático que se mostraba con ese color oscuro, aun así añoraba su cabellara en su color natural.

Quitó entonces sus botas y el cinturón, sacó unas cuantas cosas que llevaba en las bolsas del pantalón, una navaja suiza, desarmador, monedas y una cartera con una tarjeta dorada, incluido cerca de treinta billetes de mil euros, esto haciendo el total de treinta mil euros, efectivo que cambiaria en el momento indicado y del cuan aun desconocía como cabían en su cartera. Caminó entonces lejos del arrollo, acercándose al río. A punto estuvo de lanzarse cuando un pequeño grito de sorpresa le hizo girar en esa dirección. Lo último que supo es que Reborn había aprovechado su distracción y con una leve pero significativa patadita en su frente le hiso enredarse con sus propios pies y caer de espaldas al agua.

— ¡Hiiiiie!—y hace tanto que no gritaba de esa forma que se creyó increíblemente ridículo mientras caía.

— ¡Ciaossu!—saludó a su alumno observando bajo su "león" paraguas como la caída de Tsuna había salpicado exageradamente agua.

— ¡Nada de Ciaossu Reborn!—le respondió después de recuperarse de la sorpresa bajo el agua y nadar a la superficie.

—Eso es música para mis oídos—y sin duda también era el Tsuna-inútil que conocía.

Tsuna resopló, consciente de que estaba desprevenido, cuando de pronto, escuchó el leve gritillo de mujer… nunca pensó en que Crhome saldría tan temprano de la carpa y le vería de espalda, aun menos que se sorprendería por la falta de ropa superior. Se hundió en el agua, dejando fuera cualquier atisbo de palabras, seguro Mukuro y compañía estarían fuera y despiertos por su ridículo grito, destapó el producto bajo el agua y salió enseguida, escurrió el agua de su cabello con una de sus grandes manos y aplicó el producto, el color cayó enseguida.

.

* * *

><p>— ¡DecimoTsuna/Sawada!—sus guardianes había salido con el sonido de su grito, habían esperado encontrar fuera al joven Tsuna de dieciséis años, pero su sorpresa fue otra al ser recibido por el hombre en que se había convertido, de buen ver y cuerpo trabajado.

Mukuro y compañía observaron atentos como el cabello era deslavado, el Decimo de espalda a todos, muy consciente de que era observado, M.M se sonrojó al notar lo atrayente que lucía el hombre con su cabello mojado y su ancha espalda en "V".

—Fiuuu~ Tsuna a estado entrenando—silbó Yamamoto poniendo sus manos tras su nuca.

Gokudera solo asintió dándose la vuelta, no queriendo violar la privacidad de su líder.

— ¡Sawada!—gritó entonces Ryohei— ¡únete al club de boxeo, serias un extremo campeón!

Entonces Tsuna se zambulló nuevamente, y esta vez cuando salió a la superficie le dio la cara a todos, su torso a la vista y una sonrisa nerviosa saludándoles de vuelta.

— ¿Qué hay?—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Pareció un poco cómico que M.M. cayera desmayada mientras deliraba algo de que Mukuro-chan tenía que presentarlos.

Salió del río impulsándose con sus manos en la orilla, muchos parecieron contener el aire por un momento, hasta que hubieron notado que Tsuna si que llevaba pantalones puestos. Entonces soltaron el aire.

Ok, esto se volvía incomodo, aun más por el hecho de que Crhome—aún de espalda—se notaba sumamente azorada y roja hasta las orejas. Sonrió, siempre tan linda.

Con ambas manos escurrió el agua restante de su cabello.

Todo el grupo de hombres no sabía que articular exactamente y menos en una situación así, donde Sawada Tsunayoshi, el chico "Dame" que conocían, dejaba de ser por completo esa persona que creían conocer, este Sawada en cambio se notaba sumamente maduro, los años parecían no pasarle en balde, y que decir, su aspecto era atrayente pese que allí quien solo le observaban era en mayoría hombres, Hayato aun de espaldas, Yamamoto levemente avergonzado, Ryohei algo descolocado, Mukuro nervioso, Ken y Chikusa turbados y Verde curioso por lo que a su mente llegaba.

Solo Reborn pasaba eso por alto, no lo sorprendía, bajo su tutela sin duda alguna se convertiría en un hombre fuerte y de buen ver.

Entonces Tsuna se encaminó hacia Crhome que aun le daba la espalda, llegó hasta estar tras ella y tomándola con delicadeza por los hombros la hizo girar hacia él, la chica en cuestión de nada terminó por adquirir un sonrojo más notorio. No pudiendo tampoco articular palabra alguna ante la atrayente sonrisa que Tsuna le obsequiaba.

—Boss—fue capaz de llamarlo entonces.

Tsuna estaba sumamente feliz de poder ver de vuelta a la joven Crhome, en su futuro no guardaba muchos recuerdos de ella, más que una foto de sus dieciocho años, un tridente con solo valor sentimental y un pequeño ratón de peluche, y verla ahora, de esa forma le hizo querer guardarse el recuerdo como algo muy valioso para él.

Sacándole quizá más de medio metro de altura, aun frente a ella, y esta misma teniendo que alzar su delicada cabeza hacia él, se inclinó sobre ella y la abrazó por la cintura apegándola a su pecho, olvidando de paso que mojaría las ropas de ella por su acción, inclinó su cabeza hasta posar su labios sobre la frente de Crhome.

Y un—Cuida bien de mi—salió de forma sincera y dulce de su boca. Crhome solo pudo responder con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, casi al borde del desmayo.

Sus guardianes no cabían de asombro.

—Espero que esa muestra de afecto no signifique nada en el futuro—habló Mukuro rompiendo la sensación de incomodidad que había abrazado a los presentes.

Tsuna soltó con suavidad a Crhome y río alegremente. ¡Vaya! Que si había olvidado lo todavía más entrometido y celoso que era cuando crio, Mukuro le miro indignado, listo para atacar si la situación lo requería.

—Es bueno verte también Mukuro—le saludo tomando a Crhome por el codo y haciéndola caminar junto él hacia los presentes—me gustaría decirte que si significa algo, pero es todo lo contrario, nuestra hermosa Crhome está vetada para mí—De pronto su voz sonó amenazante y sus ojos le miraron con frialdad, soltó a Crhome cerca de sus guardianes y se acercó a Mukuro con elegancia y seguridad—al igual que para ti—le habló en un susurro.

Y es que, que Crhome dijera "_Me gusta Mukuro-sama… y también me gusta lo que a él le gusta" _no significaba que tuviera el derecho de imponerse de nueva cuenta ante ella y "forzarla" a estar con él, no si no la amaba de la forma correcta en que hay que hacerlo. De igual forma, él también la amaba, era su única guardiana, la única mujer que lograba comprender la mayoría de sus estupideces, ¿Cómo no amarla por ser quien era?, admitía que era como todo hombre, sobreprotector, no veía a Crhome como su hermana, no, estaba lejos de ser eso, él la veía como una persona valiosa para él. Por eso velar por su seguridad era algo exclusivo y privilegioso para él.

—Vaya Tsuna—habló su tutor—yo creí que estabas más interesado en Hibari—una sonrisa adornó el rostro del bebé y Tsuna le miró enseguida dijo aquello.

—_Mierda_—dijo bajo para no ser escuchado— ¿De qué hablas Reborn?—preguntó con cinismo.

—A que creí que tu interés más importante era Hibari, parece lo contrario al actuar con tanto recelo con Crhome.

— ¿Por qué sería importante Reborn?

—Más bien, ¿Por qué no?—lo demás fue silencio por minutos.

Tsuna consiente que era mejor dejarlo creer lo que quisiera, sabía que él que calla otorga, pero Reborn era tan astuto como para creer aquello. En cambio sus guardianes trataban de analizar sus palabras. Gokudera se mataba mentalmente, había notado que su Décimo parecía algo atento a Hibari, a pesar de que solo en una ocasión se vieron, en la azotea de Namimori Chuu, parecía renuente a lastimar el rostro del guardián de la nube. Que se ofreciera a llevarlo a la enfermería él mismo, le hacía pensar que era imposible que su Décimo estuviera interesado en esa persona tan fría, oscura y poco atrayente. ¿Lo habría llevado a la enfermería?, otra duda más, pues cuando quiso regresar para ofrecer su ayuda a su jefe, este, ni estaba en los pasillos, ni en la enfermería se hallaba Hibari. Creyó en su momento que quizá sí que llegó, pero a cómo era la nube, este probamente hubo despertado de la inconsciencia y había marchado a su oficina. Se burló internamente, Reborn debería estar tratando de confundir a todos, el Décimo no podía estar interesado en Hibari, a lo mucho seria de él, su mano derecha y quizá, del estúpido friki del beisbol.

Yamamoto en cambio, a diferencia de Gokudera-que hasta en su mente carecía de modestia-, reía a voz en cuello, él sí que lo había notado. Cuando lo vio en la azotea el día anterior, supo que el hombre en la plaza de Namimori, era Tsuna. No le había seguido, pues a pesar de que se le había figurado conocido, y en su momento no lo reconoció, no sintió la necesidad de desconfiar de aquella persona vestida en negro. Si le vio adentrarse a un callejón, y aunque no estuvo atento sí que logró ver como el presidente del comité de disciplina de Nami-Chuu era seguido por ese hombre de aura conocida. Claro, tampoco es que fuera a ventilar cosas tan sencillas y personales de su buen amigo, además, de eso podía encargarse el "Chiquitín".

Ryohei, a diferencia de sus Kohai…

— ¡Esto es extremo, Crhome y Sawada están saliendo!—y aquello colmó el vaso de Naghi, la chica no aguantó tanta información del futuro y acabó por desmallarse.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … … »»»<p>

—No Mukuro—habló Tsuna esquivando la certera puntería de la lanza que había aparecido su guardián, espero por un momento que entendiera, aun no había cogido sus zapatos ni cambiado su pantalón por uno seco—te digo que esperes.

Y saltó a la rama de un árbol, Mukuro le miró molesto, y una sonrisa maquiavélica surcó sus labios, entre sus manos una pistola con balas de la última voluntad.

—No te atrevas…

— ¡Décimo! ¡Reborn-san, déjeme ayudar a Décimo!—gritó alarmado su autoproclamada mano derecha, contrayendo su rostro por el dolor de las-aun no totalmente tratadas-heridas.

—Tsuna, ¡Tu puedes!—le animó Yamamoto, sin dejar de sonreír—aunque es algo injusto que solo ustedes dos se diviertan—dijo mas bajo, pero aun así siendo escuchado.

—Esto no es para nada divertido—se quejó el más mayor de todos—Mukuro, hablemos como las personas civilizadas que se supone que somos—trató de persuadir a su guardián de la niebla.

— ¡Oí Sawada! ¡Todo gran hombre enfrenta los problemas extremos con golpes al extremo!—gritó por lo alto su guardián, una sonrisa nerviosa se posó en los labios del mencionado.

—Onii-san, por favor, no me ayudes…

—Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi—le llamó la atención y apuntó con el arma aparecida—hazte responsable de tus actos.

¡Bang!

… y Tsuna simplemente saltó de la rama de un gran árbol a la copa de otro.

—Hay que admitir que soy un gran tutor Tsuna.

—Reborn, sácame del problema del que me metiste.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi, baja a morir dignamente, Kufufufu, vamos, pequeño león—se burlo refiriéndose a Tsuna por el animal de caja Vongola que le representaba.

—Mukuro—siseó, ante todo quería evitar un confronta miento con su guardián, no se creía capaz de luchar contra él sin hacerle daño—Vamos, no quiero pelear ahora.

—Baja ahora y pelea, arreglemos nuestras diferencias ya mismo—tomó su tridente y miró de reojo a Crhome que se hallaba descansando bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos arboles que les rodeaban.

—Mukuro, creo que es más importante el problema de la batalla de los arcobaleno—habló captando muy brevemente su atención.

—No tiene importancia, lucha con migo ahora mismo.

—Vale—se rindió al fin—pero esto es una advertencia—se levantó en toda su longitud sobre la copa del árbol donde había estado hincado y saltó de esta dejando a la gravedad hacer lo suyo—No hay segunda vez conmigo—habló con voz ronca y monocorde.

—_Rokudō rinne_- Primer Reino—Mukuro fue quien atacó en primer acto, alzando ante él las primeras ilusiones de llamas brotando del suelo, la tierra desquebrajándose, seguido de una cero gravedad inexistente. Tsuna no se movió, y no fue sorprendido cuando Mukuro apareció tras él, lo esquivó saltando hacia un lado—Tercer Reino—y convocó animales mortíferos, igualmente el décimo Vongola lo esquivó, las bestias aladas que aparecieron de la nada lograron que al fin el mayor de los dos hiciera un movimiento de pelea, una ave de rapiña a su derecha, la golpeó en el esqueleto vertebral, otra a su izquierda, dio un codazo a su cabeza desencajándola al instante, cinco más atacando en conjunto, Tsuna se lanzó pecho tierra y con sus manos se levantó, los pies al cielo, hizo una pequeña flexión y se impulsó con la fuerza de sus muñecas al aire, esquivó el ataque, y aterrizó con inigualable gracia sobre sus pies descalzos y su pantalón aun húmedo. Fue leve, pero por un momento las articulaciones de Tsuna se tensaron.

— ¡Estúpido Mukuro! ¡Deja en paz al Décimo!—gritaba a conciencia Gokudera que era sostenido por los hombros entre Yamamoto y Ryohei— ¡Ustedes malditos traidores! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Esto es una ofensa para Décimo! ¡Mukuro bastardo, aleja tus sucias y burdas ilusiones de Décimo!—intentó soltar golpes a sus compañeros, pero solo logró que lo apresaran con más fuerza— ¡Décimo me necesita!—gritó de nueva cuenta mientras solo podía observar como Tsuna nuevamente saltaba de espalda por los aires, manteniendo su cobriza mirada en los ojos de Mukuro, un ave de tamaño descomunal se dirigía de espalda hacia él a una velocidad mortal, pretendía encajarle su largo y filoso pico, atravesarle y destrozarle sus entrañas, Gokudera tragó aire fuertemente, Reborn a su lado solo sonreía y admiraba atentamente la lucha, ¿Qué no podía alguien ayudar a su líder? ¡Él iba a morir allí mismo!—Décimo—susurró conteniendo el aire, la figura de su jefe desapareció a una velocidad increíble, apareciendo en un instante frente a él.

—Hayato-kun, no le causes problemas a Onii-san y a Yamamoto-kun—habló con la candidez bañando sus palabras—soy capaz, Hayato, a si que por favor confía en mí—giró sobre su eje y emprendió una veloz carrera hacia Mukuro. Gokudera dejó de luchar por que le soltaran y Yamamoto y Ryohei comprendieron que su amigo había entendido las palabras de Tsuna.

—Sawada es en extremo fuerte cabeza de pulpo—habló claro, dándole una palmada sobre el hombro.

—Senpai tiene razón Gokudera, Tsuna no puede ser vencido tan fácilmente—rió Yamamoto sin apartar la vista de la lucha.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, él Décimo es increíble—dijo en un regaño, tratando de disfrazar la alegría que le provocaba trabajar para aquel hombre.

—Mukuro, aun estas a tiempo—trató nuevamente de persuadirlo a que parara, Mukuro atacando con su tridente.

—Kufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿Qué es el tiempo?—interrogó esta vez utilizando puños y patadas debido a la frustración que le causaba no poder asestarle algún mínimo daño—déjame responderte, es solo otro mero formalismo más de medir la vida… así que el tiempo Tsunayoshi es aquí mismo y ahora—siguió atacando, aun tridente en mano, un golpe directo a su rostro, que solo logró rosarle la mejilla, por acto reflejo intento tomar uno de sus mechones de cabello castaño, Tsuna se arrodilló y le plantó una patada a su talón, Mukuro cayó de espaldas al suelo.

— ¿Are?, Shishou está recibiendo una paliza de ese hombre—habló de pronto una voz joven en el grupo de Kokuyo Land, los representas de Verde se sorprendieron con la repentina aparición de Fran, este había pasado toda la noche en un profundo sueño del que parecía renuente a despertar, y a hora allí, parado en medio de los dos grupos de representantes, hablaba como si del clima se tratara—tener un peinado de piña hace que el cerebro crea que es un vegetal—dio su punto de vista con su tranquila e infantil voz, su cabeza se inclinó levemente debido al peso de cargar con una cabeza en forma de manzana, pareció temblar brevemente, seguro la leve brisa le había tomado de improviso al solo salir de la carpa con un corto short y una blanca playera, sandalias en mano—Mi maestro es un inútil—M.M. sonrió tratando de calmar las crecientes ganas que sentía de matarlo.

—Deja de fastidiar, Mukuro-chan lo está haciendo muy bien teniendo en cuenta que desde la noche no ha logrado descansar lo suficiente—excusó a su líder.

—Mukuro-san esta reservando sus fuerzas—susurró Chikusa acomodándose los lentes, aun frente a ellos Mukuro trataba de amedrentar al Décimo Vongola—si continua así acabara agotado.

—Pyon~ Kakipi, tu poca falta de fe en Mukuro-san no lo ayudara en nada Pyon~

—Tampoco lo ayudara el que guarde fe—susurró en respuesta.

— ¡Mukuro-chan tu puedes!—grito M.M. en un intento de apoyo—esa estúpida cría tiene la culpa de que esto sucediera—bufó molesta observando brevemente la figura de Crhome acostada bajo un árbol—si tan solo no se hubiera desmayado.

—Tú te desmayaste en cuanto ese Vongola salió del agua Pyon~

—Are… Él maestro la está pasando mal—hablo nuevamente el mas menor—M.M. ese extraño hombre—señalo al castaño mayor—tampoco se ve siquiera haiga dormido el resto de la noche—Kokuyo entero se sorprendió, seguros de que eso era imposible, se veía incluso más fresco que Mukuro— ¿Se supone que me volveré fuerte con sus enseñanzas?—dijo refiriéndose a su maestro.

Mukuro jadeaba con fuerza, había visto y tenido un sinfín de oportunidades, Tsuna tenía las defensas por completo abiertas, y eso solo le hacía enfurecer, Sawada era consciente de que no sería capaz de tocarlo y a posta le dejaba vía libre, o al menos la pinta de uno.

—Deja de jugar conmigo estúpido Vongola—le habló en cuanto lo tubo cara a cara, nuevamente el jefe deteniendo un de sus ataques con el dorso de sus manos.

—No lo hago Mukuro—respondió apartándolo con un golpe al estomago de su contrincante mandándolo al tiempo al suelo.

—Pelea… enserio—tosió sus palabras e inhaló fuertemente tratando de llevar aire a sus pulmones y estomago, que había sufrido un gran daño.

—Es lo que hago—se acercó a él y se flexionó, esta vez lo golpeó con sus nudillo desnudos, su puño estrellándose en su quijada, apuntó con su puño nuevamente, esta vez a sus mejillas, lo supo, Sawada Tsunayoshi no estaba siquiera esforzándose para molerle, cerró los ojos en espera del golpe, un temblor junto a su oreja, Tsuna había herrado el golpe adrede.

—Mientes—le miró con ira, aquello era un insulto.

—Estoy luchando con la suficiente fuerza, no esperes que tenga intención alguna de aniquilarte—y se levantó del suelo alejándose de él y dejándolo con una ira creciente.

—Cuarto Reino—susurró desde el suelo, una llama oscura rodeo enseguida su ojo derecho.

—No seas estúpido Mukuro—le riñó Tsuna deteniendo sus pasos al oír esa palabras, seguro de que pronto entraría al Quinto Reino—no lo hagas.

—Quinto Reino…

* * *

><p>… … … »<p>

—Ara, mi maestro se lo está tomando muy enserio—habló sorprendido de ver luchar a Mukuro—pero las lleva de perder.

— ¡Calla Pyon~!

Después de atravesar su ojo comenzó nuevamente el ataque, tres ilusiones idénticas a él y cada uno de ellos creando bestias, un oso pardo de aspecto tétrico se irguió imponente, aves de rapiña sobrevolando el ahora oscuro cielo, visto así por las ilusiones de Mukuro.

Tsuna le miró frustrado, podía vencerle, sin siquiera entrar en modo Ultima Voluntad, el problema era que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle horrores—Ahora no Reborn—susurró para sí mismo, trató de ignorar el dolor, Reborn le había advertido que si luchaba y no lo hacía tomando enserio a su oponente, su cuerpo terminaría por descontrolar al cerebro, la adrenalina de una lucha, por muy ganada que sepas que sea, hace que tu cuerpo trabaje a cien, pero reprimiendo tal cantidad de energía solo lograría que el sello de su anillo se destruyera. Nuts comenzó a golpear desde el interior del anillo, un rugido traspaso a su cabeza, su Vongola Gear comenzaba a captar el peligro que se cernía sobre su dueño, nuevamente el león del Cielo comenzó a rugir, una pequeña llama se escapó por las rendijas del sello, Tsuna llevó su mano a su cabeza—para—susurró—maldición, no pienso atacar a Mukuro con más fuerza de la necesaria, podría herirlo de gravedad—se habló así mismo, apretó una de sus palmas al costado de su cabeza—maldición, que duele con un demonio—trató de librar las ansias por derribar a Mukuro que en ese momento sentía—contrólate—empezó a respirar con fuerza—Nuts, este no es un buen momento, entiendo que quieras protegerme…—cerró sus ojos brevemente, erguido a como estaba los abrió mostrando sus ojos un tono más claro—con esto será suficiente—había activado el Modo Híper, suprimiendo con fuerza las llamas y captando solo la cantidad más conveniente en su cuerpo, la llama en su frente no estaría presente, pues solo utilizaría las llamas que tenia de reserva. En el momento en que dio el primer paso hacia Mukuro, el polvo y la tierra se arremolinaron, el ilusionista comenzaba a crear remolinos de aire.

Desapareció sin soltar las llamas retenidas en su interior, Nuts seguía luchando en contra del sello, se enfrentó a las aves dejándolas fuera de combate en poco tiempo, bajó a por el oso quien le recibió con zarpazos, aquello hubiera sido por demás fácil si pudiese activar sus guantes, _Primer nivel_, susurró en su interior, las llamas comenzaron a circular por su cuerpo, golpeó al oso en el estomago, un golpe a la yugular y otro a las orejas, acercó sus manos a la parte inferior de su pantalón, contento de no haber sacado la daga. Una puñalada con fuerza brutal y la bestia dejo de existir en su mundo. Cuatro Mukuro le observaban con molestia, tres de ellos se lanzaron en su contra, tridentes en manos.

Golpeó a uno con su rodilla en la quijada, la fuerza fue tal que terminó por estrellarse con un árbol y derrumbando al mismo en el acto, la ilusión se deshizo. El siguiente fue tomado por la nuca y con una fuerza demoledora, le hundió de rostro al suelo levantando montículos enormes de suelo, el recuerdo de su padre haciéndole aquello mismo le asaltó, a diferencia de Iemitsu, él, ahora mismo había golpeado con la intención de exterminar el clon, un tridente le paso rosando la oreja, lo tomó por la mano antes de que este se apartara y lo jalo hasta tomarlo por la nuca, empotrándolo en el mismo lugar que el otro clon.

Dio medio giro y se desplazó en pos de Mukuro, una nueva lucha y su anillo comenzó a parpadear de nueva cuenta, Nuts rugiendo por salir. La llama en su frente comenzó a abrirse camino. _"Joder"_

Nuts comenzó a destruir el sello, aquello no pintaba bien, a puño cerrado golpeó uno de los costados del tórax de Mukuro quien aprovechando su creciente turbación había intentado atacarlo. Saltó en retroceso, la cabeza le retumbaba como si enormes platillos de acero chocaran en su interior. Resopló molesto, hecho una hojeada en dirección de Reborn quien parecía molesto.

—"_Nunca juegues con tu presa… Tsuna" _

"Joder" no estaba jugando, era sencillamente que no tenía el suficiente control para evitar mandar al hospital a Mukuro, no después de la batalla nocturna, todo su autocontrol pendía de un hilo tan fino que a la menor provocación podía reventar. Una explosión a su derecha, llamas moradas cubriendo a un erizo que comenzaba a aumentar su tamaño y número captaron de forma inmediata su atención.

— ¡Kyoya!—la voz de Dino se abrió paso entre las recientes explosiones.

— ¡Jefe!—miró a lo lejos como Romario lograba detener a Dino quien intento golpear a Hibari, sus ojos se abrieron, tras ellos Kusakabe, Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi, lambo, I-Pin y Futa le miraban anonados— ¡Kyoya-san! Deténgase por favor.

—Romario, ¡Suéltame!—intentó ordenarle a su subordinado.

—Lo siento jefe eso no será posible—le respondió sujetándolo con fuerza por debajo de sus hombros.

—Kyo-san, esta batalla no es suya—intentó detenerlo Kusakabe alzando su voz para hacerse escuchar sobre el creciente ruido.

—Herbívoros inútiles, los morderé hasta la muerte.

—Kufufu, estúpida ave, aléjate, Sawada Tsunayoshi es mi presa.

Tsuna pasó su ante brazo por su frente perlada de sudor, el anillo corría peligro de ser expuesto y sinceramente no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía, suspiró, todo por besar a su joven guardiana y no aclararle bien las cosas a Mukuro, un nuevo dolor atacó a su cabeza haciéndole rechinar los dientes por apretarlos en un vano intento por soportar el dolor.

Un fuerte rugido se abrió paso ante todos y el silencio fue inmediato, Tsuna sostuvo su mano derecha donde en su dedo corazón posaba el anillo, cerró la mano en puño y con la izquierda apretó la muñeca, se dobló por el abdomen y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

— ¡Décimo!/Tsuna/Sawada/—los guardianes que lo reconocían le llamaron preocupado, no lo auxiliaron, Reborn se los impedía con solo mirarlos, la atención del grupo restante se posó de inmediato en el campo de batalla, buscando con la mirada al mencionado.

Un sonido ronco se abrió paso por su garganta… muy parecido a un fuerte ronroneo. Que no quería lastimar a Mukuro, y mucho menos a Hibari, pero si no los detenía en ya, ambos no acabarían mal heridos, muertos e irreconocibles: quizá, vivos: muy posiblemente no. Azoto sus manos contra el suelo, tan intensa fue la fuerza que aplicó que un leve temblor logró sentirse hasta sus espectadores, sus palmas habían logrado sumir el suelo.

La risa de Mukuro se abrió paso, furiosa e iracunda, no se contuvo y arremetió sin aviso o regla que respetar en contra de Tsuna.

El golpe que se le venía encima era por sobre todo mortal, directo y homicida, sin atisbo a posibilidad de vida, otro rugido más tenue que el anterior se abrió paso por su garganta.

—Ahora no Nuts—le susurró a su bestia de caja, la llama del cielo cubrió sus puños sin guantes, pues el activar la primera versión solo lograría que la versión actual destrozara el sello, mas aun que la había utilizado ya en dos ocasiones, el tridente de Mukuro se derritió cuando estuvo a punto de asestarle el golpe de muerte, Tsuna había antepuesto sus manos con destreza. Sus ojos cafés atenuados en unos grados más, parpadeo levemente y frunció el ceño.

—Maldito Vongola—escupió sus palabras el guardián lanzando lo que quedaba de su arma a un lado, respiraba con dificultad, en su cuerpo las raspaduras eran visibles, su ropa destrozada por secciones, sus botas ralladas, llenas de tierra y pringas de su propia sangre.

Tsuna se agachó de inmediato esquivando otro sirviente golpe que venía de su contrincante olvidado, Kyoya parecía sumamente molesto.

—Herbívoro—susurró en un mortal siseo, su voz ronca e intensa por las palabras que pasaban por su mente y que no sabía liberar en soflamas, Tsuna lo estudió con brevedad, aun llevaba encima el uniforme de Nami-Chuu.

—Kyoya-san—le habló Tsuna prefijando un sufijo más adecuado para su reciente encuentro—que sorpresa—habló mientras retrocedía sobre su paso, Mukuro lo seguía con la mirada, observando de reojo al guardián de la nube—no se supone que estés aquí…—habló a sí mismo, ya de por si era algo extraño que Checker Face no mandara a su "lacayo" a detener una lucha no autorizada entre representantes, con Hibari presente parecía que seguro el hombre de la máscara no dudaría en aparecer si de la nada alguno de los relojes de los jefes representantes era destruido, no le sería conveniente, sus planes fallarían y Tsuna perdería la oportunidad de ayudar a su tutor a no acabar muriendo innecesariamente—"_Siempre supe que moriría como un perro"_—no, Reborn no moriría de tal forma, porque él no era un perro, era un pequeño hombre de fuerza inigualable al que admiraba y respetaba, primero se mataba él mismo antes de ver morir a su Tutor Asesino a Sueldo Reborn, aunque este mismo fuera "el peor tutor"—Kusakabe-san parece estar nervioso Kyoya-san…—continuó retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, ligeros y casi perezosos—Mukuro-kun, te vez agotado…—le hizo una observación a su otro contrincante, miró brevemente a la espalda de Hibari, Roll ya no estaba donde había sido atacado, seguro de la 'nada' aparecería sin un 'sorpresa' de por medio y lo atacaría reproduciéndose a sí mismo en innumerables bolas de púas.

—Ese no es un problema Sawada-kun—respondió el aludido frunciendo el seño.

Hibari solo armó sus tonfa frente a él, caminó con destreza, aumentando la velocidad a cada paso, pronto se encontró corriendo en su dirección con sus tonfa por delante, llegando frente a él lanzo el golpe con la izquierda, Tsuna lo paró en seco, un nuevo golpe, esta vez diferente táctica, finta con la tonfa derecha pero acabando en un fuerte golpe con el codo del mismo lado, Tsuna lo recibió bienvenido en la palma de su mano libre, la presión del aire cambió a una vertiginosa ráfaga de aire y el aura de Mukuro se expandió a su alrededor, Hibari frunció el ceño aumentando la presión sobre la defensa del mayor, Tsuna armaba un escape en su mente, Mukuro seguro lo atacaría por la espalda aprovechando su estado de _Zero _defensa que tenía por el dorso, ejerció presión contra Hibari haciéndole retroceder, un rictus de disgustó surco el brillo de sus claros ojos, chistó la boca, si soltaba a Hibari y esquivaba el golpe de la niebla quien recibiría el impactó sería la nube que sería tomada desprevenida, el aire cambió nuevamente, aplastó a Hibari contra el suelo y de forma ágil pasó una de sus manos hasta colocarla tras su medio dorso, con la mano libre tomó las muñecas del joven apretándolas para evitar un golpe, frenó un golpe de rodillas a su zona baja parando a Hibari con su propia rodilla, en cuanto sintió la presencia de Mukuro cerca de atacarle tomó impulsó y saltó con la alondra alejándose de forma considerable del suelo. Desde su altitud apreció como Mukuro golpeaba el suelo fastidiado por no poder asestarle el golpe.

Hibari luchaba contra la prisión que Tsuna era para él.

Tsuna sonrió—habérmelo dicho antes—dijo en un susurro al menor—si tanto querías volver a tenerme cerca con pedirlo bastaba—una sonrisa divertida y coqueta se posó en sus labios por una brevedad de tiempo, abrió los ojos algo turbado, su intuición le hizo soltar de forma inmediata a su prisionero, la gravedad hizo su trabajo llevándolo de forma inmediata al suelo, aterrizó primero sobre un pie y luego sobre otro, el viento meció sus castaños cabellos y elevo su rostro al cielo, Hibari estaba sobre roll, o al menos uno de tantos, una inmensa cantidad de ellos nublaba la luz solar que ya de por si había menguado su intensidad con las ilusiones de Mukuro, Hibari le miro molesto.

—Odio las cosas con filo—susurró Tsuna observando cuan largas, filosas y peligrosas se miraban los múltiples roll´s.

Hibari no descendió, o siquiera pareció con intención de hacerlo, Mukuro se alejó observando también la trampa de Hibari. Tsuna tragó profundo, seguro que si hubiera puesto más fuerza de la necesaria en su salto, ahora mismo estaría ensartado en aquella bestial criatura.

Una lluvia de diferentes medidas y tamaños de esferas con púas se le vino encima, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, un grito llamó de pronto su atención, las chicas del recién llegado grupo estaban tendidas de espalda sobre el suelo, Bianchi, tras ellas las jalaba por el cuello de sus camisas, Kyoko y Haru cargando entre sus manos a I-Pin y Lambo respectivamente. Nuevamente frunció el ceño aun sin detener la velocidad de sus piernas, y pensó que hace tanto tiempo que no lo fruncía tan seguidamente, Hibari había lanzado-sin aparente intención de matar a alguien-sin enterarse, a un erizo en dirección de las chicas, Dino se acercó a auxiliarlas seguido de Kusakabe y Romario.

Hasta allí se agotó su paciencia, su ya de por si desgastado autocontrol no podía ser de apoyo por más tiempo, aun la cabeza le palpitaba, y Nuts no paraba de embestir el interior del anillo sellado para salir en ayuda de su "maestro". Frenó su carrera y espero que el ataque de Hibari terminara, miró al cielo.

—Sorpréndeme Tsuna—sonrió Reborn al ver parar a Tsuna en su carrera, el muy imbécil no parecía con intención de golpear fuertemente a sus guardianes, de hecho aunque no pensaba tomarlos de menos, parecía estar en lucha constante consigo mismo, había notado que en múltiples ocasiones debía soportar un dolor interno, y el rugido que había acallado incluso el ruido del bosque no lo pasó por alto, había sido algo extraño, pues ningún felino de inmenso tamaño habitaba por el lar, mucho menos un animal feroz como un enorme león adulto, el rugido no pudo ser emitido por Tsuna, pero cabía una posibilidad de que hubiese sido de Nuts, su bestia arma.

También estaba el hecho de que Tsuna no parecía necesitar las pastillas que su forma joven ingería para entrar en modo Híper, los guantes versión Vongola X, tampoco daban señal de estar con su dueño, pues bien el mismo no las había siquiera mostrado e incluso las llamas del cielo había rodeado sus manos sin ningún efecto secundario, los ojos de su alumno se habían atenuado unos leves tonos en lo que llevaban de lucha. Esperaba que pronto llegaran al final de su batalla, con tan exorbitante fuerza en el Décimo Vongola era un insulto estar jugando con seres de inferior nivel a él.

Observó que el golpe de Hibari debía ser directo, en apariencia lo fue, a su lado los otros guardianes habían exclamado alarmados de que Tsuna no hubiera seguido en su carrera, Dino parecía algo impresionado por el "sujeto que se parecía un poco a su hermanito".

—Kyoya está furioso—dijo su otro alumno que se situó a su lado—de alguna forma Reborn, creo entender a que te referías con que me llevaría una sorpresa al ver a Tsuna—silbó graciosamente—sí que me la he llevado—el viento meció su particular ropa, la cual parecía tener siempre su sello con aquella chamarra con "pelusa" alrededor de la gorra y cuello. Reborn solo sonrió en respuesta—Bianchi me ha dicho que se encargará de las chicas, Kusakabe-san y Romario la están apoyando con escoltar a los menores.

—Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei…—Reborn instó a que Dino continuara hablando.

—Los noto algo alterados, pero están de acuerdo en no meterse en esta batalla—señaló con un ligero giro de su rostro en dirección donde Tsuna salía de entre las púas, parecía habérselas arreglado muy bien en esquivar el ataque, Dino volvió a soltar un gracioso silbido—y pensar que mi pequeño hermano se convertirá en este temible hombre…—su rostro se mostro serio—estoy orgulloso de haber tomado tan buena decisión al servirle a un hombre como él.

—Seguro—respondió Reborn.

—Tsuna parece tener dificultades con el sello de su anillo

—Lo notaste mentecato alumno…—Reborn no logró continuar, una ligera llama apareció desde la frente de Tsuna quien saltaba en dirección de Hibari dispuesto a dejarlo inconsciente en un golpe, Mukuro era atendido por su grupo y Verde, el guardián había caído agotado después de auto exigirse luchar con más de la fuerza que poseía y podía manejar, el pequeño Fran había creado múltiple ilusiones semi reales, una cómoda almohada. Junto a ellos un kit de auxilios, vendas, desinfectantes para las heridas y medicamento para el dolor, M.M. parecía ser la que contaba con mayor conocimiento en cuanto a auxiliar heridos se refería, pues hacía que Ken y Chikusa la asistieran de una forma que se le antojó cómica. Volvió su atención hacia Tsuna que no había previsto que Hibari esquivaría tan eficientemente su ataque.

Tsuna soltó el aire, había estado preparado para golpearlo con la fuerza necesaria para dejarlo fuera de combate, pero no, allí estaba la insistente nube que era capaz de moverse por el cielo. Recordó el conflicto contra la famiglia Shimon, ya Hibari le había advertido que lo mordería hasta la muerte, hasta la fecha casi lo había logrado, pero por obra y santo de algún ser que lo cuidaba no había caído aun a mordidas, no tan literalmente.

Hibari le miraba aun más alto, sobre roll, dejó caer las cadenas del compartimiento anexó a sus tonfa y comenzó a girarlas, Tsuna se acercó a él consiente del radio que eran capaz de alcanzar y que si de ser necesario la cadena se multiplicaría, el VG de Hibari se activó de inmediato, un Gakuran largo cubrió por completo sus ropas, el adorno del interior había llamado siempre su atención, era una figura parecida a un par de alas plateadas con el fondo en completo rojo, sopló sus pensamientos lejos, que importaba el "traje" ahora lo que quería era sacarlo del juego, Hibari lo recibió con fuertes golpes, Tsuna tuvo que aumentar la intensidad en el ataque, había logrado partir el labio inferior de Hibari en un solo golpe, desarmarlo al segundo intento, asestado de lleno con su codo en el torso del menor quien parecía renuente a caer rendido con aquello, Hibari le había logrado hacer una raspadura en su hombro derecho, que aun estaba descubierto por el escaso tiempo que tubo al provocar-sin intención de hacerlo-a Mukuro. De nueva cuenta Nuts luchaba por salir, aumentó con levedad la intensidad de las llamas del cielo que mantenía recorriendo en su interior, soltó aire caliente por su boca, la adrenalina no paraba de ir en aumento.

Detuvo una patada de su joven oponente y en su descuido por dejarlo sin aire en un instante Hibari consiguió un golpe en el abdomen de Tsuna, quien simplemente entrecerró en cosa de nada sus ojos, movió sus manos extendidas de palmas a la cabeza de Hibari y fuertemente las estrelló contra los oídos de la nube, aturdiéndolo por el acto, el dolor a su cabeza se presentó con más insistencia haciéndolo perder de su mente el hecho de que no debía de dañar de gravedad a Hibari, no lo soltó y lo tomó aun con más fuerza por la cabeza, lo elevó más de lo que ambos estaban y lo lanzó en dirección del río.

No fue hasta que el sello casi logra romperse que notó que tal había sido la fuerza con la que le golpeó en la cabeza que la inconsciencia llegó pronto a Kyoya, ahora en dirección a la profundidad del río Hibari se dirigía a su muerte. Roll desapareció y el Gakuran del joven con el regresó a su esclava de la muñeca, Tsuna se lanzó por Hibari, disgustado consigo mismo al dejar que la adrenalina le cegara por un momento, aun por muy poco que fuera.

Hibari atravesó el agua con velocidad y en cuanto la densidad del líquido logró frenar la intensidad de la fuerza con la que se hundía Tsuna logró tomarlo por la muñeca. Lo jalo hacia sí mismo apretándolo contra su pecho con una de sus manos puesta en la cadera del menor, miro hacia la superficie, doce metros aproximadamente, quiso soltar un suspiro bajo el agua mas se contuvo.

"Joder Nuts, casi matamos a Kyoya…—Hablo internamente Tsuna mientras con su mano libre y sus piernas comenzaba a nadar a la superficie—Lo sé, pero sabes que tienes que quedarte dentro del anillo por muy en peligro que me encuentre—Tsuna recibió un rugido en respuesta y sonrió—sí, claro que ya no son dos, y que la puta cadena desapareció junto con el par del anillo en cuanto fue sellado, pero tienes que entender que nuestra suerte depende de cómo nuestro querido amigo científico logre remediar los estragos que estamos haciendo, ya por si mismo viajar al pasado es el significado entero de cambiar nuestro fututo—otro rugido—no Nuts, si no hubiera posibilidades, y si las probabilidades no hubieran estado a nuestro favor, nunca, y no lo repetiré Nuts así que trata de entender, nunca hubiera viajado al pasado—Esta vez fue un ronroneo lo que le respondió, Tsuna tenía claro como meta salir los más pronto posible, aunque internamente decidió que solo por lo agotado que quedo de luchar consigo mismo no apuraría a la superficie, eso y que ascender de manera brusca podía causarle alguna que otra repercusión—sabes que no me quedare de brazos cruzados, y tienes que entender que estoy trabajando, o intentando trabajar en un bajo perfil, que ya de por si es difícil con esta actitud que me cargo, Reborn a veces no piensa en las consecuencias de haberme entrenado tan espartanamente…"—tomó una bocanada de aire por su boca en cuanto logro salir del agua, se oriento hacia los demás jóvenes y al localizarlos braceo hasta la orilla.

Gokudera fue de rápida reacción, nada más ver los cabellos de su jefe y que este estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la orilla del río, lo agarro con destreza por la mano con la que no sostenía a la estúpida nube que se atrevió a atacar al décimo, Tsuna le obligo a tomar a Hibari en su lugar y su autoproclamada-joven-mano derecha, acato en silencio una orden muda.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro a un dentro del agua. Apretó sus manos, tomó una bocanada de aire y se sumergió de nueva cuenta bajo el agua. Si bien la idea era salir y ayudar a Hibari, sabia de cuenta propia que no resistiría besarlo, aun que todos le mirasen hacerlo "_No está en los planes… puedo hacerlo, no marcara la diferencia… pero aun no está en mis planes" _nado lo más profundo que pudo, conto, despacio, tranquilo. Uno… si no se apaciguaba cometería más estupideces… dos… Reborn le daría una patada, ya lo estaba viendo… tres… aun tenía que explicar lo pasado con Bermuda y los arcobaleno muertos, _Vendicare, _claro, nado de nueva cuenta a la superficie, había olvidado por unos momentos que los demás arcobaleno no sabían nada, que Reborn no le haría pelear una batalla en la que no "podría ganar", y que al menos su "yo" joven, se sentiría tan impotente por aquellas palabras.

Tomó aire, dejando a sus pulmones llenarse del vital oxigeno de la vida, el agua se deslizo en pequeñas gotas por su moreno y marcado cuerpo, escurrió con sus manos el agua de su cabello, y cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar que todos los presentes le miraban. En especial dos jovencitas que habían gritado llamando su atención.

— ¡Hahi!—grito una de las "niñas"— ¡Haru no ha visto nada desu!—la joven castaña se había volteado y cubierto los ojos a una velocidad impresionante, Tsuna sonrió, Kyoko, al igual que Haru no le miraba, y en cambio le daba la espalda.

—Siempre me parecieron hermosas—susurro Tsuna para sí mismo.

—Agárrate con fuerza—le llamo una voz conocida, de la que estaba acostumbrado, miro a la persona, Dino le extendía su mano, una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada que le decía a gritos un "Bien venido"

Acepto la ayuda saliendo del agua sin ninguna dificultad, soltó el apoyo de Dino y giro hacia las chicas quienes aun trataban de no mirarle directamente.

Sonrió, feliz de verlas sanas, salvas, pero por mucho más, por el brillo inocente de felicidad que aun rodeaba sus auras. Tocio levemente llamando la atención de ambas.

—Yoshimune* Sawada—se presento—es un placer al fin conocerlas, Sasagawa Kyoko-san, Miura Haru-san—dijo con voz cálida y gruesa—Tsuna me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

— ¡Hahi!—exclamo la castaña de cabello largo tomando la mano de su amiga Kyoko—Tsuna-san…Tsuna-san nunca nos hablo de usted-desu.

El resto de los presentes le miraron y oyeron en silencio, hasta que Ryohei cuestiono por que se decía de otra forma, Yamamoto y Dino le cerraron la boca antes de que siquiera pensara en presentar al mayor como Sawada Tsunayoshi.

—Por supuesto, Tsuna es tan penoso a veces —respondió sonriendo y explicando a lo que se refería—que evita hablar de su primo-hermano más cercano…—dijo refiriéndose a él mismo, una leve risa escapo por sus labios—pero no soy tan importante, Kyoko-san, Haru-san—hablo con la interrogación en sus palabras— ¿puedo llamarlas así verdad?—ellas asintieron en respuestas—muy bien, cuéntenme de ustedes, un poco si no es impertinente.

* * *

><p>La cámara de oxigeno fue dejada de lado hace menos de medio mes, Tsuna no había necesitado del equipo por mucho tiempo, dos meses habían pasado desde que las alarmas de la base central de Vongola en Italia se hubieran disparado, y de que Mukuro hubiese encontrado inconsciente al décimo Vongola del pasado.<p>

Spanner se había zafado del error de la bazuca, argumentando que solo Irie y Gianini sabían de su deterioro, pese a todo, había aceptado el severo castigo que Gokudera Hayato había impuesto a los dos mecánicos, y se había ofrecido a encontrar una solución para la bazuca.

Claro, lo que nadie sabía, era que Spanner, era consciente de cada uno de los planes del "Vongola", no por nada era el mecánico de su eterna confianza. Se podría pensar incluso que Spanner había resuelto muchos de los pormenores que Tsunayoshi Di Vongola encontraría en el pasado.

El rubio mecánico, aceptado de manera inmediata en una de las familia mafiosas más fuertes y tradicionales, se hallaba sentado frente al "Joven Vongola"

—Y eso es lo que paso—le explico con su voz cargada de desinterés—tu estas aquí, tu "yo" de aquí allá—explico señalando con sus índices en direcciones opuestas y su paleta con formas de llave en su boca, dándole a su aspecto ese gesto de jovialidad que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Este…—susurro con voz suave y ausente de lo que el mecánico había explicado— ¿Tiene esto una solución?—pregunto dando por hecho que Spanner sabia a que se refería.

—En efecto—respondió jalando una llave a su mano derecha y mirando de reojo la sala de entrenamiento donde esperaban que se presentaran el resto de los guardianes de la decima generación.

Tsuna capto de inmediato que Spanner no planeaba hablar más del tema, suspiro, su intuición le aseguraba que no debía mantenerse preocupado, había dejado la batalla de los representantes inconclusa, estaba en su ignorancia si había perdido o algo por el estilo, no había visto a Reborn desde que despertó hace menos de dos semanas, Spanner había resuelto como respuesta que el asesino se hallaba en misión, tampoco conto más de la cuenta.

—Xanxus…—hablo nuevamente al recordar lo que Gokudera adulto le había comentado.

—Es evidente que Gokudera prefirió estar a cargo de su cuidado, a si que de la nada cedió el puesto de manera temporal a ese hombre—poso su mano derecha sobre su cabeza y quito los googles traslucidos que allí se mantenían, se levanto de la caja metálica sobre la que se había acomodado, sacudió el polvo imaginario que tenia sobre su ropa verde de trabajo y exhalo aire por su boca emitiendo un leve silbido con su acto.

—Él… él es—Tsuna trato de formular la pregunta correcta, mas fue evidente que no lograba encontrar la mejor forma de expresarse.

—No es el mejor hombre del mundo…—habló el rubio formando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras hacía estiramientos, en una sana forma de hacer tiempo—pero logro adaptarse de manera eficiente, ahora mismo sé que comanda a Varia a una misión no clasificada—termino en voz baja dándose cuenta del pequeño desliz que realizo—supongo que no importa que te cuente algo tan vano—respondió para sí mismo restándole importancia al asunto.

—Spanner, cuando yo llegue…—susurro bajando su rostro a sus pies, estos calzados con unos finos zapatos Armani, miro su pantalón de sastre y su camisa blanca que estaba por debajo del chaleco negro, una corbata con un presillo en "X" como insignia, sus guantes en sus palmas esperando el momento de ser usadas, miro a su acompañante, preguntándose y respondiéndose así mismo por que vestía ropas tan caras. La respuesta fue sencilla, Gokudera y Ryohei habían dado por sentado que se llevaría algún tiempo retornarlo a su pasado, y a como encontraban la situación, era mejor comenzar con un entrenamiento "especial", bajo circunstancias insospechadas—quien… ¿Quién fue quien me encontró?

Spanner detuvo su estiramiento, y observo al menor, sopeso la respuesta unos segundos, Mukuro junto a otros contados estaban al tanto de la situación, tenía que ser cuidadoso con el "Vongola" al hablar, pues podría intuir que le ocultaba algo.

—Mukuro-san…—respondió estirando sus manos al cielo—él lo auxilio debido a que usted apareció de la nada y activo las perfectas alarmas de nuestra impenetrable base…—sus ojos perezosos se entrecerraron al descubrir lo mucho que le molestaba no poder crear un mecanismo impenetrable para él "Vongola"—llegamos a pensar que era un impostor—argumento contando la parte en que todos sospechaban y omitiendo que él estaba por demás seguro de que era autentico y real—pero en cuanto observaron el anillo descartaron la probabilidad de un asalto a la base.

Tsuna le observo atento, esperando cualquier atisbo de incomodidad por parte de Spanner, su intuición le decía, de manera intangible, que él no contaba algo importante, no peligroso, pero sin duda de mucha importancia y valor. Iba a formular otra duda, pero el sonido de las puertas de la sala abriéndose estruendosamente por lo que parecía una explosión logro que ignorara por el momento el tema.

— ¡Vroiii!*—y el inconfundible grito de Squalo logro hacerlo sonreír, tras él Bell, Fran y Lussuria entraron con una sonrisa, una cara de pereza y lo que parecía inconformidad respectivamente— ¡basura!—grito nuevamente después de observar el lugar e identificar a los presentes, camino en dirección de Tsuna blandiendo los filos de forma amenazante.

Lussuria sonrió tratando de no comenzar a participar, mientras Bell comenzaba con su tan curiosa risilla.

—Ushishishi* Bell-sama exige una muy buena explicación—metió sus manos a las bolsas de su chamarra y camino con pasos largos y decididos hacia Tsuna quien sin perturbarse ni un solo momento les miraba con curiosidad, las botas del recién llegado rubio resonaron por el taco de este.

—Bell-senpai~ no debería exigir nada, usted ni siquiera merece el titulo de sama como el príncipe falso que es—tres cuchillas se ensartaron en su enorme cabeza de sapo—eso duele Bell-senpai~ es usted muy cruel—se quejo y comenzó a caminar en su dirección—usted sin duda seria encantador si usara un vestido y fuera más tierno con migo~— habló haciendo un puchero con su boca y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Tsuna, junto al resto, se sonrojaron por la palabras del menor, Bell sonrió con malicia.

—Ushishishi, ¿Mi hermosa dama está cansada ya de que no la trate de forma tierna?—le ataco, un tic apareció en sus labios, y la furia rodeaba a su persona.

—No Bell~chan—se atrevió a llamarlo de forma más informal—solo me gustaría que senpai fuera más delicado con migo…

Seis cuchillas le rodearon los flancos y Fran abrió los ojos un tanto espantado. La ilusión hizo su trabajo encubriéndolo con perfección.

— ¿Ushi?—el ilusionista menor desapareció por unos segundos tras una delgada niebla.

—Dejen de molestar con su insana presencia al decimo—se escucho de pronto la voz de Hayato haciéndose indolente la reciente atmosfera de gracia y burla.

—Gokudera-kun—susurro con la risa escondida Tsuna, su amigo, con su eterno humor y lealtad le hacía sentirse al menos un poco más a gusto en el lugar.

— ¡Decimo!—exclamo con una sonrisa cálida—hoy en el consejo…

— ¡Tsuna!—interrumpió gritando el guardián de la lluvia, vestido a traje, Katana a la espalda y una sonrisa en su rostro—En cuanto supe que habías despertado vine lo más pronto que pude—Tsuna lo vio acercarse a él, con los brazos extendidos, una enorme sonrisa en su boca y lo ojos cerrados, seguro de que eso era ademan de un abrazo no se movió del lugar y Yamamoto Takeshi lo embistió con fuerza apretándolo contra sus brazos, el menor de los dos creyó perder todo el oxigeno de su cuerpo cuando su amigo aun abrazándolo lo levanto al cielo—¡Valla que te has encogido…!—Exclamo el guardián—espero que los cocineros de la mansión estén haciendo un duro trabajo para que recuperes tu peso.

Yamamoto lo miraba desde abajo, pues aun lo mantenía alzado… observo como la enorme sonrisa de su guardián fue desapareciendo en su rostro, remplazada por seriedad.

—No lo había notado…—hablo de pronto, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— ¿Qué no habías notado Yamamoto?—Pregunto Gokudera extrañado, y en su mente genero su propia respuesta— ¿¡Tiene algo mal Décimo!?—alzo su voz alarmado.

Tsuna no entendía nada, y se sentía minúsculamente pequeño en comparación con todos los presentes, Yamamoto le sacaba demasiada altura y lo hacía parecer un renacuajo a su lado, peor aún, era consciente que durante su estado de coma de aproximadamente un mes y medio había perdido por lo menos diez kilos de los cuales cinco, aparentemente era masa muscular… ¡Su masa muscular por todas las vidas! Él no contaba con mucha y la que consiguió por los espartanos entrenamientos de su tutor, todo se habían ido por un caño. Suspiro aun entre las manos de Yamamoto, esperando que lo bajara pronto y les dijera a todos, incluyéndolo a él, que era eso que "no había notado", pues no se sentía anormal y mucho menos enfermo.

Yamamoto rió con ganas hacia Gokudera, quien frunció el ceño—No es nada malo…—y volvió su vista hacia el menor de todos—es solo que hasta ahora notó lo lindo que fue Tsuna cuando "cachorro"—el mencionado abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus ojos se dilataron, Yamamoto lo acercó de nueva cuenta hacia su cuerpo, o eso creyó por un momento.

Con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, lo acercó a la altura de su rostro y observo las aun enormes orbes de Tsuna—Eres muy lindo Tsuna—le dijo de frente, y de la nada, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, deposito un rápido beso en sus labios.

El rostro de Tsuna era todo un poema, rojo casi hasta la incandescencia. Y Gokudera junto a los presentes miraban a Yamamoto con sorpresa.

—T…T…T…Tú… tú… tú… tú… tú—tartamudeo el casi italiano de cabellos albinos aun si poder digerir lo visto.

Todo el _Room _era mutismo. Yamamoto soltó a Tsuna de su abrazo. Y susurro por lo bajo para que solo el menor le oyera—No le digas a Hibari…—

— ¡Vroiii!—Grito— ¡Que basura tratas de hacernos ver estúpido aficionado Homosexual!—blandió su espada al aire mientras sus largos cabellos se mecían con la furia que destilaba el capitán de Varia.

—No se puede evitar—dijo en respuesta alejándose de Tsuna y caminando al centro del salón, desvaino su Katana y lo meció en movimientos flexibles y lentos—Espero que este cuarto rinda lo suficiente, Spanner—habló con seriedad—Prepárate Tsuna—habló en su dirección sin detener sus movimientos—no pienso ser flexible contigo…

Gokudera no dijo nada al respecto, no se conmociono más de lo esperado por la muestra de afecto de Yamamoto hacia el Décimo, lo comprendía, entendía los sentimientos de Yamamoto, él mismo hubiera gustado de hacer lo mismo, no podía negarlo, pues hacia tanto tiempo que no recordaba a su Décimo tan joven, lo cuan lindo que era, claro, eso era una fachada en contraste con su inmenso poder. Su Décimo no era solo lindura, en su tiempo, él era uno de los seres más fuertes que jamás se pudieran conocer. Creció de forma inesperada, siendo lo que era, un hombre imponente e impenetrable ante las demás familias. Suspiro preparando sus anillos. Aun no usarían las cajas, se dijo. Primero medirían hasta que punto Sawada Tsunayoshi fue traído del pasado.

—Prepárese Décimo—y los representantes de Varia sonrieron, mientras que Spanner solo se alejaba del lugar con paso calmo.

Tsuna los miro a todos con duda, él sabía, había intuido que pelearía contra sus guardianes, mas solo habían dos de ellos presentes, lo que no había pensado era que Varia también lucharía, se descoloco un poco al ver como Squalo comenzaba a maniobrar su arma, Bell a sacar todas sus cuchillas, Fran solo lo miro con ausencia y Lussuria preparaba sus guantes y rodilleras… con las manos ligeramente temblorosas y el corazón latiéndole a mil con lo que interpreto como excitación, tomó las píldoras adecuadas para entrar en modo Híper. Lo entendió de inmediato, todavía tenía asuntos que resolver en su tiempo, varia y sus guardianes presentes lo estaban midiendo, probando, él les mostraría, sin contenerse y contento de al fin mover su cuerpo. Dejaría sus dudas, eran sus guardianes, si, nunca les lastimaría, si, pero ahora, en este momento, su cuerpo y mente requerían entrenamiento, distracción, pues en su mundo sus jóvenes guardianes estarían enfrentando los problemas de la batalla de los representantes y no podía contar con que su "yo" futuro se encargara de resolver todos sus problemas.

—Adelante—Dijo liberando las llamas por sus manos y frente desatando una ráfaga de aire a su alrededor.

Squalo y Yamamoto se dirigieron con sus respectivas armas en mano a su dirección a una velocidad vertiginosa, Gokudera activo su sistema… el resto ataco en su contra. Todos a la vez. Y Tsuna se pregunto -mientras veía comenzar la lucha- por que no debía decirle a Hibari, si para empezar en su vida habían hablado más de lo estrictamente requerido.

"—_No se lo digas—"y_ aquel susurro en su mente lo hizo desear saber todo lo que se vivía en ese futuro _"No lo digas… a Hibari-san—" _

* * *

><p>...»»»»»<p>

Después de la batalla… Sawada Tsunayoshi Di Vongola tomaba su tiempo en pensar y razonar, había conseguido con la inesperada ayuda de Lambo, la semilla que buscaba hace menos de dos meses.

—Demasiado tiempo—se dijo en un suspiro, de cuclillas sobre el tejado de la tienda de dulces, miro hacia el frente, el distrito de compras de Namimori, sus ojos claros y su cabello de su natural color castaño. Vestía informalmente una playera amarilla, y un pantalón color caqui, en sus manos unos guantes de cuero negro cubriéndole hasta su muñeca y dejando descubiertos sus dedos, alrededor de su cuello una larga bufanda blanca. Esa mañana había amanecido frio, no con nieve, aun no era la estación adecuada, pero el frió se sentía en el ambiente. Bajo del establecimiento y esculcó en los bolsillos del pantalón algunas monedas.

Camino hacia el interior y saludo a la tendera—Buena tardes…—dijo sincero— podría envolver todo esto en esferas de chocolate con menta—entrego a la mujer por lo menos 100 ¥, ella sonrió de vuelta y tomó la golosina señalada.

— ¿Lo quiere para regalo joven?—él negó en respuesta, recordando con una sonrisa a la persona que gustaba de comer en ocasiones lo que se llamaba simplemente en Italia _cioccolato_— ¡Ara! ¿Pero que es esa hermosa expresión joven?

Tsuna la miro con sorpresa, ¿Qué expresión? Se pregunto tomando su compra de las manos de la mujer.

—Gracias—dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Usted le añora…—le sonrió de forma cálida—que tenga un buen día.

Salió del establecimiento, palmeándose el rostro ligeramente. Lo sabía, extrañaba el calor corporal, y sinceramente lo añoraba, estar a su lado sin hacer nada más que acariciar su piel en un abrazo. Saco una de las pequeñas esferas de la pequeña caja en que se las dio la señora y la lanzo al aire al tiempo que levantaba el rostro y abría la boca. Camino recuperando sus ánimos, no pensó llevarse demasiado tiempo en el pasado, estaba seguro de que no llegaría en el momento preciso, pero era una exageración, arreglado el tema de los representantes, con todos los aliados de regreso a sus respectivos hogares y con sus respectivas familias y organizaciones, todo en Namimori había vuelto a la calma, tres de sus guardianes habían marchado a Italia junto a Reborn. Los restantes parecían concentrados en entrenar.

Aun no sabía que nombre darle a lo que estaba sucediendo, y menos aun saber que tan bueno era que Hibari Kyoya lo vigilara la mayor parte del tiempo; desde hace un tiempo ya, el joven Hibari no paraba de observarlo, quizá lo peor de todo era el hecho de que en Nami-Chuu las clases escolares entraban en su acostumbrada pausa de vacaciones, a Hibari le sobraba tiempo, y se lo estaba dedicando a él, sonrió, en ocasiones el joven se acercaba a su persona y caminaba a su lado en un profundo silencio. Otras veces, como ahora, solo le miraba desde lejos.

Lanzo otro dulce y lo cogió al vuelo. Detuvo sus pasos, Hibari había bajado de los techos de la zona y le miraba parado frente a él… bueno, quizá hoy no solo lo observaría desde lejos, y sinceramente Tsuna tenía ganas de más.

—Kyoya—llamo arrastrando las palabras en un suave susurro— ¿A qué debo tu agradable presencia?—empezó con jugar con la caja entre sus manos y cogiendo algunos chocolates. Hibari le ignoro más siguió observándole— ¿Gustas uno?—pregunto por lo sano, sonrisa en boca y ansias retenidas, el joven en cambio afilo su mirada—eso supuse—y lanzo hacia él una golosina.

Hibari saco la tonfa con rapidez y detuvo la trayectoria del chocolate que iba hacia su boca, Tsuna fue rápido y atrapo la golosina antes de que cayera al suelo, tomó a Hibari por las muñecas y lo halo hacia un callejón.

—Es malo desperdiciar las cosas Hibari-san—susurro cerca de él mientras intentaba meter en la boca del joven un chocolate, forcejearon por varios segundos hasta que Tsuna se inclino sobre él y susurro—oye… yo ya no puedo más…—y mordió con presteza sus labios, tan lento y tan suave que logro que Hibari abriese la boca solo por la impresión, el dulce entro a la calidez que despedían ambas bocas y se fundió con el profundo movimiento que Tsuna realizo, se deshizo entre ambos, y se mezclo de la forma más inesperada que el joven termino por dejar de forcejear con el mayor, soltando su tonfa y tomándolo por el cuello con una mano, aun siendo prisionero de la otra.

Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendidos y observo la delicadez del rostro del menor, tan blanco… y tan suave que se antojaba marcar, profundizo aun más su beso ocasionando el contraste más excitante entre la experiencia y la falta de ella, y fue solo hasta que a ambos se les hizo necesario respirar, que pararon.

Hibari mantenía los ojos cerrados, aun sin soltar al mayor, respiraba agitado. Le vio fruncir el ceño.

—Rayos—susurro Tsuna.

Hibari le golpeo con la otra tonfa en el pecho, y el solo soporto la intensidad del golpe.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte.

—Ya quiero que lo intentes—y dejo con rapidez en las manos del menor los chocolates que había comprado.

Se marcho del lugar en cosa de segundos. Hibari no lo siguió, ahora mismo tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar, que matarlo estaba por el momento descartado.

Su problema ahora era otro, las estúpidas hormonas…

* * *

><p>… … …<p>

Si bien Tsuna lo dejo de la nada e inesperadamente de aquella forma, su situación era incluso peor que la de Hibari, irracional e intenso, no podía parar de desear algo que en un futuro era suyo.

Menos aun algo que lo incomodaba desde tiempo ya, el no fue la primera persona de Hibari… y en el futuro, aunque le pregunto a su antes parejas quien había estado antes que él, Hibari solo respondió un escueto: _"nadie importante"_. Tsuna solo pudo interpretar aquello, como que Hibari mismo, había olvidado a dicha persona, pero ahora, la pregunta rondaba de manera insistente… _ ¿Quién…? _–

Río desplazándose con pasos agiles, pues de alguna manera el Mukuro de su tiempo tenía razón…

—_Valla que eres masoquista Vongola… "No sabes cuánto Mukuro" _

Y hablando del diablo, este venia en su dirección después de recuperarse del ataque de Bermuda, donde Hibari también había participado, ambos eran como eran, incompatibles pero a la vez, cuando era necesario, y solo estrictamente hablando, sin ponerse siquiera de acuerdo trabajan muy bien a la par, tanto que lograban que Tsuna se preguntara si habría sido Mukuro el primero.

—Kufufufu… que coincidencia Sawada Tsunayoshi—le saludo deteniéndose frente a él, quien también se detuvo solo por curiosidad.

—Mukuro…—respondió como saludo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Y habían en sus palabras tal determinación, que era inminente los problemas venideros, era este el momento… pensó, en el que tenía que actuar acorde con el tiempo, pues los problemas más grandes estaban solo por comenzar, y Hibari por el momento, no era algo primordial… solo por el momento.

* * *

><p>Notes Break:<p>

Lo sé, he tardado un mundo en actualizar, y para rematar me he salido demasiado del tema, tanto que no logre quedar satisfecha con el resultado, disculpen esta demora, mi trabajo, tiempo, estado de salud mental entre muchas otras cosas, no me dejaban respirar (y aun no me dejan), entenderé si este cap. no es de completo agrado, discúlpenme por favor, ahora quiero agradecer por todos los comentarios, son tan lindos y hermoso… (Suspiro) que me saltan las lagrimas cuando los leo. Disculpen que esta vez escribí demasiado rodeos, y no fuera para nada directo.

Agradezco a: pinkus-pyon, Cafecito con Leche, Runnerforeve, Rabbit in Black, YoungFamiglia, Tsukiomy JK, sus comentarios me animan a seguir esta historia (que pienso editar algún día) hahaha.

Otra cosa, recién subo otra, dedicada a **Rabbit in Black **(que se cambio el seudónimo por lo que leo) y a **Tsukioyomy JK** (que también parece cambio el nombre), se llama _**-Sentenza- **_y la primera pareja de la primera sentencia es sorpresa, hahaha, espero que si la leen les guste. Sin más, y aun emocionada por el reciente final de arco de los representante (el cual espero no sea el ultimo arco) me despido con ansias de recibir sus criticas y valoraciones, igual ahora no tuve tanto tiempo para corregir mis visibles faltas gramaticales, disculpen eso, además de que me gustaría saber si quisiesen leer un original de una amiga el cual yo estoy editando, se llama **–Ámame- **es Yaoi, original, enserio, si alguna está interesada en leerlo y valorarlo, aceptare sus mails para enviárselos a sus correos, si lo dejan no olviden poner espacios, pues la pagina no permite enlaces o cosas parecidas en los comentarios. Nos estamos leyendo, y nuevamente lo siento. Ciao.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshimune* Sawada:<strong> Uno de los ancestros de Tsuna.


	6. Para ignorar la sangre Cap: V

—**Como a una chica—**

—₰† _Midori tanabiku,__[…] __Namimori Chuu __**†**__**—**_

.

A: **—.Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ****Fanfiction-net—**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del **Manga-Anime/Shonen—Katekyo Hitman Reborn**!— Y a su respectivo autor: —**Akira Amano—,** ―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: **—Como a una chica—**

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo-DiZereon

Pareja: 27/18

Categoría: K (+16)

Género: Ficción, Ooc, AU.

—_"Inicio de Recuerdos"— _Los diálogos en cursiva, indican ser parte del recuerdo junto a toda la narrativa que lo sigue.

—_Che paranoico_…ni siquiera te estoy mirando—palabras cortas en italiano.

—"Narrativa normal"—Combinada con la narración de otro personaje.

««Señales de humo de Fran»»

Resumen: Sawada Tsunayoshi Di Vongola ah venido del futuro tras una falla mecánica en su tiempo ¿?, donde Spanner, Gianini y Shoichi cometieron el error de apuntarle con una desgastada bazuca que creyeron inservible sin hacer antes las pruebas en otros sujetos. Ahora Tsunayoshi-Mayor-jefe de Vongola tendrá que arreglárselas para volver a su tiempo donde su "yo" joven se encuentra en estado de coma.

Hibari se encuentra atado de manos, ¿Será buen momento para pedirle su consentimiento a Sawada Tsunayoshi?

«««

Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Spoilers del Manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (sobre todo para aquellos que solo siguieron el anime)

«««

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>—<strong>Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer; no has amado. —<strong>

—_**William Shakespeare—**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

Fue un sobresalto, despertó bañado en sudor, con la respiración acelerada al igual que las palpitaciones de su corazón.

Suspiro, él, Kyoya Hibari, líder de una organización externa independiente de Vongola… había soñado, de nueva cuenta, con esa persona. A sus veintisiete años de vida, pensaba que se comportaba como un crío… estaba más bien seguro de parecer uno. Suspiro de nueva cuenta mientras pasaba sus manos por entre sus finos cabellos negros, acomodándolos hacia atrás por breves segundos.

Doce horas atrás, recibió un informe que le descolocaría. Sawada Tsunayoshi había desaparecido. Pero eso no era lo peor. Todos sabían dónde se encontraba y, traerlo suponía, por el momento, algo difícil de lograr. El actual líder de Vongola había cambiado lugar con su yo del pasado, el informe explicaba que Hayato Gokudera, había cedido el puesto de líder temporal a Xanxus, la razón era simple, se encargaría de velar por la salud del menor Vongola. Aquello lo había crispado. Pues el informe tenía dos meses de atraso.

Durante el laxo de doce horas recibió otro informe, donde se le hacía saber la reciente recuperación del estado de coma en el que se había encontrado el décimo Vongola. Tal atraso en informes le había molestado, mas no se permitió a si mismo partir de su reciente lugar de trabajo.

Aun con el cuerpo perlado en sudor, se levanto de su mullida cama y se descubrió de su Yukata. Camino con pasos lentos hacia el baño, decidiendo que una ducha aliviaría su reciente excitación.

_Porque soñar con esa persona solo lograba una cosa._

Encendió la luz del lugar una vez hubo entrado abrió la llave de la ducha y se despojo por completo de todas sus prendas. Pensar en Sawada Tsunayoshi suponía un problema en su cuerpo, pues este solo pedía el contacto de su piel, no pudiéndolo acallar, nunca, con cualquier otra persona.

_§ Tomaba una ducha de agua fría a como _venía siendo costumbre, desperezando cada uno de sus músculos y limpiando sus cabellos muy parecidos al ébano, en cuanto a su color se refería, se fregaba con el jabón que a acostumbraba a usar, siempre sin aroma, así como el liquido para el cabello.

Aquello sucedía una tarde cualquiera, donde acostumbraba a tomarse un tiempo dedicado a su aseo, algo bien merecido, después de un largo enfrentamiento.

Pero en tardes como aquella, siempre parecía haber una sorpresa. Siempre con nombre y cuerpo: …Sawada Tsunayoshi.

…Lo toma por las caderas atrayéndolo a su cuerpo aun bajo el flujo del agua, aparta la mano izquierda que termina por reposar sobre el abdomen del de cabellos oscuros, y comienza un suave estimulo en círculos cerca de su ombligo. El lugar que más logra erizarle el vello de la piel.

Tsuna sabe tratarlo, amedrentarlo sin que Kyoya se dé cuenta siquiera, sabe los días en el que su cuerpo pide del suyo, cuando está agotado y solo busca contacto, parece incluso que Tsuna ha estudiado cada uno de sus gestos, pues solo aparece repentinamente cuando no hay error de tantear terreno, cuando siquiera hay que tantear. Y eso molesta a Hibari, pues son en esos momentos que no puede molerlo a golpes, pues su raciocinio se opaca con el aroma del menor.

Tsuna baja su nariz hasta su cuello e inhala con suavidad mientras estira su otra mano apartándola del costado derecho de Hibari, alcanza la llave del grifo y lo cierra, es ahí cuando exhala con profundidad contra la piel de Hibari, logrando que una corriente recorra al mayor, sus labios se acercan a la blanca piel de su cuello y besan con suavidad, es cuando aventura a su lengua a salir y también el momento en que su izquierda baja del ombligo de Hibari a terrenos más oscuros y calientes.

Hibari toma la muñeca izquierda sin detener su camino, no la toma con fuerza, solo con expectación. Su boca suelta un susurro de palabras inteligibles, y Tsuna ríe por lo bajo, pues, ha tomado su extremidad erecta de la forma que más le agrada al mayor, su lengua desciende de su cuello hasta su hombro, donde sus dientes muerden muy sutilmente su piel. Y Hibari no logra acallar el sonido ronco que aflora por sus labios, y Tsuna no lo soporta y lo empotra contra la pared más cercana de la ducha, su pecho contra la espalda del mayor, susurra tantas cosas que Hibari no es capaz de entender, no lo entiende por el calor que sube por su cuerpo y recorre cada pedazo de su ser, llenándolo y vaciándolo por segundos tan eternos, que odia el sentimiento.

—"_Esto es demasiado Hibari"__—_susurra con voz ronca, tan excitada que el efecto de odio desaparece del mayor_—"__vamos a la cama."_

Y recuperando un poco de su tosca actitud, Hibari le golpea en sus costillas con su codo, Tsuna solo gime, mas no le suelta, no está en sus planes, ahora mismo solo quiere tenerlo en una posición más cómoda y accesible.

—"_Vamos…"__—_susurra Tsuna, empleando ahora una voz tan tentadoramente engañosa que logra que Hibari gire su rostro al de él_—"realmente… necesito… entrar en ti…"—_y era en esos momentos que su odio volvía.

Hibari odiaba esa parte de Tsuna, la parte seductora, la que no recordaba que tenía que dejar de utilizar en su presencia, en los momentos en que se hallaban juntos, en los eventos que organizaba Vongola.

Seducía mujeres jóvenes e incluso algo mayores, con ese toque ronco y atrayente en su voz, siempre incitándolas, tentándolas a algo más.

Eso lograba que no soportara la situación en la que ambos estaban. Pues le obligaba a ser arisco, tosco y sumamente sádico con su persona. Otra fuera la situación, solo si Tsuna aceptara someterse a él, si Tsuna fuera más… más infantil. Lo sabía y estaba seguro, el mismo Hibari había estado frecuentando a mujeres, y se consideraba a si mismo atento, y delicado… algo que nunca seria con Tsuna… no cuando el sometido era él.

Y pasaba entonces, por sobre todos los recuerdos, que él, siempre perdía, pues su libido podía más que él mismo.

En la cama, sus piernas se enredan entre las sabanas de seda negras, regalando al aire el suave sonido del frufrú al ser la piel rosada por la tela, Tsuna trata de acompasar su respiración mientras besa el pecho del mayor, fracasa en el intento, Hibari lo toma por los cabellos y lo besa, de forma tan profunda e inexplicable, que por mero acto-reflejo, Tsuna baja su mano derecha hasta la zona sur de Kyoya. Lo hace sufrir, pues el menor es consciente de cuanto lo disfruta Hibari y aun así retiene sus gemidos, ahogándolos en la garganta de ambos, es cuando necesitan respirar que se separan y Tsuna sonríe. Nunca hablan más de la cuenta, Hibari Kyoya goza de poder expresarse solo con la mirada y Tsunayoshi, tan amable e intuitivo a como es, siempre sabe el punto clave de la situación.

El menor muerde la piel de Hibari, entre beso y beso que descienden hasta la erección del mayor, bufa molesto, de los dos, es Tsuna el que se deleita con la imagen, pues mientras Kyoya está por completo en traje de Adán, Tsuna aun mantiene el pantalón puesto y húmedo por el agua del baño. La nube no le da chance a reaccionar, lo toma por las muñecas impidiéndole que atienda su creciente problema, y lo tumba del lecho, ambos contra el suelo, siendo el menor quien termine por recibir todo el daño.

—"_Eso duele Kyoya-senpai…"—_le dice mientras le sonríe con dulzura, y acentúa maliciosamente el senpai.

—"_Tu…"—_suelta por lo bajo, reteniendo a Tsuna contra el suelo sujetándolo por las muñecas.

— "_¿Yo?"—_pregunta con aparente inocencia.

Comienza una batalla de tira y afloja, una que siempre será perdida. Pues, aunque Hibari le muerda el cuello, le bese los parpados, y le haga correrse solo con sus manos, siempre es Tsuna quien tiene la última palabra.

—"_De aquí no pasas…"—_susurra Tsuna a su oído, mientras aparta sus negras hebras de su frente, le besa la nariz, descendiendo hasta sus labios; siempre frustrado el intento de sumisión de Hibari, quien ya iba directo a prepararlo_—"Lo siento tanto Kyo-san."_

Pero, si lo sintiera de verdad, no sonreiría al decir aquellas palabras, no disfrutaría de recorrerlo por entero, ni mucho menos gozaría al momento de prepararlo. Siempre tan cuidadoso y sensible, al menos hasta que Kyoya se mostraba adusto y le hacía apresarlo con una sola mano, sometiéndolo hasta casi parecer humillante. Cuando eso sucedía el menor parecía divertirse. Lo disfrutaba más. Baja hasta su abdomen, besa y lame, y juega a morderlo muy sutilmente con sus dientes, no para, no lo suelta, y su lengua se aventura, aun más hacia el sur. Sus cuerpos están perlados por las gotas de sudor que despiden entre tanto movimiento. Para ambos eso es lo de menos, Tsuna suelta las manos de Hibari, y hace que se siente en una posición más cómoda, posa su mano derecha en el lado izquierdo de la cadera de Kyoya, sus dedos aprietan hacia abajo, a tal punto que muy probablemente dejara leves marcas. Con la surda, toma la erección de su amante, rosando con su pulgar el glande, Hibari suelta el aire en un gemido contenido. Mirar a Tsuna en ese momento tan entregado a Hibari le resulta difícil, pues el deseo tiñe el color claro de sus ojos, oscureciéndolos a un grado que parece llevarte a la locura, nota entonces que el menor esta a la par de él, en algún momento se deshizo de sus prendas, ahora se acomoda haciendo que Hibari flexione las piernas y acerque su zona a la suya.

—"_Quería probar algo nuevo"—_susurra con la voz ronca. _Suelta la cadera de Hibari y toma su propia erección entre su mano, la acerca a la extremidad erecta del mayor hasta tenerlas juntas, entonces, con una sola de sus manos, comienza el vaivén de la masturbación entre ambos cuerpos… _

Podía ser gozo, u algo sin explicación, no había que ponerle siquiera un nombre, Hibari Kyoya, no era tan complejo después de todo, deseando y teniendo, sin excusas y tapujos, incluso obtenía la mayor de las cosas que quería con solo decirlo. Ahora el joven Tsunayoshi que rondaba los 15 años estaría en serios problemas si se le acercaba siquiera a un metro de su persona.

Odiaba el sentimiento de querer a alguien, más aun, odiaba a Tsunayoshi, el único animal salvaje que no podía ser clasificado como herbívoro, aun menos como carnívoro, el torpe bueno para nada de Namimori-Chuu. Ara casi un año (si no es que más) que cualquier atisbo de relación sumamente cercana entre los dos, dejo de existir, Tsuna tomó su rumbo, él el suyo, desde la última vez en la que todo tubo un trasfondo oscuro entendió que su lugar no era a lado de Sawada Tsunayoshi, y quizá nunca lo seria. Después de todo, era el líder de una familia, nadie podría aceptar una relación-por llamarlo de alguna forma-de ese calibre.

En lo particular, Hibari distaba de tomar importancia sobre el asunto, más había un problema consecuente de las acciones de ambos. Hibari quería dar y no solo recibir, tonto el momento en el que el pequeño Tsunayoshi había terminado por meterse de lleno a ese mundo tan apartado de la mano de Dios, ser el asesino oficial del noveno sin duda tuvo sus consecuencias… y ahora, como si la causalidad se burlara de él y como plus, quisiera hacer de su vida una comedia trágica, venia el pequeño Tsuna del pasado, eso era grave, demasiado para los planes que había formado tras seis meses lejos de Italia.

Cerro la llave de la ducha, apoyo sus palmas frente a él, y se inclino has reposar su cabeza en la pared. Suspiro y un rictus de enojo surco su rostro, no lo soportaba, la idea de que Sawada Tsunayoshi del pasado estuviera allí y mucho menos el hecho de tenerle que hablar sobre un asunto, por demás, importante.

†

Yamamoto soltó sus manos y acaricio su castaño cabello, aun le parecía un cachorro, y no le desagradaba para nada la idea de tenerlo "acá", Sawada Di Vongola seguro sabría arreglárselas en el pasado, ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por el bien mental de Tsuna, a quien le había cogido la manía de azorarlo últimamente.

—Y Tsuna es tan genial, que seguro te sorprende la cantidad de mujeres que le acechan—dijo el guardián de la lluvia con una sonrisa en su rostro, caminaba junto al joven Vongola, ambos rumbo a la sala de meditación de Mukuro, este les había encargado por señales de humo… (Cosa que descoloco a Tsuna) que necesitaría unos instrumentos de ese lugar. Yamamoto y Tsuna, pensaron sin saberlo, en que ya le preguntarían a Mukuro por que había preferido hacer señales de humo en vez de usar su teléfono celular con cobertura mundial-aprueba de zonas apartadas del mundo exterior—aunque no estaría de más que de vez en vez le dijeras "sí" al menos a una—dijo continuando con su charla.

—Yamamoto-kun—hablo el ahora menor, este le miro y sonrió en respuesta con un "¿Si Tsuna?"—Yamamoto-kun, ¿Ha podido, llevar una vida con paz?—la tristeza embargo a la luz de sus claros ojos, y bajo la mirada evitando la de su ahora mayor amigo.

—Oi, Tsuna—le llamo deteniendo sus pasos y observo como el menor mordía sus labios, una terrible tristeza parecía gobernarlo y sus manos en puño parecían no poder mitigar su creciente estado de depresión—no seas tonto…—dijo en un susurro y mostrando en su rostro un cariño sano, se acerco hasta él, lo tomo por un hombro haciéndole girar en su dirección, Tsuna no levanto su mirada y Yamamoto simplemente no borro su sonrisa de sus labios, se acuclillo frente al más menor y con sus manos le asió por el mentón—si a paz te refieres a tener que apartarme de tu lado…—le hablo con voz calmada y Tsuna suavemente dirigió sus cuencas al rostro del mayor—entonces prefiero no tenerla…—y seguido deposito un suave beso en la comisura del labio inferior de su menor.

†

Había un algo que odiaba en sobre manera Mukuro. Y era tener que dejar el estúpido celular de cobertura mundial, que muy difícilmente tendría caídas de red. Bufo molesto mientras hacía que Fran moviera una hoja sobre la fogata improvisada que se vieron obligados a encender.

—Maestro—dijo el joven de cabellos verdes mientras su cabeza se hacía a su lado izquierdo por el peso de su cabeza de rana negra—es difícil comprender sus formas tan humillantes, —dijo señalando la fogata sin dejar su mirada de indiferencia— que solo logra que uno no le aprecie de verdad—Mukuro frunció el ceño, y con una suave sonrisa enterró su tridente en la cabeza de su alumno.

—Kufufufu~, has dicho algo… ¿Fran?—Mukuro le quito el tridente y sacudió su gabardina negra, sobre los montes lograba haber tal frio, que hacían que él recurriera a un abrigo por más protección.

—No, maestro—y volvió a su tarea de mandar señales de humo.

Lo cierto era que su mente estaba en otra parte. Y solo por esa razón había, muy descuidadamente, olvidado su teléfono móvil. En momentos venían a su memoria pequeños flashes, de hace diez años, vivencias que no recordaba haber experimentado pero que por una extraño razón existían.

_Una pelea con Tsuna, no, no con él, más bien con Sawada Tsunayoshi. —_Había molestia en sus ataques, mas todo era borroso.

El frio aire meció sus largos cabellos, cerró sus ojos disfrutando la humedad que con ello traía, respiro profundo teniendo como único paisaje la oscuridad de sus cuencas sin luz. Suspiro dejando vagar los recuerdos sin rumbo.

Aun costado escucho el suave oleo de las hojas que su subordinado Fran movía con maestría.

««Necesita (puntos) en lugar (puntos) el maestro es un tonto (puntos). ¡Auch! (punto) »»

No gozaba de golpear a Fran, pero el muy alumno suyo, gozaba de hacerles las peores indirectas más directas del mundo de la mafia. Era por eso, que aun sin despegar sus parpados, su tridente se hundió en la cabeza de rana negra de su pupilo—quizá si lo deseas con más fuerza, —le dijo— pueda cumplir tu propósito en esta vida. —su voz sonó divertida, pero mantenía en el mensaje tal toque amenazante, que para Fran era fácil reconocer.

—Lo intentare maestro—y volvió con su reciente labor.

Hace siete años, con exactitud, solo eran él mismo y "esa" persona quienes sabían las andadas del candidato a líder Vongola, eso sin sumarle a "todo lo sé" Reborn. Mas fue una sorpresa, saber que alguien más sabía aquello, incluso antes de que ellos tres lo sospecharan. Era en verdad sorprendente la capacidad mental que tenía para ir tres pasos delante de ellos, en cuanto a Tsunayoshi se refería.

Con él, era aplicable aquel dicho que Reborn ajusto al guardián: "no dejes que la mano derecha se entere de todo lo que hace la izquierda, pero se consiente, que la izquierda siempre estará muy por delante de tu derecha." El ex arcobaleno del sol, le había dicho aquello tras una de las reuniones que daba la familia Vongola en el castillo principal.

Era la izquierda a quien había que temer más que a la derecha, y eso Mukuro lo sabía.

Abrió sus ojos, Fran hablaba sobre el buen clima que calaba hasta los huesos y de que en un minuto Yamamoto Takeshi y Tsuna aparecerían en su campo de visión. El tema de conversación no se mantuvo por mucho tiempo, su pupilo solo hacia vánales comentarios cada segundo, a la espera de las herramientas que solicitaban.

Mukuro frunció el entrecejo, era Yamamoto Takeshi quien por su altura fue visible en primera instancia. Tras de él, Tsuna parecía azorado.

Sabía que siempre se llevaba la razón, años atrás la tuvo tras la traición que recibió Tsuna, otra más en cuanto a la caída del ex arcobaleno Reborn, seguida de una lista más larga que no acabaría si la pensase. Por eso mismo, en su mente solo cavia una sola impresión.

—_Arashi-san, tramaba algo…_

†

Tras el reciente interés de la niebla, Sawada Tsunayoshi no hizo más que soltar un suspiro. No se esperaba aquello, más bien, no supo que esperar realmente cuando Mukuro le dijo que tenían que hablar.

Como primer punto, y no es que Tsuna tuviera muchos que poner, Mukuro le amenazaba con la mirada, pero se había visto tan tierno ante sus ojos que lamentablemente el castaño no pudo evitar soltar una agradable risa, como segundo punto, estaba el hecho de que su joven guardián parecía más que empeñado en hacerlo hablar sobre su estadía en ese pasado, que resultaba ser el presente del Mukuro diez años más joven. Y como tercer punto, el más destacado…

—La familia _Lieccho_, no planea dar un paso atrás—habló Mukuro con voz seria, ambos sentados sobre el verde pasto del jardín de la familia Sawada, mientras el sol se perdía en el horizonte inalcanzable.

Tsuna soltó el aire, llevando a su mentón su mano izquierda, le dolía horrores la cabeza, comenzaba a pensar que Lieccho era tal vez más que una migraña en potencia. Un muy gran problema en potencia.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes de ellos?—pregunto a su ahora menor con voz cansada, Mukuro torció su gesto, observando como Tsuna cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba caer por completo sobre el pasto.

—No más como tú, Sawada Tsunayoshi—flexiono sus rodillas hasta tenerlas al ras de su mentón, acomodo sus largas manos enguatadas sobre el pasto e inhaló suavemente.

—Que estés al tanto de lo que yo puedo saber, —dijo Tsuna adoptando voz seria—ya es un gran problema. —Internamente agradeció que Mukuro se mantuviera en guardia, de ser lo contrario estaba seguro, años atrás en su línea tiempo, habrían habido notables bajas en su grupo de amigos. —Más he de decir que me agrada saber que no eres un gran tonto.

Mukuro frunció el ceño, por más que deseara cargárselo a tiros, sabia fallaría en el intento. Se admiro así mismo, muy seguro que en diez años más, su yo adulto sería tan perspicaz y poderoso, que soportaría la aptitud tan engreída de este Tsuna.

—Entonces…—le animo Tsuna a seguir.

—Voy en su contra. —respondió con voz tenas, carente de dudas, y adusta a atacar.

—Y necesitas de, —se detuvo por unos segundos, formulando sus palabras en su mente—la información que poseo. —dijo monocorde, evitando una posible situación de pelea.

—Por supuesto. —reafirmo lo dicho por su mayor, consciente de que evito a toda duda el tener que ofrecerle la ayuda que rechazaría.

—Me niego a dártela. —dijo de pronto, abriendo sus ojos a la reinante noche que se cernía sobre el cielo.

—No seas crío—ataco a su altanería—que ahora parezcas mayor no significa que lo seas—refunfuño con descaro—por ley tácita del tiempo, sigo estando por sobre ti en cuanto a edad se refiere, —explico con molestia—asi que te exijo me digas lo que sabes—ordeno elevando una octava el tono de su voz.

—No te diré nada—respondió con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

— Habla lo que sabes—insistió tomando una pose amenazante al erguirse por completo sobre el suelo.

—Vuelve a tu sitio, Mukuro, vas a llamar la atención de los vecinos—dijo con voz cansina entrecerrando sus ojos y ocultando asi una chispa de alegría.

—No me evadas, ¡exijo que me digas lo que sabes!, de lo contrario, —le amenazo, su respiración agitada, ceño fruncido y erguido en su altura.

Tsuna se levanto, primero sentándose y después con elegancia envarándose en toda su altitud, Mukuro le miro expectante— ¿Entonces qué, Rokudo Mukuro?—le pregunto, siendo serio pero sin dejar que la diversión de esfumara de sus ojos. — ¿Me acusaras con _Mamma_?, —pregunto refiriéndose a Nana, — ¿O tal vez, te enviaras una nota a ti mismo para torturarme en el futuro? —Jugó con sus propias palabras en un sirope de letargo.

Para Mukuro no resulto tan mala la idea de acusarlo consigo mismo, aunque sería muy infantil de su parte, suspirando, decidió que ya sabría que hacer con tremenda imagen más tarde.

—Lo que haga será por razones que desconozco—ataco, teniendo que alzar su mirada para enfrentar los ojos claros de Tsuna.

— ¿Que ganas tu, con destronar a la familia Lieccho?—pregunto a sabiendas que no recibiría una respuesta concreta.

—No te interesa…—dijo en respuesta alejándose un paso de él.

—Por supuesto que sí—acoto sin desanimo y acortando el paso que alejo de su persona.

—No es de tu incumbencia—insistió, encarándolo, la luz del interior de la casa Sawada recortaba la figura de Tsuna haciéndolo ver enorme a sus ojos.

—Lo es—refuto metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y consciente de que Mukuro aun carecía de la paciencia que le caracterizaba en su futuro.

— ¡No es problema tuyo!—estallo por fin en una exclamación que llevaba la desesperación impresa en cada palabra.

—Es un asunto que me causa problemas, asi que si es mío. —afirmo, estirando su mano derecha hacia la izquierda de su menor sin llegar a tocarla.

— ¡No!, no lo es, —le reprendió con su voz, haciendo que Tsuna apartara su mano antes de tomar la del menor— ¡no todo gira a tu alrededor Sawada Tsunayoshi!, — Exclamo colérico, su ceño fruncido como Tsuna nunca imagino volverlo a ver, sus manos apretándose en puño y produciendo un incordio sonido con el cuero de sus guantes, Tsuna le miro tomar aire y exhalar en un intento por no alzar aun mas su voz—tienes que entender que no siempre se tiene la fuerza necesaria para acabar con un problema tu solo.—sus cejas se relajaron lo posible, mas sus labios ahora yacían siendo torturados por la presión que el mismo ejercía sobre ellos.

— ¿Estás hablando de ti o de mi?, —pregunto sabiéndose atacado, pese a eso continuo terco en recibir una respuesta adecuada, la que él realmente buscaba— ¿Por qué dices todo eso?, —exhalo sus palabras como si de suspiros se trataran, estas misma llevando el carente matiz de alegría— ¿y aun así no quieres mi ayuda?—de sus ojos, la paz le fue abandonando, y la añoranza y tristeza parecían mantener una lucha por gobernar al decimo líder de Vongola.

— ¡Ese no es el caso!, —dijo osco, sintiendo una aprensión en su pecho tras observar el abandono de la luz en los claros ojos del mayor— ¡Y es solo por qué no necesito tu ayuda!

—Y regresamos a la cuestión, —hablo llevando a su frente una de sus manos, mientras negaba suavemente en un meneo de su cabeza—tú no ganas nada destronando a Lieccho…—sentencio despejando su rostro y dedicándole a Mukuro una mirada de determinación.

— ¡Si lo hago!, —Volvió molesto, atacando con el sonido grave y exaltante de su voz, ofendido por su valor y cuestionamiento de ganar algo, porque era en efecto, que no ganaba nada, no lo hacía, y aun asi, pese a eso, quería destronarlos. Desde un inicio sabía podía perder los estribos y terminar por darle la respuesta que él mismo tanto temía en aceptar. — ¡Evito que Vongola caiga de forma desastrosa frente a mis ojos sin yo poder hacer nada!

Para Mukuro, esa verdad innata que nació de él tras convivir de esa manera con todo lo que rodeaba a esa familia de asesinos tan temibles y sanguinarios, tan desastrosa, que solo anunciaba a su paso, muerte y destrucción y aseguraban el eterno desvanecimiento de la vida de los seres más queridos por las personas. Para él, esa realidad fue un putazo golpe de desesperación enmarañada.

Tan acérrimos, indolentes y estúpidos, y aun con todo, él parecía estar cayendo entre las redes de mentiras que Tsuna menor tejió alrededor de su persona, lo estaba atrapando, y ahora con la llegada de su yo de diez años adelante, notaba cuanta firmeza estaba perdiendo en su convicción de acabar con el mundo, empezando por la mafia, los seres más arrastrados que jamás hubiera conocido la existencia. Se sabía caer, y era tan consciente de eso que le desesperaba no temerle al resultado de encontrarse con el fondo.

Porque de alguna manera.

De alguna forma enferma, estúpida, casi irreal. Sabia, entendía y estaba seguro, que Tsuna estaría allí, en el fondo. Junto a si mismo esperando por su compañía, ofreciéndole su apoyo, su lealtad, su fuerza y el "su" que conllevaba todo en su persona, en una profunda palabra de aliento. Ahí con él, y con todos los guardianes, demostrándole que no eran redes de mentiras lo que tejía a su alrededor, si no que más que redes, era el cielo libre de cualquier oscuridad que cupiera sobre él. Vasto e inmedible, con sus elementos salvaguardando las vidas que él tanto deseaba proteger, protegiendo el mundo que tan magníficamente se veía atreves de sus ojos claros color café. Y eso era desastroso, tener que agradecerle a Tsuna por atravesarse en su camino. Porque a Tsuna le odiaba; pero odiaba aun más, no odiarlo realmente.

—Entonces eres mi aliado. —respondió Tsuna a ninguna pregunta en particular, giro sobre sus talones en dirección al interior de su casa, ahora un lugar en el que solo estaba de pasada.

Dejo a Mukuro solo en la oscuridad de su jardín muy consciente de todo lo que su guardián estaba encontrando en su propio divagar.

Dejando caer tal dictaminen, la sentencia que amarraría al guardián de la niebla eternamente a su lado. El motivo por el cual, Rokudo Mukuro de diez años adelante le seguía de forma casi incondicional, que no dudaba ni flaqueaba estando a su lado. Esa persona perversa que parecía adecuo a sobrepasar todas sus expectativas.

Y si, Mukuro acepto la sentencia, una vez viendo perderse la figura del mayor entre la luz de la casa soltó todo el aire retenido, era su aliado. Y sabía lo que ello conllevaba. Porque fuera por el bien que fuera, siempre se abría que hacer un mal menor en comparación a la equivalencia de hacer lo correcto. Mukuro siempre había vivido sabiendo eso, la destrucción del mundo era un bien muy grande. Pero ahora, en este, el escenario más satírico que pensó nunca pisaría, él era uno de los estelares. Quien se encargaría de desviar la atención de los guardianes, para mantenerlos por momentos lejos de Sawada Tsunayoshi y dejarlos en la ignorancia de su cuerpo bañado en sangre.

.

.

.

.

Notes Break:

Antes que todo, espero muy sinceramente hayan pasado un gran inicio de año, y como ven, ¡no se acabo el mundo!, hahaha, aunque eso nunca mantuvo mi alma en un vilo.

Con el manga de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!... «« El final, como a muchas (creo), me dejo mucho que desear, mi entonces dolida alma (que superaba una reciente perdida) sufrió más de lo esperado, pero entre tumbo y tumbo me vi suspirando por la llana razón de que ya no esperaría más, como cada semana, una entrega de tan maravilloso trabajo artístico (porque siendo sincera es lo que más me gustaba de Reborn). En fin, que, después de un tiempo, y de haber leído sobre un reciente anime del cual me había interesado, más estaba en espera de que subieran unos cuantos más antes de verlo. Me vi enamorándome nuevamente de una serie, cosa rara debo decir. _**—Psycho-Pass— **_««« que, creo muchos (as) ya saben, es una serie en la que… Ojo, en la que Akira Amano esta COLAVORANDO… solo lo remarco para que no se vayan algunos "quienes" con la finta que la serie es de esta gran artista de manga. El contenido es genial, y el personaje más enigmático tiene cierto parecido a tres personajes de Akira en Katekyo, el chico, que es un "sicario" en ese mundo, lo podría (al menos solo yo) comparar muy superficialmente con Hibari, Yamamoto y el desorden de su cabello a Tsuna, pero ¿Qué vale mi opinión de él, si ustedes pueden darle una mejor y acertada descripción?, también está la protagonista, de la que muchos pensaran seria la versión femenina de Tsuna, pero de la cual no encuentro parentesco alguno más que sus castaños cabellos, que en diferencia de nuestro querido castaño, ella lo lleva corto y liso, muy bien peinado, si abría de describir sus ojos, tendría que hablarles de el modo Híper de Tsuna, solo que como femenina, ya que parece llevar los ojos adormecidos y serios, aun asi brillantes y lindos, aceptables para una joven dama, que en fin, después de tan… ¿gran? Final de Katekyo, esta serie logro que por lo menos un poco de mi tristeza quedara atrás, aunque en lo personal aun cargo otra pérdida fuera de que la serie en manga termino. Igual si ya la vieron, espero les haya fascinado tanto como a mi… y si aun no la conocen y no había escuchado hablar de ella ¿Qué esperan? En JK Anime las tienen en un muy buen formato y cargan súper fácil, ya me dirán que opinan de la serie después.

Ahora, volviendo a mi historia, he decidido (solo si están de acuerdo) subir los capítulos un tanto más cortos, ya que, a falta de tiempo no veo momento de escribir la mar de ideas que azotan contra mi mente, este capítulo se suponía seria subido a finales de noviembre… por asuntos de caracteres personales y fuerza mayor, olvide que tenía que hacerlo, cosas de la vida supongo, y ahora leyendo de nueva cuenta lo que escribí, creo que me pase un poco con los pensamientos tan ¿bochornosos? De Hibari, eso de recordar esa escena, estuve tentada en borrarla, pero (suspiro) le daré su oportunidad asi como creo ustedes de igual forma lo harán.

Agradezco sus comentarios, esta vez note nuevos, y también a quienes muy gratamente se tomaron su tiempo en leer los capítulos y darnos a mi historia y a mí, una oportunidad de ser leídos.

Quiero repetir, cada uno de los comentarios son agradecidos vía MP, esto para evitar que algunos sepan de adelantos, me gusta mantenerlos en vilo, hahaha, lo cierto es que si lo escribiera todos sabrían de inmediato a que quiero llegar con tan… ¿enmarañada? Historia.

Hay comentarios sin cuenta que no pude responder estos dos días, si quisiera, estas personitas, me podrían dejar su correo de mail (separado con espacios) para que yo les agradezca el tiempo que invierten en sus palabras tan calurosas y bien venidas.

**Yesi-K: **Yesi-K… ¿sabes con cuantas ganas me quede charlar con cada uno de tus comentarios?, y ¿que soy consciente de tus palabras en mis otras dos historias?, para suerte de mi desgracia, responder lo que me hubiera gustado y aclarar que en muchas de tus palabras estoy en total de acuerdo me fue imposible. De hecho lo hice, pero no hay forma de hacértelas llegar, hahaha, ponerlas aquí suponen subir diez páginas de Word en numero 7 estilo Century725 Cn Bt… lo que sería demasiado espacio, entonces te quedaras por un tiempo con la duda de lo que escribí a tus comentarios, y yo con las ganas. Es que he de admitir, y creo ya muchas son consientes de eso, me gusta mantener una corta conversación con las palabras que dedican a —Como a una chica—, cosas de saber sus puntos de vista y lo que no les gusta. Pero bueno, resumiré lo que puedo:

También me emociona recordar ese momento en que Reborn no tiene su maldición y le da lecciones a Tsuna. Elfen Lied… en algún momento de mi infancia la vi, ahora solo recuerdo el nombre de Lucy y que… creo… habían unas manos de sombras o algo así (¿?)… bueno, pero le entendieses y me agrado que te gustara.

Yo tampoco lo puedo llamar Tsuna, por ello, algunos de los personajes se dirigen a él por su nombre completo, aun asi planeo darle sus momentos "inútiles" (Ojo chicas que estoy soltando públicamente lo que me había guardado).

Las reglas de no contar algo del futuro… Tsuna está por romperlas, en esta historia nunca se pensó aplicarlas… las reglas se hicieron para romperse, y eso muy claramente se las señalo muy implícitamente Reborn a Sawada. También pienso que Tsuna con cabello negro es sexi… pero ya vez, se lo destinto. Lo de Comedia/Tragedia… hasta el momento sentía que erraba con el género… ¿de verdad toco temas fuertes? (sorpresa). Yo soy a una de esas de las que si les importa el orden, hehehe, es que si fuera 18/27 entonces Tsuna sería el cácher. Me pasa con frecuencia, por ejemplo, el SasuHina, se llama asi por que comúnmente hacen que sea Sasuke quien… ya entiende hehehe. Ahora estoy escribiendo un HinaSasu. Asi que bueno, esta historia la clasifique como 27/18, aunque es obvio que eso lo llevas presentes, asi que sin broncas, no le hayo problema alguno a ese sencillo asunto.

Lo del manga, como sabrás ya, también me puso nostálgica. En el fic los encuentros con Hibari, al menos los que van, si, es agresivo, hay algo que le incomoda de este Tsuna. ¿Qué es exactamente un Tsundere? … Con el más agradable tutor asesino a sueldo: si, solo Reborn es capaz de jugársela a sí mismo, para plus se burla de lo mismo que tramo y que cayó en su propia trampa. El cabello, no es una de esas manías, y el cabello es peinado hacia atrás, en una historia no publicada me invente que los científicos de Vongola crearon la gomina anti leyes de gravedad que logra dominar hasta el más indomable de los cabellos. Tienen incluso una línea de productos de belleza, tal sea el caso de ese tinte lavable que no daña el cabello. Ese 27/96 es solo eso, un insinuación de cariño, solo eso y nada más, no planeo relacionarlos profundamente en una relación carnal. Hibari no tiene un carnívoro rondándole, y valla que es difícil clasificar a este Tsuna, él es más bien ese "tercer tipo de persona". Los momentos en familia valla que son apreciados… por eso Tsuna retorno a su pasado, hay algo que tiene que arreglar. El lemon… aun lo dudo… ese "Wow" que dice Hibari… el Word no para de corregírmelo y al final me acabe hartando (lanzo mirada asesina a la ventana de Word) y decidí dejarlo asi, ese error lo corregiré en algún futuro lejano (risas). Una pequeña aclaración, (sonrisa nerviosa) Kyoya parla italiano, aunque Hibari si que sabe francés.

Tsuna y Mukuro No es que lleven una buena relación entre ellos, el tiempo los obligo a tratarse más sanamente (¿?) eso creo. Lo que me gusta de Akira Amano, la ropa tan cool que les diseñaba, incluso Tsuna en modo Híper con una gabardina negra y pantalón gris con gravados cadavéricos, unos guantes de cuero y ese seriedad… que decir del calzado y su porte… lo hizo Amano y es por eso que me anime a esta historia hahaha. El 27/18 promete ser pasional y masoquista, incluso irracional.

Los documentos que pidió Hibari… debido a que no es público, lo agregare teniendo la oportunidad, son simples datos recabados por Kusakabe, información confidencial ("…") o algo, investigaron sobre Vongola, y entre tanto documento también está el papeleo que le permitirá hacerse con un gran solar del cual dispondrá en breve. También hay datos de la bazuca de los diez años, y una muy seria amenaza para el Hibari del futuro… él mismo se amenazo escondiendo una carta en las instalaciones de Nami-Chuu, exigiéndose que mandara de regreso al estudiante de su institución que llevaba "perdido" (solo que Nana no lo sabe) más de cinco semanas, esta carta la encontró el Hibari del futuro cinco años después de que fue escrita, por lo que no entendió la amenaza que se hizo a sí mismo.

Cortar la conversación es tan de Reborn que me fue imposible no hacerlo, y el malo maloso no es Emma, esa creatura de Dios no se permitiría traicionar dos veces a su mejor amigo de vida y de años, después de todo, su amistad ya trascendió nueve generaciones, puede perdurar más que la eternidad… ¿no? (dudosa).

Soy de las que piensan que el amor es una pasarela que te lleva a la locura y llega a volverte alguien irracional, asi que por más intuición que tenga Sawada Tsunayoshi, esa pasarela de irracionalidad ya lo adsorbió en su futuro, ahora tiene que ver como librarse de sus propios tormentos, pues es consciente que él es parte de esa "culpa".

La mujer con la que salió Kyoya no tiene importancia de hecho. Es solo un relleno por llamarlo de alguna forma, solo tiene rostro mas no nombre. Uno de los deslices de Hibari hacia Tsuna. Cuando leí que querías saber sobre lo que pensaba Hibari… yo ya había escrito todo este capítulo, me sorprendió y me reí, — ¡Vamos, ya lo hice y pronto lo sabrás!— «« eso pensé.

**Yesi-K **Gracias por tus extensos comentarios, esto es un resumen, y valla que salió largo.

Como ven, ya Hibari hizo esa aparición y está algo furioso, que llegara Tsuna fue una sorpresa pues había planeado hablar con él para un asunto muy importante. Ahora estar a su lado significa un problema, pues es en comparación de fuerza es más imponente que el joven Sawada. Podría someterlo y hacerlo significaría su muerte.

Ahora, estoy dispuesta a responder sus preguntas, es más, me gustaría que realizaran preguntas, gustosas las responderé públicamente. Por ejemplo. Alguien me pregunto vía MP: [¿Qué pasa con Byakuran, donde esta?, ¿está siendo vigilado en el futuro? ¡LO EXTRAÑO TAAANTOO! T.T]

R: Byakuran ara su aparición muy pronto, y será uno de los inauguradores de los especiales "Yo también lo sabía", él particularmente esta en busca de saber que sucedió realmente con Reborn, junto a descubrir lo que provoco… «—La ira de un amable líder—», que es el titulo dado a ese especial. Mukuro ya no es vigilado en el futuro, estuvo bajo la protección de Uni hasta que ella fue llevada al pasado, ahora solo sirve como compañero de juegos a Mukuro, aunque el guardián desea muy tangiblemente acabar con la vida del albino adorador de bombones.

Y eso es todo por el momento, ahora estoy por acabar de escribir el sexto capítulo, donde habrá un acercamiento con Sawada y Hibari joven, Mukuro ha aceptado sus sentimientos, ¿Qué pasara ahora? Los dejo con la carta de amenaza que se mando Hibari, Ciao.

* * *

><p>Hibari camino por las instalaciones de su amada Nami-Chuu, recordando los tiempos en los que se vio en la divertida necesidad de acabar con algunas cuantas escorias de la naturaleza, recorrió pasillo por pasillo, salón por salón, descubrió que aunque fuera nimio, los cambios en el edificio de educación media eran muy presentes. La sala del comité disciplinario sufrió múltiples cambios, ahora era la dirección privada de la "seguridad Nami-Chuu" estúpido nombre, pues comité disciplinario era algo más que aceptable. Resto importancia al hecho, sintiendo en su interior que algo se quebraba al ver que el tiempo corría y sin ningún lamento pasaba por sobre todo. Incluso sobre sí mismo. Retomo sus pasos con las cejas fruncidas en un extraño rictus que él conocía como desazón, recorrió su camino cerca de las enormes ventanas, limpias a como antaño, quizá lo único que no parecía cambiar siquiera con el tiempo.<p>

Los pétalos de Sakura se arremolinaban en el patio, él las veía desde la altura del segundo piso, meneándose en subes susurros, las ramas con las rosadas flores cantaban una melodía conocida. Hirbi sobrevolaba la zona, cantando el Himno de la escuela, el "_tanabiku" _llego a sus oídos siendo grato, dulce y suave. Poso su palma derecha en el vidrio frente asi.

La suave estación primaveral solía solo causarle extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo, causadas por la enfermedad que Shamal le había suministrado y de la cual le habían curado. Aun asi el odio por los Sakura existía. No como antaño, pero perduraba casi presente. Desvió sus pasos y se anduvo hasta bajar los escalones al primer piso, salió de las aulas por totalidad y camino hacia los campos.

El canario que le acompañaba empezó a llamarle. Supo, al prestarle total atención, que había algo que quería mostrarle. Hibari la siguió. Paso los campos de ejercicios, y la nueva sección de carreras, las bodegas de los gimnasios se le presentaron más aceptables, las flores que el club de jardinería de su generación que planto en su tiempo, se levantaban hermosas y coloridas, un estanque con peces dorados y otros tantos coloridos, era quizá uno de los nuevos atractivos de la institución.

—Hibari~Hibari—el llamado capto su atención, el ave se había posado sobre un viejo pedazo de cartón que sobre salía de una de las ranuras de manera de la vieja bodega del comité de artes.

Se inclino, pues estaba medio metro bajo su altura, extendió el índice logrando que el ave se posara allí, alzo su mano y el canario amarillo alzo el vuelo. Regreso su atención al cartón una vez le vio perderse en los surcos del claro cielo. Toco con las yemas de sus dedos derechos el papel viejo, cartulina o cartón, el material se había puesto tan viejo que ahora poseía un color café.

Soltando un hondo suspiro, jalo con el dedo mayor y el pulgar, mas el pal no cedió, se encontraba trabado entre las ranuras de madera y jalarlo supondría destrozar el material. Lo soltó. Saco una de sus tonfas de su traje de medida negro y camisa roja, ahora no era el presidente del comité disciplinario, pero eso no quitaba que podía hacer a su antojo lo que quisiera en su amada institución. Sonrió, ya sabía quién pagaría por lo que estaba por hacer.

Con una patada mando al suelo parte de la tabla, y tomando fuerza en su mano derecha, se lanzo con tonfa a la parte superior hasta romper la madera. El papel se vio libre y con el soplo de viento se meció casi concienzudamente hasta el suelo. Hibari se acuclillo a levantarlo. Era un sobre. Y parecía había una carta. Dejo su tonfa en el suelo, se sentó importándole cero machar su ropa. Y la abrió. Una carta igualmente manchada por el tiempo y la humedad le daba la invitación a ser leída.

**Hibari Kyoya**

**Regrésalo o te morderé hasta la muerte.**

Decía la carta.

Guiño los ojos molestos. Reconoció la letra, y las tan toscas y cortas palabras, fufo exasperado intentando recordar por que se había mandado tan sendas palabras. Cerró los ojos y solo consiguió molestarse más. Observo el sobre, si se conocía bien seguro habría algo más que un simple trazo de papel. Esculco la vieja carta y miro en el interior de la envoltura. Un par de fotos. Las saco. En la primera aparecía la manada de inútiles del grupo de Tsunayoshi. El también estaba presente amenazando al castaño con morderlo hasta la muerte. El "bebé" salía mostrando sus dedos en "V", los otros guardianes sonreían. Las mujeres que en la infancia de Tsuna siempre estuvieron apoyándole le parecieron en ese momento estorbosas, estaban de más en la imagen. Ignoro el hecho y fue a la siguiente foto.

Era un acercamiento de la anterior toma. Tsuna era señalado con plumón negro y una flecha a su rostro. Solo él estaba en esa imagen, con su boca abierta de susto y el sudor recorriendo sus pómulos, las manos atravesadas, sí la replica de la otra foto pero con zoom. Giro la imagen y se encontró con letras negras.

"**Regrésalo a mi tiempo… Ahora."**

Chisto molesto, no devolvería a Tsunayoshi, porque para empezar no lo tenía, solo estaban Sawada Tsunayoshi y él, y por el momento le pertenecía, era un engreído, debía respetar más a sus superiores, por más él que fuera, una amenaza de pequeño calibre le iba y venía.

—Hibari-san, es hora de irnos—hablo una voz a su espalda, ignorando la ira que gobernaba al nombrado.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi, —dijo él—te morderé hasta la muerte.

Y por el momento, el Hibari del paso, era ignorante de que por su causa, Sawada Tsunayoshi llevaba más que grabado aquel día en que sin razón alguna (aunque no la necesitaba realmente) Hibari le había dado una de las palizas de su vida.


	7. Pescando hormonas Cap: VI

—**Como a una chica—**

.

A: **—.Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction-net—**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del **Manga-Anime/Shonen—Katekyo Hitman Reborn**!— Y a su respectivo autor: —**Akira Amano—,** ―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: **—Como a una chica—**

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo-DiZereon

Pareja: 27/18

**Categoría:** K (+17) esta historia ya se gano a pulso una enorme —**M**— ¿U opinan lo contrario? XD

Género: Ficción, Ooc, AU.

—_"Inicio de Recuerdos"— _Los diálogos en cursiva, indican ser parte del recuerdo junto a toda la narrativa que lo sigue.

—_Che paranoico_…ni siquiera te estoy mirando—palabras cortas en italiano.

—"Narrativa normal"—Combinada con la narración de otro personaje.

Resumen: Sawada Tsunayoshi Di Vongola ah venido del futuro tras una falla mecánica en su tiempo ¿?, donde Spanner, Gianini y Shoichi cometieron el error de apuntarle con una desgastada bazuca que creyeron inservible sin hacer antes las pruebas en otros sujetos. Ahora Tsunayoshi-Mayor-jefe de Vongola tendrá que arreglárselas para volver a su tiempo donde su "yo" joven se encuentra en estado de coma.

Bendita la hora en la que se le ocurrió pescar un resfriado y hormonas alocadas, cuando lo más conveniente era que Hibari pescara madurez…

«««

Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Spoilers del Manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (sobre todo para aquellos que solo siguieron el anime)

«««

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I love to say love you"<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

**Pescando hormonas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Doblo las mangas de su camisa de algodón amarilla, su pantalón gris con grabados de cráneos morados resaltando por el color, un pretexto de tela guindaba desde la tela que sujeta su cinturón oscuro y sus pies cubiertos por unas sencillas sandalias de playa. Rasco su desordenado cabello castaño y bostezo, una lagrimilla asomo en la esquina de sus ojos y sonrió estirando sus manos al cielo.

—Aun no me explicas que hacemos aquí, Sawada Tsunayoshi—se quejo Mukuro que parado junto al mencionado estiraba sus dedos para sacar sus guantes de cuero de sus manos, una bermuda blanca con grabados de flores tropicales cubría su zona baja haciendo juego con sus sandalias negras que al igual de las de Tsuna eran de playa, una camisa de mangas de tres cuartos negra con grabados de letras plateadas en ingles mostraba la leyenda de "Indignación" junto a una regalía de oraciones desacordes una de las otras, sus ojos cubiertos por gafas de sol y su cabello de piña amarrado en una coleta—Osaka…—chisto metiendo sus guantes en las bolsas de su bermuda —esto es el colmo…

—Vamos —rió Tsuna tronando sus dedos—esto va a ser divertido, recuerda que fuiste tú quien me dijo que…

—Ya sé lo que dije—le interrumpió Mukuro y miro a un lado—, pero quiero saber por qué él está con nosotros. —y acto seguido miro con fastidio hacia atrás.

Tsuna se alzo de hombros ignorando la mirada asesina que ambos se lanzaban. Soltó un suspiro observando a Hibari. Él estaba fuera de sus planes, pero asi como la gripa se esparce como epidemia en verano, su reciente salida de Namimori llego a los oídos del presidente del comité disciplinario de Nami-Chuu.

Fue inevitable traerlo.

Hibari estornudó con fuerza, las mangas sueltas de su Gakuran escolar meciéndose por el movimiento de todo el cuerpo del menor, la tela dejo a la vista la playera roja que evitaba de alguna extraña forma sofocarlo aun más de lo que se veía que estaba, su pantalón del uniforme había sido remplazado por una bermuda oscura, que como la de Mukuro llevaba aplicado los grabados tropicales, sus pies descalzos, pues había preferido llevar las sandalias en sus manos solo para estar en contacto con el bien venido frio que ofrecía el suelo que pisaba. Tsuna torció el gesto en un amago de sonrisa, Kusakabe había hecho todo lo posible por que el equipaje de "Kyo-san" se perdiera en el camino, en una nota había puesto al corriente a Tsuna de la reciente situación del presidente disciplinario y daba las instrucciones necesarias a seguir, pues, como ya lo había mencionado, como la fiebre se esparce en verano, Kyoya había pescado una buena en una salida a los campos fuera de Namimori, claro que no en verano, tremendo pesque de enfermedad fue por quedar dormido al intemperie en una zona de nevada exclusiva. ¿De dónde había salido ese lugar?, a saber solo Hibari, pues Tsuna no estaba seguro de querer encontrar ese lugar. De más claro que solo Hibari Kyoya era tan osado para dormir fuera en pleno invierno.

—Dios—dijo Tsuna a Hibari al verlo estornudar, y este solo le miro furioso mientras pasaba su antebrazo bajo su nariz.

—Aleja tus gérmenes de mí—le señalo igual de molesto Mukuro—. ¿Eres tan tonto para enfermarte en invierno? —le pregunto obviando la respuesta y alejándose un metro de los otro dos.

—Mukuro—le llamo Tsuna y este le miro de reojo para acto seguido mostrarle el dedo medio de su izquierda y seguir sin detener sus pasos ni un milisegundo—, siempre tan lindo—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver la grosería. A su lado Hibari volvió a estornudar—. Volvamos al hotel—y seguro del estado adormecido de su ahora menor lo tomo por la mano derecha entrelazando sus dedos y comenzó a jalar de él, su dirección fija en el cuarto de Hibari.

Dentro de la acogedora recamara, Tsuna logro instalar al joven Hibari, este mismo tocio de nueva cuenta y esta vez su puño cubrió su boca, Tsuna lo miraba con preocupación en sus ojos. El solo chisto molesto y se recostó en su cama, tomo las sabanas blancas y se cubrió hasta el cuello con ellas. El castaño se quedo a su lado con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y erguido en toda su altura. Frunció el entre cejo y cerró los ojos.

Desde que hubiera encontrado en los registros de vuelos privados la salida de Sawada Tsunayoshi rumbo a Osaka no hizo más que pensar a que se debía su interés por dicha región. Aun la curiosidad de saber que hacia el líder Vongola en su tiempo lo mantenía en constante alerta, no le gustaba que el joven Sawada estuviera perdido en otro tiempo, pues como miembro respetable de su comité era su deber mantener a salvo a todos los estudiantes de Nami-Chuu, aun si eso significaba romperle las rodillas a los estudiantes para que no se metieran en problemas mayores.

Decidió seguirlo abiertamente y solo le informo que le acompañaría, de negarse a que le acompañara Hibari tenía los contactos suficientes para abordar una aeronave. Pero hubo un fallo en sus planes, un resfriado común le había pillado por sorpresa, y su cuerpo, aunque fuerte, solía recibir las enfermedades con todo lo mal que podía. Entiéndase bien como: cuerpo con defensa bajas + resfriado común= un refriado fuera de lo común. Ahora solo tenía que descansar y tomar, con todo el fastidio del mundo, las medicinas que Sawada Tsunayoshi le administraba cada cierto periodo de tiempo.

Maldijo internamente a Kusakabe por olvidar que él también era una persona, pues de ser lo contrario entonces le importaría un cacahuate que su subordinado no hubiese subido a la nave su maleta con su uniforme escolar. Al final tuvo que aceptar que Tsuna le prestara algunas prendas, ¿resultado? La bermuda que le arropaba le quedaba grande, de no ser por el cordón del cinto estaba seguro que la prenda se le caería sin preámbulo alguno, la playera roja, asi como la bermuda, se parecía en su cuerpo a la ropa de una chica, pues quedaba más de treinta centímetros por debajo de su abdomen y realmente aguada en su cuerpo, tuvo, contra todo los medios, que fijarla en el interior de la otra prenda y simular con doblarla un poco hacia afuera, que era una prenda cualquiera. El problema era con los hombros, pues el cuello, aunque redondo, estaba exageradamente estirado. Lo que hacía que callera de un lado y dejara visible la pálida piel de su brazo fuese del lugar que fuese que cayera el lado estirado. Estuvo tentado a hacerle un nudo, pero era estúpido y aun mantenía su Gakuran, asi que el problema se soluciono echándose la prenda negra sobre sus hombros.

Ahora solo quería dormir, dejar por un momento de lado la presencia de Tsunayoshi y continuar como si nada estuviera pasando, aunque fuese todo lo contrario. Pues como Mukuro, él también sabia de esa familia Lieccho que creía que con solo aparecer en sus terrenos haría de Namimori el hogar de unos mafiosos novatos.

Con fastidio quito las sabanas de su cuerpo y se sentó aun sobre la cama, sus piernas estiradas. Tsuna no realizo ademan alguno de saber que había movimiento entre las sabanas, recargado con su espalda al marco de la puerta de su habitación y las manos aun cruzadas a la altura de su pecho, parecía todo ajeno a lo que sucedía con Hibari. Pero Kyoya sabía que era todo lo contrario.

Tomo su saco por un lado y lo quito de sus hombros, lo lanzo en dirección de la silla a su izquierda y soltó el aire, su cuerpo agradeciendo la frescura que ofreció el ser liberado de tan sofocante prenda.

Volvió a recostarse, esta vez sin cubrir su torso, cerró sus ojos y antes de rendirse al sueño escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Tsuna salió siendo recibido por las palabras más graciosas que abría escuchado en las últimas dos horas.

—Déjalo morir. —dijo Mukuro desde la sala mientras cambiaba el canal de la pantalla plana, paso por documentales y caricaturas hasta detenerse en un programa de cocina.

Tsuna prefirió ignorarlo; y dirigirse inmediatamente a su cuarto le parecía una muy buena idea, agradeció internamente que Mukuro no hubiera girado a verlo, de haberlo hecho no habría soportado la sorpresa que mostraría al verlo en el estado que se encontraba.

Se encerró con seguro y sin subir el apagador paso a sentarse a la orilla de la cama, acomodo sus codos sobre sus piernas e inclino su cuerpo hasta que sus palmas cubrieron su rostro, su desordenado cabello castaño cubriendo solo parte de su frente y dejando visible a la oscuridad del lugar las puntas de sus rojas orejas.

—Dios bendito—dijo con la voz en cuello y tragando con fuerza soltó un suave gruñido. —, Hibari-san desea torturarme. —Y eso parecía lo más sensato. Gruño una vez más recordando por que salió disparado del lugar nada mas Hibari se volvió a tirar sobre el lecho. Se veía tan jodidamente apetecible que la garganta se le seco y unas ganas infames de poseerlo se hicieron presente, nunca imagino lo tan sexi que se vería al llevar su ropa.

Aun menos imaginaria lo bien que se la estaba pasando el guardián de la niebla con toda esa situación.

Mukuro sonrió, la señora de la cocina había herrado con el cuchillo y se había volado una uña. Aunque esa no era la causa de su diversión. Cuando Tsuna y él hubieron notado, hace no más de dos días que Hibari Kyoya no traía en su equipaje siquiera una prenda de vestir a parte de la que cargaba puesta, el mayor había propuesto ir a los departamentales por algo de su gusto, mas Mukuro le interrumpió alegando la falta de tiempo y la aglomeración de manadas que con normalidad había en ese tipo de lugar.

Como esperaba, Hibari se molesto ante la mención de manadas y Tsuna nervioso no sabía a quién recurrir. Pero él, Mukuro, como la gran, buena, toda poderosa amable persona cabeza de piña que era, había dado una solución: Tsuna le prestaría ropa a Hibari.

—_Mukuro, creo que la tuya le vendría mejor._

Y ambos negaron de inmediato, Hibari reacio a ponerse ropa vegetal y Mukuro en contra de exponerse a la enfermedad del ave parlante. Al final Mukuro salió vencedor y fue él mismo quien se encargo de escoger la ropa para Hibari, la bermuda la tomo sin pensarlo mucho de las maletas de Tsuna, fue la playera la que le hizo pensar, roja estaba bien, pero no se conformaba con la forma del cuello. Con ambas manos estiro la prenda lo suficiente como para que aun fuera presentable, pero lo correcto para desarmar a Sawada Tsunayoshi cuando la viera sobre Hibari. Claro, nunca espero que la ave amante de Nami-Chuu pusiera su saco sobre sus hombros, la diversión se le escapo como un soplido al aire, mas no se desanimo.

Y ahora, gozaba de ser paciente, seguro de que Hibari se había quitado al fin la horrorosa prenda y dejado al descubierto lo que parecía querer ocultar solo a Tsuna.

Tras el pasar de unas cuantas horas, en la habitación de Tsuna, este mismo se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos pues, había aprendido a ver el lado divertido de las peores situaciones gracias al Yamamoto de su tiempo, por Hayato lograba ver el otro lado de las cosas, por Lambo amaba la infancia de los niños, Crhome logro que aceptara todo lo que no estuviera previsto, Ryohei le animo a recibir las sorpresas con energía y Hibari… bueno, el solo le enseño a amarlo… O algo asi.

En cambio Mukuro… él sí que le enseño infinidad de cosas, como nunca confiar en él, no fiarse de él, esconder sus sentimientos de él, entender que sus secretos no estaban a salvo si no eran con él, que él siempre se enteraría de todo antes que nadie, que un día moriría por guardarse tanta información y que el golpe que le dio dos días previos a su partida al pasado era solo un pago de algo que le había hecho hacia un tiempo. Y también, como si fuera un documento adjunto, le previno antes que nada de no dejarse ver frente a su yo pasado como un ser anormal sin sentimientos, pues entonces la confianza de su parte no existiría.

—Pues bueno—se dijo enjuagándose la cara en el lavabo del aseo—, ya sabes que me gusta Hibari-san.

—Y es una muy enferma atracción debo agregar. —convino Mukuro recargado contra la puerta del aseo.

—No agregues nada—le dijo girándose a mirarlo—, y dije que me gusta.

—Y yo dije que es una enferma atracción. —Hablo Mukuro como si nada, sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa enmarcando la diversión que le causaba la situación del décimo líder Vongola.

—Sabes la diferencia entre gustar y atraer ¿Cierto?—Pregunto Tsuna algo molesto, respiro profundo recordándose que Mukuro era aun muy joven para morir a sus manos.

—Puede ser. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hibari me gusta—aclaro irguiéndose derecho. Tomando con sus manos los frontales de su pantalón de mezclilla negro, su pecho cubierto solo por una toalla de algodón que caía sobre sus hombros.

—Te atrae de una manera enferma—rebatió negando con su dedo índice derecho, él, ya arreglado para "una cacería maestra".

—Gusta

—Atrae

—Mukuro

—Sawada

—Que sabes tú de gustar. —bufo exasperado.

—Tú me gustas y en cambio no consigues atraerme. —respondió dándose la vuelta y dejándolo en la privacidad de su baño.

_Tuche._

Ese era un muy buen punto.

Mas Mukuro antes de partir lo miró por sobre su hombro.

—Por cierto. Ave-kun está ardiendo en fiebre.

Arder se quedaba corto. Y decir que se cocía era sin duda algo exagerado. Sobre la cama, y con el rostro que parecía demostrar todo lo mal que se sentía, Hibari Kyoya respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo perlado en sudor, y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor corporal que expedía su cuerpo.

—Oya~oya, —dijo Mukuro cantarinamente recargado contra el marco de la puerta tras haber seguido a Tsuna desde su habitación después de que este saliera sin rechistar de la misma solo porque Ave-kun se hallaba enfermo. —Vez como si que arde. —Dijo riendo.

Tsuna no pudo más que rodar los ojos ante tremenda burla, ¿Qué pasaba con esa sádica forma de ser suya?, la verdad es que lo recordaba menos infantil… ¿O era acaso, que ambos siendo casi de la misma edad, era difícil notar cuan infantil se comportaban los guardianes de la niebla y la nube…? probablemente era eso.

— ¿Por qué no lo dejas morir?, —pregunto Mukuro sin borrar su sonrisa, el castaño parecía solo ignorarlo. —Le arias un gran favor al mundo y a mi yo de diez años en el futuro—agrego separándose del marco de la puerta para acercarse a Tsuna que junto de Hibari, miraba su rostro con algo de desesperación—. Quizá si lo dejas de ver tan insistentemente se cure—habló siendo consciente que él otro le ignoraba, hasta podía decir que él mismo era un extraterrestre y seria más seguro que Hayato le prestara la total de las atenciones.

— ¿Tú crees? —pregunto Tsuna sorprendiendo a Mukuro—, si le dejo de ver, ¿Se curara?

Mukuro le miro sorprendido, ¿Era una broma, no? —Sawada Tsunayoshi. —Dijo él para ser interrumpido.

—Lo sabía, es imposible que alguien como tu sepa algo al respecto del cuidado de las personas. —le habló frunciendo el ceño.

—No me tientes Tsunayoshi, —le advirtió acercándose a los ventanales del cuarto de Hibari—, o are que la alondra pase el peor de sus delirios. —y corrió las cortinas dejando paso al cálido sol matinal.

—Mukuro, —Llamo entrecerrando los ojos y dirigiéndose a una palangana llena de agua, tomo un paño y lo remojo—, te aprovechas de que no puede mover ni un dedo, ¿Cierto? —Tsuna no le miro, y prefirió acercar el frio trapo a la frente de Hibari.

—Probablemente. —respondió observándolo desde el ventanal, se cruzo de brazos sin exteriorizar del todo sus pensamientos.

—Lo supuse—y no muy convencido comenzó por refrescar el rostro de su joven guardián.

—Tienes dos opciones…—dijo Mukuro de la nada y sonrió a Tsuna una vez obtenida su atención, el de cabellos castaños espero una explicación. —La primera es…—dijo levantando su índice derecho, —que tiremos a Hibari en el primer basurero que encontremos—para gusto de Mukuro, Tsuna parpadeo en respuesta aun si dejar su reciente labor—. Y la segunda—señalo con el índice y dedo corazón. —, llamar a un doctor.

Era lo más sensato para ambos. En primera por que tendrían una reunión con algunas familias aliadas, ahí el detalle de que se hallaran demasiado lejos de Namimori, en segunda por que seguramente Hibari no se recuperaría de otra forma.

Tsuna acomodo la tela fría sobre las sienes de Hibari, y con un susurro se despidió.

—Te dejo al resto a ti, Mukuro.

El nombrado solo se cruzo de brazos y asintió en respuesta mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

†

¿La única persona atea al amor que ha conocido en los últimos tiempos?… la había olvidado. No porque no fuera importante, era más el hecho de que sin tiempo no había muchas cosas de las que lograra recordar. Y más, en los últimos días cuando de la nada, Gokudera entro gritando a voz en cuello a su habitación, la que al parecer le pertenecía a su yo del futuro.

—Décimo, es urgente trasladarlo a un lugar lejos de Italia—entro a paso veloz a su recamara cargando sobre sus hombros unas prendas de vestir común, —Nos iremos a Francia…—dijo siendo seguido por una pequeña camarilla conformadas por un aprendiz de mayordomo vestido en su traje de golondrina, tres mucamas que eran apoyadas por tres jóvenes sastres y un modista. —No, mejor nos iremos a Inglaterra…—se apresuro a agregar mientras se dirigía al armario de la habitación—Miharu, toma las cosas que creas más necesarias de los cajones del décimo—ordeno al joven mayordomo quien se apuro a dar instrucciones a los asistentes, las damas comenzaron por arrimar las prendas de vestir del joven Tsuna quien les miraba medio sentado en su cama de dos plazas, su pijama arrugada por lo inquieto que es al dormir, y su cabello castaño siempre indomable, más desordenado de lo normal.

— ¿Qué sucede, Gokudera-kun? —Pudo preguntar una vez pasada la impresión de la mañana, este solo le miro mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa—, ¿Tenemos prisa? —inquirió queriendo sonar divertido, a su vez sus labios le obsequiaron al mayor una agradable sonrisa.

—De… décimo…

El joven castaño le observo esperando alguna respuesta y tras varios segundos de silencio se despojo de las sabanas y levantándose de la cama observo a su futura mano derecha—No importa, confió en ti.

Gokudera trago grueso, lo sabía, sabía que su décimo confiaba en él, pero había aun, un dolor latente en su corazón, ¿Por qué había preferido contar a Mukuro en su relación con Hibari, y él, su atenta mano derecha, había tenido que enterarse por terceros de su fatídica situación?

¿Por qué razón Sawada Tsunayoshi no podía contarle sus pesares?

Él sabía que en su pasado fue el peor de los apoyos para su décimo, un egoísta que no veía que todo lo malo que hacía podía afectarle a su líder, y que solo comprendió la situación hasta que "G" le hizo ver la realidad.

Incluso Yamamoto tuvo mucho que ver en el cambio de su forma de pensar. Cuando aquella vez, luchando en contra de Gamma el joven guardián de la lluvia le dijo a su manera quien debería ser el apoyo total de Tsuna.

No pudiendo soportar aquella razón, acepto que debería haber un cambio, y lo logro. Ahora como la temible mano derecha del líder Vongola, no había forma de que exteriorizara su estado de ánimo. Solo había que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Hibari estaría arribando Italia en tres horas, y eso era un problema, sea cual sea su motivo, no tendría que haber forma que se encontrara cara a cara con su joven líder.

—Jamás…—se dijo así mismo en un susurro, observo como el modista daba instrucciones a los sastres. Tsuna había caminado al aseo en busca de un refrescante baño matutino.

No lo haría, no dejaría a Hibari acercarse al décimo, ya suficiente advertencia tenía por parte de Yamamoto, quien no paraba de hostigarlo con su insistente forma de ser, Tsuna esto, Tsuna aquello, ¿No entendía acaso que era molesto que le dijera como cuidar de su líder?, aunque claro, lo peor era saber que estaba en lo cierto. Ya antes tuvieron una rencilla por la simulada muerte del líder Vongola, donde Yamamoto le reclamo el que no estuviera a lado de Tsuna. Esos detalles igual aun le pesaban.

—No olviden armarse una muy buena excusa. —dijo en voz baja a todos los presentes.

—Gokudera—saludo una voz desde el marco de la puerta.

Los verdes ojos del nombrado se giraron a ver a quien le llamaba.

—Yamamoto.

—Cuanta seriedad. —dijo este con su Katana a la espalda y un traje negro luciendo en toda su altura, sus negros y cortos cabellos húmedos de manera superficial, los amielados ojos de Yamamoto repararon en la forma civil en la que estaba en-ropado Gokudera, sin dejar de ser elegante, pero aun manteniendo un carácter jovial.

—No es tu problema, tengo que sacar a décimo de aquí lo más pronto posible, —se explico caminando hacia la puerta y sacando por el ante hombro a Yamamoto—sabes a lo que me refiero.

Yamamoto sonrió en respuesta sin apartar su mirada de la curiosa camiseta gris con toques cadavéricos de Hayato. — ¡Vamos!, no seas tan frío conmigo, —una tenaz sonrisa se apodero de sus labios, y subiendo su mano derecha hasta alcanzar la mano con la que Gokudera le encaminaba, hablo con la voz agradablemente ronca— ¿O tengo que tratarte como a Tsuna para que dejes ese mal humor? —Pregunto tomando con su mano libre el mentón del otro guardián, quien molesto, solo le miro con sus arqueadas cejas en algo similar a la tristeza— ¿Sucede algo? —quiso saber.

—Nada que te incumba idiota. —chisto apartándolo de él, las cadenas de plata que se sujetaban a los cintos de su pantalón de cuero negro combinados con zapatos de punta Armandi resonaron intensamente. Sus cabellos blancos se mecieron con fuerza cuando tomo de su bolsillo tan rápido que le dolió el resuene de sus hombros el prototipo de localizador Vongola que Gianini le había dado para prueba.

Miro la pantalla siendo consciente que Yamamoto miraba curioso-desde su lugar- el azul que parpadeaba.

_R.I.V. Kusakabe:_

_Serios problemas. Una hora._

Soltando una maldición levanto su rostro y tomando a Yamamoto por las solapas del cuello de su camisa le hizo caminar a su lado a una de las habitaciones vacías.

—Esto me está preocupando. —Dijo Arashi frunciendo el ceño, su sonrisa borrada por el acto brusco de su amigo.

—Y eso es lo de menos. —trono sus dedos donde múltiples anillos le cubrían en orden de colores. —tenemos que presentarle esa persona a décimo—dijo de repente sin girar a mirar a Yamamoto, observo la habitación compuesta por un juego de camas, dos enormes ventanales con cortinas de terciopelo rojo y encaje dorado, el alfombrado azul rey, con flores vistosas en jarrones de porcelanas que posaban elegantemente en encimeras de herrería refinada.

— ¿Esa persona? —Los ojos de Takeshi se abrieron con sorpresa, — ¿No es muy pronto?, siquiera el Tsuna de nuestro tiempo sabe de…—callo al pensar ¿Por qué razón era necesario que se conocieran tan de repente?

—Caya aficionado del beisbol, Hibari está por arribar en menos de una hora en la pista aérea del castillo principal.

Eso lo explico todo, oh al menos fueron suficientes palabras para que Yamamoto entendiera la reciente situación, Gokudera cubrió con sus manos sus ojos, aquello no era bueno. Podía haber un problema descomunal, o en el mejor de los casos Hibari anunciaría…—Tsuna no lo debe saber—dijo el pelinegro con profunda seriedad, la preocupación embargo su mirada—, ni siquiera nuestro Tsuna lo sabe, el cachorro no debe enterarse.

— ¿¡Y te crees que no lo sé?, no insultes mi genio! —Exclamó Gokudera llevando sus manos a su cabeza, —esto es demasiado, el décimo jamás debió haberse metido tan de lleno en esa insana relación…—susurro molesto—por lo menos no habría problema si fuera tu. —esta vez giro su atención a Yamamoto quien solo le pudo obsequiar una sonrisa torcida.

—Sabes que Tsuna y yo no seriamos una pareja tan genial a como lo son "ellos dos".

— ¿Y eso importa? —camino hacia los ventanales corriendo las cortinas, una hermosa pradera acapararon la visión, flores cubiertas con un suave roció brillaban por la naciente salida del sol—, estoy seguro de que lo habrías intentado, no me habría molestado, pues es más que obvio que cuidarías de décimo y su corazón. —el chistido de los labios de Yamamoto captaron la atención de Gokudera.

Sus cejas arqueadas en depresión y sus labios levemente fruncidos decían lo que se callaba, el brillo de sus ojos parecidos al ámbar menguo, y a cada lado sus manos se apretaban en puños. Levantando la mirada escupió con rencor sus palabras. — ¿Y de que servía?, no nos queremos lo suficiente, y por mi parte no pensaba arriesgarme a algo de tal magnitud, ¿Qué puedes saber tu Gokudera, si tu corazón solo ama a Tsuna?, no puedes entender mis sentimientos, y solo por eso no los mereces.

La mesa central de madera de roble se partió en dos por la fuerte patada que propino el guardián de la lluvia.

—Es obvio que le quiero, —continuo hablando Yamamoto, agachando su mirada y la Katana en su espalda mirándose olvidada. —pero sinceramente no habríamos funcionado, y la razón es tan transparente que incluso Hibari lo entendió.

—Ese maldito bastardo es demasiado cobarde como para luchar y enfrentarse a toda Vongola.

—Lo que a Hibari lo hace un cobarde, a mí también; es difícil Gokudera, entiéndelo, por eso Timoteo ah estado buscando a esa persona. —la mirada de ambos decayó.

—Décimo no le necesita, podría morir de tristeza.

—Por eso el cachorro no debe saberlo aun. No traigas a esa persona.

—Ha sido una orden, incluso Xanxus está arto de la situación que sin dudar borraría a Hibari del mapa.

La risa de Yamamoto se extendió sarcástica. —Por supuesto, más en "aquella batalla" no lo demostró muy abiertamente, no le digas ahora a Tsuna, cuando él regrese del pasado seguro lo entenderá, siempre ha sido consciente de su relación destructiva con Hibari.

—El problema es que no se rinde con él. —Gokudera camino hacia la salida de la recamara, dispuesto a volver con Tsuna, más Yamamoto agrego antes de que le dejara solo:

—Así es Tsuna, no se rindió conmigo desde la primera vez que me salvo por atentar contra mi propia vida, no lo hizo la primera, ni la segunda vez, aun menos las veces que le siguieron, Tsuna es especial. Y ambos sabemos que le ama. La pregunta aquí es, ¿Hasta dónde se disponen los dos a herirse?

—Eso solo lo sabe Hibari.

†

A Tsuna se le resbalo el jabón de las manos cuando de la nada unas fuertes manos le tomaron por los hombros.

— ¡¿Eh?! —alcanzo a exclamar al ser envuelto rápidamente con un albornoz.

— ¡Apúrense basuras! —grito la inconfundible voz de Squalo mientras dirigía con su espada a todo el escuadrón principal de Varia—Es una orden del jefe.

Ah, claro, era el sastre quien le había sacado de la ducha.

— ¡Esperen! —Pidió amarrando la correa por su frente—tengo que vestirme… un momento; ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

—Ushishishi~ es mejor que el joven Vongola no lo sepa. —respondió Bell mientras picaba a las mucamas a guardar la ropa suficiente en las maletas.

—- ¡Vroiii! —señalo Squalo a Levi que sentado sobre la alfombra en forma india se negaba a ayudar a Tsuna—si solo estorbas te mato.

— ¡Oh~! Vamos Levi-chan —canturreó Lussuria señalándolo con un abanico, —ve con Xanxus-sama, es lo mejor que puedes hacer~

—Maestro, ¿No deberíamos poner algo de ropa interior del joven Vongola? —pregunto esta vez Fran a Mukuro, quien a su lado solo se miraba imperturbable y cómodo con las manos cruzadas.

—Kufufu~ No tocare nada que tenga que ver con el trasero de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

— ¡Ara! ¿No es bello?, Tsu-chan se a sonrojado…~—pillo Lussuria mientras el joven volvía al aseo pese a que Squalo le amenazo de cortarle sus partes nobles.

‡

Despertó agitado, una mano fría que le caricia la frente le hizo girar la vista en dirección a la otra persona.

—Herbívoro

—Seamos sinceros Hibari-san, no podrías catalogarme jamás como a un herbívoro…

Sus manos se deslizaron por sus hombros y sus labios besaron la piel descubierta, el menor forcejeo tratando de apartarlo de su cuerpo, más era tal su cansancio que no logro siquiera golpearlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Sería su relación solo consistente de golpes, golpes, y quien sabe; más golpes?, desde que Sawada Tsunayoshi se presento a él todo había sido como un juego de tira y afloja, y siéndose sincero-por lo que cabía-estaba hartándose de eso. Ignorante de lo que sucedía en el futuro, así se sentía: ignorante. Y qué decir de las dudas que tenía cuando Tsunayoshi le besaba, aun peor cuando actuaba como un rey de la oscuridad, con su mirada fría, seria y atrayente, y su voz ronca a límites que rayaban un deseo tan profundo que no encontraba fin, pensar en aquello le hacía siempre llegar a una sola y cuestionable pregunta: ¿Se había vuelto gay? Siempre se lo negaba, pues recapitulando él no se sentía atraído por nadie más, y que conste, no significaba que Tsunayoshi le atrajera, era más bien ese impulso sensual, y quizá una que otra hormona calenturienta, la que lo orillaba a querer gozar de esos experimentados besos que el (ahora) mayor solía plantarle.

Sus labios desflorando los suyos mientras con insistencia le hacía abrirlos para dejarle invadir con su cálida lengua el interior de su boca, cuando sus manos tocaban piel expuesta era lo peor, una sensación de cosquilleo le recorría por entero, viajando incluso una onda eléctrica por su interior, amarrando su garganta y adentrándose con facilidad a su estomago, donde un revoltijo de… tripas se amarraba placenteramente, y no acababa ahí, pues siempre como objetivo buscaba alcanzar su zona baja. No, era imposible que tuviera inclinaciones sexuales preferentes, pero una cosa era cierta, su cuerpo gozaba de la fricción de piel contra piel.

No, él no era gay, pues solo gustaba de Tsunayoshi, y no de otro más. Claro, que no perdía absolutamente nada con experimentar como las yemas blancas de los dedos de Tsunayoshi recorrían sus hombros y se adentraban bajo su holgada camisa roja.

Buscando con premura su abdomen, donde con agonizante lentitud rosaba superficialmente el contorno de su ombligo. Su lengua recorriendo su garganta exterior, y mordiendo suavemente mientras estiraba la piel, su respiración caliente rozando su piel a la par que subía hasta su lóbulo derecho, donde con la punta de la lengua humedecía la zona. Más atrevido, tomaba la oreja para empezar a chupar y morder, sin dejar que sus manos se detuvieran se deslizaban por sus costados hacia la zona sur de su cuerpo, donde sus pulgares tomaban el elástico de su bermuda y lo estiraban para abrirle paso a la mano derecha, que juguetonamente tocaba la punta de su creciente excitación.

El calor escapando en quejidos de sus propios labios delataba el gozo que experimentaba, su cuerpo solo reaccionando a la situación, cansado de esperar Hibari alzó su espalda baja y froto su erección contra la palma de Tsunayoshi logrando que este mismo gruñera de forma incitante, con las hormonas revolucionadas no pensó más y solo actuó, tomando por sorpresa al mayor al frotar con anhelo su extremidad. No tardo Tsunayoshi en recomponerse y tomarlo con una de sus manos por las muñecas, obligándolo a detenerse, un susurro ronco escapo de los labios de Vongola, y sin más preámbulo invadió con su mano libre el interior del bóxer de Hibari.

Sus dedos apretaron suavemente su erección logrando que el menor arqueara la espalda por el placer del tacto, un bufido más escapo de los labios del mayor, continuando con su mano, bajo y subió, Hibari apretó los dientes y de su boca un suspiro comprimido pareció un suave gruñido. Siendo que estaba abajo empezó amanear las caderas, Tsuna entendió su movimiento y apuro su mano a subir y bajar con rapidez alrededor de su longitud, su boca busco entretenerse besando la tela que cubría su abdomen

†

—Basura de mierda, tomen a Sawada en este momento—ordeno desde el umbral de la habitación del mencionado, Xanxus, quien con sus mejores ropas de gala, meneaba entre sus nudillos una copa de vino tinto. En un medio giro sobre su eje, el saco sobre sus hombros ondeo contra el impacto del leve aire que se arremolino a su alrededor.

— ¿Are? —canto divertido Lussuria mirando por sus oscuros lentes al resto del escuadrón que apuraban a meter todo lo indispensable—. ¿De verdad se necesita esa pantalla plana? —pregunto a Squalo que terminaba de asegurar una caja con cinta gris industrial.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo puede ser útil—Dijo por lo bajo, y tomando por el cuello al primer joven que alcanzo lo lanzo contra la puerta del aseo de la habitación—Saca a esa basura de ahí—ordeno amenazante, consiguiendo solo apreciar un meneo desesperado que denotaba una respuesta afirmativa.

En el interior del baño, Tsuna fue sorprendido por un joven de cabellos castaños, tan alborotado como los suyos mismos.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto frente al lavabo, devolviendo su atención a su reflejo. En su mentón, la sombra de lo que parecía barba le hizo levantar una ceja, desconcertado por que aquello no estaba ahí por la noche.

—El capitán Squalo manda a llamarlo—dijo rápidamente haciendo una reverencia ante él—, Décimo.

—Oh, bien…

No pudo terminar de formular lo que pretendía decir, cuando el chico escapo veloz del interior, negando suavemente regreso su atención a su reflejo.

Fuera, Squalo lanzaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, la puerta del aseo se abrió y el capitán tomo una manta lanzándola contra el individuo de castaños y alborotados cabellos, un grito agudo fue todo lo que se escucho después de que Squalo lo envolviera como un cruasán y lo cargara sobre su hombro como un costal. —Tomaremos el jet en este mismo momento, todos, ¡Muevan su trasero a la de ya!

Hibari por su parte miraba atentamente por la ventanilla del jet en el que viajaba, pronto arribaría en la base central de Vongola, cinco minutos por lo menos. A la altura a la que iba pudo vislumbrar como en situación de escape, una camarilla perteneciente al escuadrón independiente Varia, abordaba un Jet privado, frunciendo los labios, Hibari supuso cuan real estaba en acertar, que intentaban escapar de él, seguramente llevarían a Tsuna como "polisón" con un destino incierto. Molesto, gruño bajo y lanzando una mirada homicida a Kusakabe que caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro, escucho las disposiciones de la aeromoza.

Todo lo que él quería era darle una invitación "_especia_l" a Sawada Tsunayoshi, ya que el actual líder no se encontraba presente que mejor que discutir "pacíficamente" su reciente situación. Hibari no sabía cómo abordaría el tema, o lo que era sin duda mejor. No le interesaba planear como abordarlo. Dado el momento de la verdad, él simplemente lanzaría la bomba, esperando que Sawada la recibiera todo lo mejor posible.

El jet abordo en la aeropista, y Hibari descendió con Kusakabe pisándole los talones.

—Hibari… ¿san?

Por acto reflejo Hibari desfundo sus tonfas, y con rapidez golpeo con fuerza la zona del estomago al dueño de dicha voz. Un quejido seguido de el sonido de una toz impertinente, lograron que Hibari Kyouya observara a quien osó en atacar.

—Menuda sorpresa—dijo a su espalda Kusakabe, negando y aun con los nervios visiblemente a flor de piel.

—Eso… eso mismo pienso—se quejo desde el suelo Sawada Tsunayoshi.

—Herbívoro—fue todo lo que dijo Hibari, antes de tomar a Tsuna por las solapas y arrastrarlo al interior de la mansión.

†

Despidiéndose con un asentimiento de los representantes de las familias a las que había asistido personalmente a saludar, Tsunayoshi Di Vongola abordo el auto que le fue proporcionado por Reborn desde el comando central en Okinawa.

No dudaba en recibir ese apoyo al que había tenido que recurrir. Hablar con los máximos líderes de diez años en el pasado, fue para él, una experiencia excitante. Cada uno de los anteriores jefes, presentaban ante él, una imponencia inmedible. Con sus miradas afiladas, y el brillo sádico, anhelante de sangre, lograban que su ser se estremeciera de la simple emoción de haberlos conocido al fin en persona. Esperaba volverlos a ver en un futuro, pues al tomar el poder de Vongola, diez años en futuro, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de apreciarlos, ya que con su edad habían creído prudente, retirarse por un tiempo indefinido.

Valla chasco, si esos hombres de magnate figura aun siguieran presentes en su tiempo, y con las riendas en sus manos de sus respectivas familias, la fuerza armada tenia de donde temer. Mukuro de su tiempo sin dudar algún solo segundo, apreciaría el poder armado que esos hombres eran capaces de ofrecer, y los comandaría en una guerra que sin duda era posible librar sin bajas catastróficas. Aunque eso por el momento era lo de menos.

Gracias a las ideas y aportes en el plan que estaba armando desde hace poco tiempo, había contado con el apoyo de la familia Buter, y Nescro. Y el financiamiento de Damasco que estaba seguro de recibir un cuantioso agradecimiento en un plazo de diez años, suponía para su persona, una realidad que por fin alcanzaría. Después de todo, nadie se metía con su familia y salía impune de ellos.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola. Había armado un plan que le beneficiaria en diez años aproximadamente, solo necesitaba tener en la mira los planos de la base enemiga a la que pretendía abordar. Y de eso, Mukuro ya se había encargado. El chofer del auto en el que viajaba dispuso a su orden una llamada de suma urgencia en cuanto lo hubo traído de sus pensamientos.

—Mukuro-sama insiste en que es de vital urgencia.

Sorprendido por lo que creía imposible, tomo la llamada mientras cerraba el vidrio que dividía la parte en la que se encontraba con la del chofer.

—Dime—ordeno de inmediato una vez hubo acomodado el auricular en su posición.

—Realmente—dijo Mukuro desde el otro lado de la línea—, realmente no quiero saber que tiene ave-kun en su estrecha mentecilla, asi que más vale que traigas tu culo de mierda en este instante si no quieres ser testigo de un homicidio.

El acostumbrado sonido al colgar fue lo último que Tsunayoshi aprecio antes de preguntar al chofer cuanto faltaba para llegar al hotel.

—Ahora mismo me estoy estacionando señor.

Y como un vendaval, Tsuna bajo del auto en cuanto hubo parado. Quince pisos hasta alcanzar su destino, donde cientos de preguntas se formularon, lograron que su cabeza retumbara como cañón en cuanto alcanzo el pomo de la puerta en la que se hospedaba.

— ¡Sera mejor que busques como bajar esa carpa de circo que tiene Kyouya ahí adentro! —Exclamo Mukuro lanzándole su tridente, y fallando por poco gracias a los reflejos de Vongola— ¡Ustedes son un par de depravados! —grito con odio apareciendo ahora una lanza que disponía en sus manos. —Oh, pero esto no se queda así. Tú y tú estúpida ave parlante de hielo, dejaran de revolotear mis pensamientos con su insana relación.

Tsuna le miro alarmado, sin llegar a saber a qué se refería.

—Sigo sin creerlo. Solo sale el doctor de aplicarle unas simples vacunas y de la nada ¡EL MUY GRANUJA EMPIEZA A ELVAR OTRO TIPO DE TEMPERATURA!

El rostro de Mukuro era todo un poema, bañado de polémica, miedo, curiosidad y cierto morbo por lo desconocido, se quejaba a gritos de lo que ocurría en la habitación de Hibari. Tsuna seguía sin comprender a que se debía tanto escándalo, por lo que solo pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. — ¿Hibari está bien?

Mukuro rió con fuerza, y sin necesidad de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Hibari, el mismo apareció con el rostro sudoroso, y el cuerpo temblante.

—Herbívoro—dijo con furia Hibari, sus tonfas en las manos apretadas con fuerza entre sus palmas. Lanzándose contra Tsuna, este mismo lo recibió apresándolo por sus hombros.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —Pregunto captando la frustración en las pupilas de su menor—estas…—dijo con la voz en un susurro, y apresando sus manos tras su espalda, lo arrincono contra la pared pegando sus caderas a las de él. Un sonido ronco se atoro en su propia garganta al notar lo que pasaba en el cuerpo de Hibari—. Carajo—se quejo tragando su saliva con fuerza, miro a un lado notando la ausente presencia de Mukuro, quien seguramente había leído la atmosfera que se formaría—. Tenemos un problema.

Seguro de lo que se apresaba entre los bóxer oscuros de Hibari, Tsuna lo levanto con fuerza del suelo, sin soltar sus manos, lo tomó con la que tenia libre por la cadera juntando aun más sus cuerpos. Hibari se quejo en un siseo caliente. Su aliento choco contra el cuello de Tsuna, que a punto de perder su razón, negó con fuerza y se dirigió al baño.

Obligo a Hibari a soltar sus armas, y dejándolas caer en los mosaicos del aseo, lo despojo solamente de su playera roja.

—Si no me sueltas, considérate muerto. —amenazo Hibari, mientras Tsuna abría las llaves de la regadera, en cuanto se inclino a abrir la otra de la tina él respondió con deseo.

—Siempre me considero muerto cuando te tengo debajo.

Y era todo lo sincero posible, con Hibari siempre estaba dispuesto a morir, al besarlo, al acariciar su piel con la suya, siempre, en todo segundo. El peligro bañaba por completo sus palabras y su cerrada relación.

Entre quejas y golpes, Tsuna se vio obligado a entrar bajo el agua con Hibari, su traje de Armandi negro, su camisa blanca y su corbata y zapatos, arruinándose con el agua. Deslizándose por la pared, y girando el cuerpo de Hibari para abrazarlo por la espalda, se dejo embargar por la fría agua de la bañera. Gotas de agua mojaban sin consuelo sus castaños cabellos, y sobre sus piernas, Hibari acomodado lo más conveniente posible, había logrado liberar sus manos. Su respiración agitada lograban darle a Tsuna el consuelo de que se detendría por un momento.

Sintió como sus muñecas eran presas de un ligero apretón, las manos de Hibari se sostenían, y con su cabeza inclinada al frente, solo pudo notar los resoplidos que emitía, el hueso de su columna parecía remarcarse contra su pálida piel, su constitución ligeramente trabajada invitaba a tactar con ahincó, solo para estar seguro de cuan suave podía ser la musculatura de su cuerpo.

Con un suspiro, Tsuna acomodo la punta de su nariz entre el hueco que le ofrecía el cuello y el hombro de Hibari, y sin dudar le susurro.

—Yo siempre te elegiría a ti, Hibari—la nota de su voz captándose con dolor, no daba más que para imaginarse su futura situación—, aunque tú nunca harías lo mismo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Mukuro alcanzo a escuchar lo dicho por Tsunayoshi, y comprendió en ese instante, el "imposible" que siempre estaría presente en la vida del castaño.

—Pudiste elegir a alguien más—dijo por lo bajo, recargándose con la pared y dejándose deslizar hasta el suelo, donde con las piernas estiradas sobre la alfombra roja del lugar, y su cabeza agachada en un signo decaído, soltaba un suspiro—. Tu yo pasado aun lo puede evitar.

Negando con la cabeza, él receló que eso no pasaría. Hibari de alguna u otra forma, siempre estaría presente en la vida de Sawada, lo estuvo en la batalla contra Melfiore, en la lucha por la sangre de la familia Shimone. Siempre presente, incluso en la batalla por romper la maldición de los arcobaleno. Nada podía asegurarle que Tsuna de su tiempo real podía evitar poner su atención en Hibari. Y eso suponía un solo riesgo en sus planes. Con Hibari de por medio, Tsuna nunca alcanzaría esa gloria que le era brindada en bandeja de plata.

No podría llegar la disposición de un rey.

—Bendita la hora en la que se le ocurrió pescar un resfriado y hormonas alocadas, —se quejo Mukuro levantándose del alfombrado y dirigiéndose a la nevera de la cocina—, cuando lo más conveniente es que Hibari pescara madurez…—claro, que como mal pescador, Hibari, el ave parlante, solo podía pescar, más, más, y más… hormonas calenturientas.

Claro, se dijo mordiendo un melocotón, disfrutando su exquisita pulpa.

::::::

Golpeo con toda la furia contenida que guardaba desde meses atrás en su interior, la bolsa de cuero rellena de arena cedió ante la fuerza empleada rompiéndose desde la mitad, el sonido en cascada, lograron que dejara su posición de pelea y pasara a una de simple defensa. Desde su frente, pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por la superficie de su rostro, besando sus marcados pómulos y perdiéndose en su fuerte mentón.

Con un quejido, llevo sus manos vendadas hasta su cabeza, donde con sus largos dedos revolvió su melena blanca y húmeda de sudor. Las pringas bañaron el suelo cubierto de madera pulida en ébano. Con ánimos a desaire, trato de acompasar el aire en sus pulmones, llenándolos y vaciándolos prolongadamente, deteniéndose por efímeros segundos cuando un grito era lo que deseaba escapar de sus labios.

Con un fuerte y feroz movimiento, la planta izquierda de su pie choco contra el resto vacio del saco de boxeo, la magnitud de la fuerza fue tal que la cadena que la sostenía al techo se desprendió llevándose una parte de concreto de paso. Un gemido frustrado logro abrirse paso entre su garganta, exteriorizando su sentimiento de mudo pesar. Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, y apretó su cráneo con fuerza a la par que cerraba sus grises ojos privándolos de la imagen de su entorno.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Sawada? —Pregunto a voz en grito, tratando de calmar su frustración. Esta vez se dejo caer de rodillas, y estrellando su puño derecho contra la madera, la misma logro quebrarse. Grietas remarcando una profunda abolladura imposible de restaurar.

Él no entendió en su momento que era aquello que tramaba Tsunayoshi, y trato de ignorar sus raras formas al estar en su presencia. No lo comprendió, y en ese momento se odiaba por no verlo venir. Su jefe, su mejor amigo, a quien estaba dispuesto a defender y a poyar, contra todo y todos. Había retornado a su pasado, preparando un futuro planeado.

Una risa escapo temblorosa desde su centro. Ryouhei estaba seguro que todo lo que habían experimentado en el largo recorrido hasta su "hoy" presente, tenía su forma de estar. Y con obvia razones era imposible que la forma de actuar de Tsunayoshi provocara una alteración en su tiempo.

Levantándose del suelo, estiro sus largas piernas cubiertas por un pantalón de tela ligera, salto sobre su eje por un total de cinco minutos, y comenzó a hacer sombra, puño derecho, patada, salto, puño izquierdo, gancho, salto hacia atrás.

Bufando para apartar el sudor que se acercaba a sus labios, continúo con el calentamiento, tratando de que su comprensión al leer aquel libro que había conseguido a hurtadillas de Talbot no desmadrara su ya impaciente mente.

Era una bitácora de datos lo que se guardaba tan celosamente en su recamara de la base de Sicilia/Italia, misma custodiada por uno de sus recientes aprendices, un llamado Bonnet Di Rall, joven de no menos quince de edad, el más capacitado (en su propia opinión) para hacer frente ante quien pretendiera robar dicho libro.

¿Qué tenia de interesante?, siempre se pregunto desde el momento en que el creador de los Vongola Gear se lo señalara a Tsunayoshi en sus efímeras reuniones, donde con regularidad él estaba presente. No fue curiosidad lo que le orillo a tomar temporalmente aquella bitácora, lo que lo movió a actuar de esa manera, fue su creciente preocupación por las acciones de _"Sawada", _mismo que insistía en saltarse los exámenes rutinarios en el que ponían aprueba el estado físico de Tsuna, con programas de ejercicios cardiovasculares. Cuando aquello sucedía, el guardián del sol siempre era consciente de donde podía hallarlo.

Con Reborn, el antaño arcobaleno del sol.

Encerrado en una recamara privada, con infinidad de cacharros que monitoreaban su salud física y mental. Reborn se veía rodeado de un aura de profunda paz. Tan alarmante que podía llegar a interpretarse como un suspiro cercano a la muerte. Sawada siempre acudía a visitarlo, los largos cabellos oscuros de Reborn permanecían reacios a ser domados con un peine, y sus curiosas patillas remarcaban las marcas de sus pómulos. Su respiración era ayudada por un tubo de oxigeno, y se alimentaba a base de pequeñas "moras", las llamadas "moras alimenticias", creadas por el mismo Verde a petición de Tsuna, quien reacio a dejar que se le administrara alimento a Reborn por medio de tubos, había acudido al científico.

El trabajo no fue fácil, y mucho menos económico. Tras una semana entera sin dormir, Verde logro crear un suplemento alimenticio con apariencia de una pequeña mora, parecida en color, pero achacando su tamaño de una circunferencia de menos de medio centímetro. Gracias a eso, Reborn podía mantener parte de su condición física en forma, de igual manera se le administraban vitaminas vía intravenosa. Y se le eran aplicados tratamientos para mantener su cuerpo en un estado adecuado.

Pero, aquello no era lo realmente interesante en los actuares de Sawada, eran más bien las reuniones que se daba a cita con Talbot, la presencia de Verde nunca faltaba en dichas visitas, junto a uno que otro allanamiento por Mukuro, y las palabras que ahí se intercambiaban solían ser todo menos que precisas. Ryouhei nunca creyó importante las simples consonantes de un: _"Es lo que hay escrito"_, por parte de Talbot, e ignoro siempre los estallidos de sorpresa de Mukuro _"¡No estás hablando enserio!, me daré la vuelta y cuando te pregunte nuevamente tú dirás: 'Debes estar bromeando, Mukuro, yo jamás aria eso', de lo contrario partiré tu cara sin arrepentimiento, asi podre asegurarme un futuro en…"_, siempre lo escuchaba como algo normal cuando entraba a realizar cambios en los goteros de los sueros.

Poco tiempo atrás estallo algo en su cabeza, algo que hizo "clic". Cuando eso ocurrió, en su mente se rememoraron las vivencias de las que poco habría sacado si no las hubiera llegado a analizar de la forma en la que lo hizo.

Talbot leyendo una frase cualquiera, Verde quejándose de que aquello no podía llegar a ser verdad. Mukuro arrebatando las notas de las manos del llamado creador, y leyendo con rapidez lo señalado, para al final estallar en una sarta de improperios que no conocía fronteras, ni lenguajes. Sawada siempre interviniendo con un punto que parecía de inflexión, y todo aquello, siempre alrededor de Reborn, quien sumido en un letargo involuntario, parecía menos que esencial en las discusiones que se daban.

Siempre supuso que hablaban en ese cuarto a falta de un lugar con mayor privacidad, más había herrado. Tras la partida de Sawada al pasado, Verde anuncio una retirada temporal de al menos quince días, en los que él mismo tuvo que hacerse cargo del cuidado de Reborn. Mañana a mañana se encargaba de suministrar sueros, inyecciones y los alimentos adecuados. Por la quinta tarde ocurrió una anomalía en una de las pantallas que mantenían monitoreados lo movimientos que se realizaban en su cerebro.

Fue caustico e impreciso, más ahí estaba. Reborn reaccionaba a cada sonido que se hacía en la recamara. En la sexta mañana se armo de toda teoría irrefutable, y comenzó por una charla aun Reborn durmiente.

Descubrió que cerca de las nueve horas, el arcobaleno estaba atento a cada sonido realizado a su alrededor. Con diez y quince, un movimiento alteraba los ritmos de su corazón, menos cinco para las doce, su cerebro caía en un profundo letargo. Descubrió además que podía responder a cualquier pregunta siempre y cuando esta no requiriera más que una serie de códigos pequeñas como respuesta.

Llego a esa afirmativa al ordenarle básicamente que afirmara deteniendo su respiración por infame cinco segundos. El resultado fue todo un éxito, más no podía pasar el tiempo haciéndole retener la respiración, en cualquier momento lograba que el sistema de Reborn no respondiera a tiempo y tendría como resultado su fallecimiento.

Entre preguntas, encontró respuestas, y hallo que cerca de las dieciocho horas era cuando más se hallaba consciente de su alrededor. Mismas horas en las que Sawada se citaba ahí con los demás.

—"_¿Ese libro es importante?"_ —pregunto durante el noveno día. Reborn respondió afirmativamente al alterar su ritmo cardiaco por un segundo.

Y fue ahí como tomó por misión obtener aquel libro. En el quinceavo amanecer, Verde estuvo de regreso, marcadas ojeras daban a su rostro un aire vagabundo y enfermizo. Aun con toda la terquedad del mundo, obligo a Ryouhei a dejar a su cuidado a Reborn.

Y él partió en una búsqueda que podía asegurarle la muerte.

Si no fuera por su espíritu de lucha, no habría logrado tal hazaña, recibió a Tsuna con un fuerte saludo. Y se dispuso después de aquello a averiguar lo que realmente pasaba.

"_Todo marcha… es difícil de describirlo, pero estoy en este momento cada vez más seguro de mi decisión. Son mis amigos sobre mi vida. Decidí que con ayuda de estos puños, los protegerías. Falle con Reborn, y ha sido por mi causa que Vendicare estuvo pronto a eliminarlo de mi camino. Mi resolución sigue latente. Y no me queda más que narrar en este momento los acontecimiento más destacables que se dan en este pasado, done pretendo cambiar solo un poco el futuro que aqueja a mi familia."_

"_Me he asegurado de que padre no realizara más preguntas tras mi aparición. Después de salir de aquella sala, él pretendió someterme a un interrogatorio. Me arrastro con él a las oficinas centrales de la CEDEF, más solo logro que le aconsejara en su reciente rendimiento […]_

_Este día me vi envuelto por dolorosos recuerdos, pese a todo logre librarme de ellos. Una batalla cerca de las montañas me hizo recordar a que había retornado al pasado, donde apunto estuve de cóbrame la vida de Hibari._

_El resultado de la batalla por destruir la maldición de los arcobaleno: __**Exitosa, **__solo queda restaurar los recuerdos a mi retorno. Verde se encargara de eso." _

Todo aquello escrito en una bitácora, firmada bajo el nombre de Di Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Con cada párrafo leído, Ryohei fue descubriendo que la escritura parecía perderse, pues en los últimos párrafos que leyó nunca espero por más, pues el resto de las hojas sueltas permanecían secas de letras, bordeadas por un color café gracias a los años guardados. Sorpresa se llevo al reabrir el objeto y encontrarse con nuevas anotaciones, un plan trazado fue lo que llamo su atención, junto al nombre de una familia.

Con un suspiro dio un último golpe, esta vez su puño chocando contra la pared más cercana y derribándola como su solo papel se tratase, la visión se le nublo gracias a la luz matinal, y a su visión llego la frescura del aire, y el ancho y vasto campo que presentaba ante él, una naturaleza casi inalterable—, Sawada va por Lieccho—gruño con saña, y librando con sus palmas a su rostro del sudor que le recorría, regreso sobre sus pasos con dirección a su reciente recamara. Tomaría una ducha y en cuanto antes partiría nuevamente a Sicilia/Italia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Notes Break:<p>

Si, lo sé. No merezco un perdón. Me he estado entreteniendo en tantas cosas, y a la vez he estado ajetreada en otras tantas que quise dejarme por unos momentos de esta historia. Y valla que me tarde.

Pretendía actualizar el día de mi cumple años… hace tres meses… creo. Pero me vi incapacitada gracias a que mi atención se centro en otras cosas. El trabajo, el tiempo… ¿y por qué no?, las crecientes ganas que tenia por dibujar. Además claro que estoy trabajando en un proyecto de mi propia autoría. Osease pues, estoy escribiendo una historia al cien por cien original… bueno, realmente son como cinco a la vez. Cuatro pertenecientes a una sola idea, y una que tome más como un reto. Un original de temática homosexual. Eso gracias a que una amiga estuvo ensañada en que "yo soy tan crueeeel"«« [sarcasmo por mi parte] que no quiero escribir algo de su gusto. Algo molesta, y atraída por la idea de un reto, empecé a plantearme la susodicha historia mientras a su vez avanzaba el desarrollo inicial de —_**"Prison Dreams"**_ —, una historia que estoy dispuesta a proporcionar parte de su contenido a quien se atreva a leerlo en estos lares, eso sí, bajo una sola condición. En fin, que entonces con todo eso gobernando mi mente, escribí —_**"Decir te amo…"**_—, la cual es la historia que entro en reto, temática homosexual que actualmente cuenta con tres capítulos. La estoy publicando en amor-Yaoi, y… no sé, si alguna de ustedes quisiera echarle un vistazo, y dejar su opinión de que piensan al respecto… haría que mi corazón brincara de alegría… estaba bajo mi natural seudónimo de DiZereon.

Y dejando eso de lado. Pido disculpa, tanto por demorar en la actualización como en no responder los comentarios. Les aseguro que pronto lo haré. Asi que por favor, ténganme un poco de… ¿Paciencia?... no, eso no… ¿Consideración?... tampoco. Mejor solo, discúlpenme, que yo pretendo responder sus comentarios con toda mi atención y… (Tosido), no es algo que escribiría… pero… pondré toda mi atención y… cariño. Sí, eso, mi cariño.

He leído por ahí que un fic con review es un fic feliz… creo que pienso igual. Me harían muy feliz al dejar sus opiniones, quejas y sugerencias. Puedo responder preguntas.

Pregunta del día: **¿Cuál es tu anime favorito?**… a pues… Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, aunque me quede, como muchas, un poco desilusionada por el manga. Le siguen muy de cerca: Fairy Tail, D Gray-Man, Drangon Ball, One piece… junto a otras.

¿Cuál es el anime y manga favorito de ustedes?

Prometo pronta actualización si alcanzamos los seis review en este capítulo… claro que me haría ilusión ver que al fin haiga cincuenta… me conformo con seis por el momento [Ya ven que no soy muy exigente], oh, y una sorpresa en mi profile en aproximadamente 24 hrs, que espero que les guste.

Nos estamos leyendo.

P.D: ¿Saben que les quiero verdad?

Ciao!

* * *

><p><em>1105/2013_


End file.
